South Park Samurai Scroll
by morisu
Summary: An ancient Japanese sorcery spirit returns from his long time imprisonment winds up in the US conquering South Park using all his sinister powers to achieve all his sinister goals, now it's up to one of South Park's four bad boys Stan Marsh to go out on a mystical but peerless journey through Japan, learn the skills of a samurai, and save both South Park and... "well you know" :/.
1. Prologue

50 years ago in Japan a band of ruthless samurai warriors fled to Higashiizumo, Shimane when they had to confront an undead but powerful sorcery specter who rose from his grave after bargaining with both Izanami, Yama, and even Satan himself, from the gateways of Hell and out of the land of Yomi came the corrupted spirit of Homokusa Shiro Tukisoda who carried wicked black magical powers given by Amborsia to spread chaos where ever he pleases, his only goal was to get revenge on the shogunates for overthrowing him and executing him however one samurai by the name of Mitsuyoshi alongside "Willie" a white western traveler who learned ways of iaido swordmanship of the samurai and a few others including Saito Hajime gathered together to face Shiro's fearsome power, most of them couldn't make it out alive after this massive battle not even Mitsuyoshi could destroy him, however both Willie and Shiro took eacth other's arms off after one powerful smite of their swords with Willie loosing his left arm and his opponent loosing the right arm in the process. Mitsuyoshi wasn't worthy of giving up, after witnessing his aquaintance sacrifice half of his life Mitsuyoshi immediately jumped back into action striking the adversary with every energy left in him until he could perish from exhaustion, but sadly it wasn't enough even when he just severed him diagonally in half and then slashed him again in a straight crosscut through the waist the sorcerer was somehow able to quickly heal himself as he stated that he will never die and nothing could kill him, as all hope seemed lost a young warrior like woman named Seungrino had no choice but to open a sacred chest that was given by a grand wise tengu spirit that was said to suck in any mortal's soul, she quickly aime the chest at the demon opening it and a great powerful suction of wind started inhaling trying to pull the possessor out of the human body of Yobi he was taking over, but while the magical chest didn't had that much strangth to yank him out it manage to hesitate his powers holding it back which gave Mitsuyoshi enough time to find his weak spot as all he unthinkably did was just throw his sword in the air flying as fast as a shooting arrow sending the blade landing into the throax and through the heart, then a whole light flashed from out of Yobi's body the dark spirit was now separated leaving him to be dragged into the chest with a mighty heave with Seungrino quickly closing and locking it by using just a little average old skeleton key therefore imprisoning him for eternity... "supposedly"... and so the battle was done, with Shiro Presumed dead peace had been restrored "for now" but the samurai did not know what to do with the prison chest and all Mitsuyoshi had to offer was just hand it over to the emperor of Japan explaining everything and how to dispose of it for good but not after they quickly interment Yobi for what Mitsuyoshi had to do. The emperor made his decision, the chest wasn't destroyed but was instead banished somewhere outside of Japan with emperor foolishly and mistakenly realizing that soon the enchanted chest could fall into the wrong hand and it will be mayhem all over again, only this time... in the United States of America... Down South.


	2. SAMURAI SCROLL

Now in in the present day, in the happiest town of South Park, Colorado with friendly faces everywhere humble folks without temptation, with amble parking day or night people sprouting "howdy neighbors", and where you like fucking silly bitches and you know your penis likes it! So down in South Park are one of our main heroes Stan Marsh and some friends of his, his best one Kyle Boflovski, others being Kenny McCormick, and one who Kyle and Stan do not give two shits for a friend but for some reason always sticks around only to keep making their lives a living hell Eric Cartman who always creates severe mischief just to get his way, however there was sometimes Leopold Stotch who everyone calls "Butters" often sticks with the boys whenever Kenny "usually doesn't" although sadly they had no pleasure of sticking with him, even worst Cartman sometimes humiliates him or put him in serious risks either just to obtain whatever he desires or just for the hellish fun of it.

Today at the town's elementary school, Mr. Garrison just let the kids know that one of the students Clyde Donovan and his parents flew out to San Diego by plane for a little vacation trip on the weekend and they won't be back until tomorrow due to some airport issues so Clyde will return to class on the next school day. After school was done Stan and the other three were a little eager to figure out what to do on their upcoming Valentines Day break, Cartman was thinking about going to see the new upcoming X-MEN movie titled X10 Wolverine Gets Clawed, Kyle had no interests watching any retarded films like that especially when it's directed and produced by Michael Bay this time when he could just watch a more anticipated MARVEL movie that was playing in theaters titled Iron Man and Captain American go back to College, Stan has little to no effort on what to do on his Valentines Day break considering he besides his friends done tons of amazing no doubt unexpected things over his past life, but the least he could do was just ask Wendy Testaburger who Stan's been having a crush on ever since they first met to go out with him wherever she wants to do Stan could do or get it for her as a special valentine, as for Kenny well he thought about spending the whole week off relaxing at home staying up watching ladies porn every late night while everyone else is asleep. Butters once again to remain positive in his life even though karma won't stay positive to him was wanting to ask one of the school girls out in three weeks if one of them could be his valentine, and clearly most of them were already taken and a few would just reject him. The boys will be having busy days, but not as important for what's happening out in Japan.

Deep in Japan in the East Gardens of the Imperial Palace _the Edo Castle Ruin_ a familiar grand old and ancient martial arts master meditates for a while only to sense a vision of chaos and plunder coming down to not only Japan but everywhere else as the result of a returning old enemy! But more to the vision shows another hope that will strike a sword through the heart of the wicked by the hands of a new samurai, only one brave young little boy who can fulfill his destiny. A great light flash of thunder and lightning cuts back to Stan in bed sprung out of his sheets shocked and awake late at night due to the cause of some strange but familiar dream...

The next day during lunch Kyle seems to question Stan's little fatigue, Stan told Kyle he's been having another one of those strange dreams last night again but didn't bother to tell him what the dream was, distressingly enough Cartman butted in telling them and Kenny how awesome his dream was where he was President of the United States and ruled over South Park with Stan and Kyle as his bumbling guards, and Butters as his little gun target in case he gets gun down by any assassination and everyone respecting his " _authoritah_!" "Nobody cares about your dreams Cartman." said honorable Kyle, " _Yeah_ well nobody cares about you guyses dreams either, plus yours is just the worst one Kyle yours always has to be the one with talking turds or your fat bitchy mom getting so _high_." said Cartman as Kyle replied "Shut up fatass!" Butters came to the boys and told them about all the strange stuff Clyde found at the San Diego beach, while Clyde using his metal detector on a bright sunny morning a few little artifacts were found washed up by the docks and Clyde curiously pulled a chest full of em out from the small tides with the chains strapped to it, the chest was wet and filthy so his mother had to clean it off twice before he could keep it and show it to the class after their return. But Cartman just brushed it out "Yeah that's great now piss off Butters." "Okay." so the kids were at recess questioning with Clyde about what he found on the beach he told them it was a big rusty padlock to open this wet container and see what was inside as Clyde pulls out of his backpack revealing to the other students.

It turns out to be nothing except another chest a box within the box the whole time, but this one in particular a small jewelry box shaped chest covered with an odd decorated sculpt around it and Stan can't help wonder if her recognizes that same dragon like image he had in his dreams, Clyde couldn't tell what this little chest was because this was another locked one that needs a key for sure.

After school the kids were quite concerned about what the strange box was, for all Kyle knew it could've been some kind of ancient power that shouldn't be desturbed but Cartman says otherwise that the box could have a whole butt load of loot inside, Butters tried forgetting all the abuse he had to take over the passed 8 years and even if he manage to be independent for once there isn't always a way for poor Butters won't have strength to move on, his parents often ground him for no apparent reason and his friends besides one who considers him too much of a melvin almost everyone confuses him between right and wrong things that there are just no luck for him to be a little more assertive to them for once.

Meanwhile in Japan a trio of senior citizens who had taken part in the samurai business years ago and the only retired samurai who were still around gathered together in a quiet dojo where the old ancient onna-bugeisha lady asked the others if the were havving the same dream every night and they both nod yes "watashi dekinai shinjiru kono hi motte imashita ni kuru, ima sore okoru kyō, kanjiru sukina shitting zubon migi ima! (I cannot believe this day would have to come, now it's now happening today already, I feel like shitting pants right now!)" screeched one the old samurai, "Wareware dekimasen yuruidesu tada mada inkurudo saiitei wareware dekiru okonau arimasu chosa suru de tuan yoba remasu South Park, Colorado ni inkurudo U.S. umaku ikeba dare mo ishi aita... inkurudo bokkusu! (We cannot loose hope just yet, the least we can do is investigate in a town called South Park, Colorado in the U.S., hopefully no one will open... the box!) said the old western samurai as the last three samurai were ready to set off to South Park for a little visit but just to retrieve the ancient prison chest or it will be too late!

Later that night Clyde was busy trying to get this mystical chest to open, he used about almost everything for a pick-lock knife, toothpick, screwdriver, and a paperclip. The only key he could use to unlock was one of his dad's car keys and that still didn't do the trick. He knew he has to use some kind of old fashioned one, like a skeleton key that can easily unlock almost anything. The next day all the students rode the bus up to the sacred martial arts dojo of iaido kenjutsu where the whole class were greeted by two honorary shoguns who go back a long time during the age of Japanese rebellion, introducing themselves Saigo Mitsuyoshi and William Brunet.

"Children meet our two hosts who will be giving us a little tour around the dojo today, Mr. William Brunet and his acquaintance who's name I been having a hard time pronouncing." "His name is Saigo Mitsuyoshi Mr. Garrison." "uh yes Mudyoshi" "Mitsuyoshi!" "gasontite." "Mr. Brunet sir, does Mitsuyoshi speak English?" asked Stan "He knows only a little. Does anyone have any questions before the tour?" Craig raised his hand and asks "What happened to your right arm sir?" "Oh a ahh... a very gruesome battle... lets just put it that." So Saigo and William tours the class around the dojo showing them most of ancient Japan's paintings, sculptures, and antiques of samurai history and how it was like during the during the days of the shogunate, daimyo, (counting ninjas but that's different), during the tour Stan and Kyle were becoming very interested in doing martial arts once again only to practice iaido, kendo, and kenjutsu this time, learning to fight with a sword would make good self defense in their book, by the end of the tour the kids all rallied up in a circle together as the two hosts humbly asked a volunteer to walk fourth to hold one of their ancient swords they used in battle years ago, William happen to choose who the sealed sword was pointing to, Stan Marsh to summon up to touch it, he took slow steps forward to the two old men and gently grabbed on to the old katana and felt how old it was, William kneels down with a little brief tip "This sword is a thousand years old, actually it's about 52 years old whatever and hasn't been used ever since, it's that much of a rare, special, and very unique sword fit for a great hero." "Hero?" Stan replied "Heroes like you my boy." said William with an odd smile. The class was ready to return to the bus including Stan and the others while the two retire samurai mound for a few minutes but whispered to each other with some good news "Watashi shinjimasu wareware wa shimashita hakken no hitotsu watashitachi no kaitō soshite kashikoidesu opushon. (I believe we've found one of our answers and wise options.)" Brunet spoke with Mitsuyoshi in Japanese.

After school Cartman's having a little fuss because he wanted to hold the sword for himself thinking he would get a dramatic pose out of it or _possibly keep it_ , "Of coarse you wouldn't keep it Cartman it's theirs." said Kyle, "I meant possibly Kyle" bluffed Cartman "jeesh why the hell do you always keep taking peoples' dreams for granted!?" "I don't but I know _someone_ who likes to take other peoples' personal properties just to use them for his own intentions like the time you stole Jimmy's credit for the fish sticks joke or the day when you took Butters' Dad's drone and spy on Craig's Mom's private parts with it and uploading the video on the internet." "...Kenny here's a dollar for a call to remind me to cut Kyle's balls off tonight while I'm not doing anything." Eric whispered to Kenny as he flat out rejected that offer reminding him he already earned ten bucks a few days ago after cleaning the windows and mopping the floors at City Wok once again. The boys thought about practicing doing kendo on wanting to be Samurai someday earning honor just like them, Butters felt the same way as he wanted to join this event but as you'd already notice "Oh sure Butters you're welcome to join anything we're playing for." coned Cartman "Really?" questioned Butters "Do you really want to, if so then all you have to say is N-O." "... _no_?" "No you don't want to... then fuck off Butters." " _...What_?" "Yeah _uh_ no offense Butters but it's just that we're gonna practice being a samurai learning a new style of martial arts called iaido, kendo, and kenjutsu both particularly involving swordsmanship and with you joining us would kinda hold us back." said Stan, "Yeah dude I think it's best if you just step aside and let us work on this." said Kyle, "But I can practice guys give me a chance." begged Butters "Sorry Butters but you're just no good with samurai material even if you tried so... fuck off." replied Cartman once again, feeling heartbroken poor Butters wistfully walked away in sorrow and rejection once again while Cartman still convinces Kenny to just remind him to cut Kyle's balls off in his sleep tonight as Kenny just replied through his hood "Dude why don't you fuck off." "Okay I'll make it 20 buck then." said Cartman with a huge white lie, "Cartman do you have to be ignorant somewhere else?" said Kyle "You know what screw you guys I'm _goin home_." "Yeah good riddance." said Stan after that fat turd left "Hey!" meanwhile Clyde who was still desperate to find a skeleton key to try unlocking the mysterious chest asked his Dad if there is one hiding around the house somewhere "Sorry Son I'm afraid we don't have one at least not anymore now that we have new fashioned door keys, but I think the only ones who might be carrying one of those is at your friend Kenny's house." Said Clyde's father, "Well he's not really my friend but okay." replied Clyde as he made a little stop at the McCormick house to ask Kenny if he had a skeleton key and he told him no but he told him he does have a few hidden up in a tree hollow not too far from town. It was almost dark so Clyde immediately followed Kenny all the way up to the hillside of the woods, there they were as Butters who's fed up with all the foreshadowing rejection he's been taking now takes on this alter ego he usually plays like whenever he decides to take retribution by the name of Professor Chaos tries plotting what he calls an evil scheme on the town of South Park by taking down all the direction signs that help hikers find their way back down to South Park in case they get lost with the help of his little sidekick Dougie who takes the form of General Disarray often helping and supporting him on these..."not so threatening" missions, they don't seem to realize they'll backfire considering the two will get lost if all signs are down, and so Kenny and Clyde seem to get into the same condition as most of the signs were taken off the coast of the forest as Kenny tries to remember which way to where he kept all the skeleton keys he could find or that nobody else wants and yeah they get lost as well plus it was already getting darker, as for the other two they too were trying to find their way out of the woods and back to town before their parents will have a fit "Maybe this wasn't a good idea taken down all the direction signs back down to South Park." said Dougie "Yeah perhaps we should tries some other devious plans besides this seems a little harsh to get people lost and finding their way back." said Butters even though they got themselves lost to begin with.

And so it's finally night, a full moon has risen and the four boys still cannot find their way out of the woods, however luck has it Butters and Dougie manage to find a round quiet meadow where they could sit and relax for a brief moment on a tree stump, but something came out of the bushes with Butters and Dougie startled to what it could be, and it turns out to be just Kenny and Clyde who too are lost because they're still trying to find the tree Kenny hid the keys in the middle of the night with Butters curious to know what they're doing up in the first place, "That's it I give up, I can't believe I wasted so much time getting lost in the woods with no direction signs to point us back home all for a stupid skeleton keys I wanted to unlock and see what was inside this stupid box, it's probably nothing." grieved Clyde in tears and tossed the chest in the air hitting the snow sliding next to Butters as he picked up the chest surprisingly pulled out a key turning out to be one of the skeleton keys he found in an old tree hollow while he and Dougie were trying to find a way out of the woods earlier before running into Kenny and Clyde! And so Butters slowly used the key on the sacred chest carefully unlocking it and immediately cried "Hey guys I unlocked the box!" Clyde and Kenny were totally surprised when the chest was finally unlocked thanks to Butters as they both quickly rushed to open the box and see what was inside as the four peaked inside but... it turns out to be nothing but black ashes of soot, "What, that's it there was nothing in this box but black smelly soot!?" disappointed Clyde "Wait there's something sticking out." convinced Butters reaching his hand and pulled out some white little piece of paper, it turns out to be some kind of note "ewe Butters what you do that for, all that black soot smells like dead corpses!" disgusted Clyde, "Yeah what the hell." said Kenny through his hood but Butters explained it's some kind of little note that had strange writings on it but these writings are in Japanese, and the boys couldn't understand Japanese language Clyde sulks "Well this was what I call nothing but a wild goose chase." and handed the chest to Kenny before walking over to the tree stump sitting down in his misery however Butters found more writings on the back of the card that looked like they were in English except Butters doesn't know how he can pronounce it but he gave it a try as he spoke what the writings on the back said "...o... _O_... okire iru a subarashidesu akuma no yomi tame ni watshi samon inkurudo kara kimi no subarashidesu subarashidesu nemuri ni supureddo motto dai konran soshite subarashidesu subarashidesu ryakudatsu." Then the ground started shaking a little bit which made the lost kids jump, Butters had no idea what was going on just now but whatever it was Butters must have been catching on to something as he foolishly repeated the same line a little louder the bright full moon in the sky flashed into red reflecting it's light all over South Park Colorado and then the ground was shaking once again like an earthquake! The four boys started panicking until all of a sudden Kenny heard a little whisper coming from inside the chest, he opened it and took one last peak and the ground stopped shaking, feeling a little suspicious Kenny took one closer look at all that pile of black soot, and then it happened... the soot began moving, morphing into some kind of face! Kenny was stunned at first then suddenly the face shaped soot sprang from out of the box hitting Kenny's face in a big blistering flash of light splashing in his face so quick and fast, Butters, Clyde, and Dougie watch in horror as poor Kenny's flesh from beyond his hooded winter coat gets mutually devoured by all this unsustainable power striking through his body, the huge red light from the moon started fading away as Kenny's body floated in the air with all the wind blowing around, large thundering noises and a large flash struck blinking a few times, then Kenny fell to the snowy ground toasted up like burnt popcorn. Butters quickly ran up to Kenny to check if he's still alive or not, he carefully looked down upon his face "...uh...K...Kenny... are you alright?" he spoke softly "...Kenny?" Suddenly Kenny's eyes opened but not the kind of eyes Butters was expecting for his eyes hellishly sprang open glowing red! Butters jumped in fear walking back away from Kenny who rises on his feet standing breathing very heavily and with a mighty yawn while the kids are feeling too timid to get closer to him, he hesitated at first but then he started struggling with something, what exactly could it be? The ground shook again only from where Kenny's standing as he from out of nowhere strikes an energy of green lightning from out of his sleeves while floating in the air again this time spinning around and around faster than a globe for a few seconds until he now encircles a whole force field ball of fire engulfing within the air range from the center of Kenny but then fades away after hitting most of the trees surrounding the round meadow destroying them luckily the three boys quickly took cover inside a big snow pile before the huge flames could get them as the snow melted after the fire wore off, Kenny floated down but is still struggling while dangling with his hooded coat as he furiously tore it off ripping and shredding it with his bear hands screaming like a screeching fox while his back was turned, he then stopped and took a deep breath in and out... Butters took a few steps forward to Kenny but not too close to ask him one last time if he's alright "Kenny are you alright now...Kenny?" Kenny with his half torn up jacket turned around facing Butters in the eye only to be shown in a more shocking reveal, Kenny's whole face was shown a bit different from before, he looked more menacing aside from the dark round red flaring eyes he shows a big angry pissed off snarling scowl while breathing in a deep raspy voice "Wahh!" screeched Butters in fear "Oh hamburgers!" even Clyde and Dougie felt the same reaction to the boy's massive monstrosity "Kenny, it's me Butters your friend remember." the corrupted Kenny who now spiritually turns out to be possessed glared at Butters with a threatening and yet curious look like he never seen white skinned children befire as he manage to speak after a few coughs "...o...O...a A ji bun no KAMI kimi wa motteru shimason ie aidia do yatte ikigurushidesu sore arimasu ni soko! (o...O... Oh my GOD you have no idea how stuffy it is in there)." "...uh What did you say?" asked Butters, "Dare arimasu kimi wa, doko amu watash!? (Who are you, where am I!?)" asked the spiritually possessed Kenny with a grunt, Butters and the other two seemed to not understand why he's speaking in a different language so Clyde asked "um... Kenny no offense but could you please speak English." He was silent at first but "e... _Eeeenglish_?" he slightly asked " _English_." Butters replied, they still can't figure out why Kenny cannot speak English so he decided to try a little sign language like communication pointing to himself calling his name then points to Clyde calling his name, but Dougie pointed himself calling his name already, the demon controlling inside Kenny's body feeling a little flattered by this introduced himself to the group with a little smile placing pointing to himself calling the name of who he really is... "Watashi amu inkurudo masuta no subete tsumi fudotoku soshite pawa, watashi amu inkurudo hakai no subete junrui soshite inkurudo haitatsunin no shi inkurudo konton! Auh... I... .I am... Homokusa, Tukisoda, ...Shiro!" he cried raising his arms up while floating again only dramatically encircling himself in two x crossing green flaming rings... _okay..._ then it faded away and he floated back down returning to his conversation with the boys, " _Shiro_ , _Butters_." he said pointing from himself calling his name pointing to Butters calling his name, " _Shooroh_?" surprised Clyde as the spirit replied "Shiro Hi Shiro!" "Uh... okay... Ken... or uh... _Sharro_ can you help, _help, Shiro_... _help Butters_ , _Clyde, Dougie_ return home, home, town, _hoomme_." Butters tried getting him to understand, and he replied "...H... _Homu_?" "Homu, uh yeah, yeah homu, please help Butters, Clyde, Dougie return homu." Butters didn't hear a reply from him at first but Clyde starts crying in an annoyance responding "wahauhaa! It's dark and late, we're lost and cold and we'll never find our way back home!" but he immediately silence Clyde's irritating grieving with a big slap in the face, "Chinmoku kimi wa oroka nakigoto o iimasu sukoshi yoji! Shiro kangae koko ni! ( Silence you stupid whiny little infant! Shiro thinking here!)" so he focused in his mind sensing something as he hears police car hydrants, and other human mortals coming from the west not too far as he quickly posed to the west side of the woods raising his left hand arm with a fist opening his hand and out burst a huge wind through the trees exposing and knocking them down to make a clear path which gave him the solicitation to lead Butters, Clyde, and Dougie back to their home.

It took a while but the four boys finally made it out of the woods and found the town of South Park just down the hill "Bout time, I'm freezing here." whined Clyde, and so the four boys were on their way back down to South Park safe and sound... sort of... for one thing Kenny who is now spiritually possessed by the form of the notorious sorcerer Shiro was now ready to seek his revenge once and for all but not until he finds out where he really is after turning around facing the timid children for one minute then gave a silent shush which supposedly meant them to keep this all to themselves, quiet and not a word to anyone.

Stan once again keeps getting the same dream over and over again just as his Mother Sharon Marsh took him to see a doctor's for a little check up to see if he's been staying healthy or not, the doctor said it might have been the case of ROMnipathy, the doctor explains it's a certain type of sleeping disorder that usually happens whenever someone reads too much stuff on the internet for almost a whole day every hour whether it's on your computer, ipod, or phone but Stan's Mother lets the doctor perfectly know that her son does not use his computer at home often and definitely not late at night, the doctor couldn't tell what else it could be but Stan still feels a little lost at this because these dreams had to have been some kind of sign of the future or something and it didn't help that he tried explaining it this to his friends he and they kept wondering whatever happened Kenny, every missing child was found that one late night except for him, Clyde remained quiet during lunch and recess a little petrified after what he and the other boys had been through last night, Butters wanted to explain to three what had happened but just end up telling them "...The last time I saw him earlier he was sick with cold flu or something just Dougie, Clyde and I were trying to find our way back home after getting lost out in the cold for too long and I'm also grounded for that." and then rushed back to class, the boys were quite suspicious about this but couldn't help that Butters could be hiding something but it's bad enough that there were more strange things going on in South Park a whole mass of cars crashing into every building each side across the street and torn down utility poles in town all done by some kind of strong and powerful force of wind as the citizens it was on the news aside from everything flashed all in red outside for a short minute, on top of all this Kyle just brought up the fact that after the red flash disappeared he and Ike witnessed an odd shaped skylight in the clouds located above the same hilltop forest the teacher mentioned Butters, Clyde, and Dougie were wondering in, Kyle thinks it's probably just a little coincidence but considering all the other things that were happening last night feels somewhat important not to ignore, after school was done Butters feeling guilty about what happened to poor Kenny last night and after not telling the others what really happened to him tries to go out looking for him, he knew he had to return home because he was still grounded for a week after worrying his parents for being gone all night alone in the woods and didn't tell them where he was on that same night but Butters couldn't admit one of his closest friends were still missing, Butters had to quickly investigate but not before putting on his Professor Chaos outfit from behind the alley dumpster having no one besides his parents recognize him while he's on the search for Kenny or should we say... anyway Butters must be getting closer to him for he knew just where all these damages were caused by, just then Butters spotted something glowing in green from inside the South Park Public Library beyond all the car accidents, torn down poles, and a few half wrecked food shop buildings in a closed area planned to be reconstructed tomorrow, but because Butters was dressed as Professor Chaos and his alter ego doesn't listen to the law he just crossed the line anyway even though isn't exactly reacting like his character right now while looking for his demonically possessed friend. Butters tired to take a look inside but the door was sealed up with a stack of poles, Butters tried to immediately call out for Kenny if he was in there five times but no answer came however he then tried to sneak in through the windows if they weren't locked but once again those couldn't budge either, but then just as Butters tried opening the last window something snatched him by surprise dragged him away from the building and it wasn't the police, shockingly it appeared to be a force of wind carrying Butters away ready to throw him far from the building right up until he immediately cried "Butters! It's Butters Butteeers Jooro! now the wind had stopped and gently dropping Butters to the front spot of the library, something whispered to him "...Buuutteeersss..." he stopped panicking and got up curious to know who said that "Kenny is that you?" Butters spoke softly "Are you there?" "...I here." the voice replied to Butters hearing it from the main entrance as all the poles were magically in the air moving outta the way which astounded Butters as the voice whispered in a rather threatening way "I... hear... peep... I rip tongue... out." Butters shook but the voice whispered again "...Come... in..." as the door gently opened by itself, Butters still stood there all quiet not knowing what's up even though he technically already knows just what he might be up against, so he slowly took only a few little baby steps to the doorway after slowly walking up the front porch but... "I said come in." the stranger inside raised his index finger to summoning him, therefore forcefully pulling Butters in faster as the air until it stopped, tripping him to the carpet floor and stumbling into the main level of the library where he took his tin foil off and sees a messy tun of books scattered all over the place all trashed to the floor including other people inside lying presumably dead, and there he found Kenny... aka Shiro who doesn't seem to appear homicidal or aggressive towards timid Butters for he is only sitting at a table quietly reading a few books next to a stack of others most were part of the encyclopedia, he now a little calm after all that massive destruction he caused out there, "No word... until I finish." he said so Butters tried keeping it quiet for if he knows what's good for him he quietly took a seat at the other tables minding his own business without disturbing him until he was done with the last book he was reading, after measly 10 minutes of Butters waiting while being pestered by a fly he finally finished the last book of the encyclopedia including a few books involving English/Japanese translations.

Butters still sitting down patient turned around feeling a little startled but now thinks it's time to speak to him in person after he close the book, he moved outta the other table facing him while holding his head down above the table so Butters tries speaking soft once again "Um... pardon me Kenny but I was kinda wondering if you could return home and we ca..." suddenly not Kenny rose his head facing Butters and used a bizarre trick on silencing him by posing his left hand up with a pulp pinch waving it to the right zipping Butters's mouth! ...Well at least he didn't rip his tongue off... so he zipped Butters's mouth silencing him facing him with a now cunning and fiendish grin... " _hhmm..._ I not want to hear such stupid petition." he replied "You are just a _puny_ pathetic little western mortal like the rest of them out there in such a puzzled village where I left to wonder where I am at, you probably wondering why I now speak better if not little better in English if I correct, ever since my soul was finally free thanks to someone who opened the sacred chest it took me a while to get use to new body as I tried focusing on controlling mind and vocal cords now possessing the knowledge of English language as I tried mastering the words pronouncing them correctly and took hours and hours translating every word from these books I could understand all night so far, but I little overwhelmed by nature from the image of this mind most involving more children, children like you and stupid whiny little infant from forest last night, so many gruesome deaths, and... boobies, I correct?" ...So.. little cross dressing one... before I rip your tongue out or use any other fitting punishment for you, why have you come and where am I ... _Japan_ or... somewhere else? And _seri-ous-ly_ what that you wearing? ...Okay, okay... you speak now." He unzipped Butters's mouth giving him a chance to breath again no less, "... Would it kill you to breath through no... wait... _oh ya_ ho ho silly me." he chuckled, Butters took it gently technically not giving the fact that he'll do something dreadful to him afterwards "This isn't Japan Kenny this is the United States of America, South Park Colorado." " _America_? _Western country_?" he puzzled, "Yeah Kenny you know we all live here in the U.S." the last comment from Butters all of a sudden began to set him in after calling him by the wrong name! "...um Kenny?" the inner demonic figure stumped his feet like thunder and turned to Butters flying in high speed towards him with fury, Butters fearfully ran but just couldn't hide from his wrath "Ah, wait a minute don't take my tongue I'm sorry Kenny I'm sorry!" he shrieked but the boy's way was blocked from a quick speed turn as he snatched Butters by the jaw in a tight grip with slightly sharp nails growing from his fingers carrying him up in the air glaring at him eye to eye again returning to his intense side "SILENCE!" he hollered "How... dare you address me by the wrong individual you miserable white skin rat, I told you for the last time... I am not Kenny and nor is it Jooro fool... I am the great Shiro master of all darkness and deliverer of destruction and death to all who appose me!" For many years I been a prisoner in that foul old chest and now the time has come for a sweetening taste of vengeance to the world and all the samurai!" Butters tried speaking through a little kissy face while squirming in high gravity, "...eehh...ehhe!" he couldn't understand from all that choking so he dropped him at a 10 feet high distance to the table below barely knocking him unconscious as Butters had to catch his breath from all that pressure "Chop chop, talk talk who you again and what you wan't?" "...eh... ...Okay Ke... I mean... sshe... sh... ...Shiro, my name is Butters, Leopold Butters Stotch, I unlocked the box." he said, " _Wha ..._ " Butters explained that he was the one who unlocked the chest with just an old average skeleton key when Clyde couldn't find one around the woods and found a little card inside in a pile of black soot he tried to pronounce the words on the back instead because the other words on the other side were gibberish writing he couldn't understand which he still held on to and showed it to Shiro, he looked over the card and explained "First off this Japanese writing fool, second the card simply say the same line on each side, they both say: awake oh great demon of darkness for I summon from your great great slumber to spread more havoc and great great plunder, it be the words to call out by the full moon the night I free, you free me?" Butters just nodded yes to occupy him, Shiro puzzled again but then returns to his cool side finding his fragile tension to be a little ironic "You seem little amusing." he said "Yeah uh... not to offend but did you looked in a mirror yet?" Butters asked, "I... ...no... I not, I too busy reading and destroying things before knowing my appearance I feel like fool and feel like in short body, where I find mirror I must take quick look at once." Butters pointed him to the two restrooms where the mirrors are he oddly enough used the girls' room and took a good look in the reflection and a scream was heard by Butters with Shiro now realizing he's in a little child's body even though he should've already known considering he did mentioned he looked through Kenny's mind and soul so what the hell... anyway he just couldn't accept it either and didn't expect to control one like this as he stormed out the restroom sulking to his knees in humiliation and embarrassment but Butters tried comforting him saying "It's okay you can still do whatever it is you were planning on doing until it's time for you to rest in peace ." "Maybe fine for you but my life still feels shunned I living in little child body and not just any little child body it has to be the white American one." he moaned after swiping Butters's green cape to blowing his nose and then handing the huge snot loaded cloth back to him " _Ewwe_ it's all sticky." but Butters told him otherwise "Well look on the bright side it's 22nd century so you won't have to worry about getting rid of any samurai cause there aren't any samurai around anymore the two old tour guides told us yesterday that the samurai days were already declined around 1877 when Japan was being governed and the _whole world_ was changing they said." Shiro was stunned after hearing what Butters told him "...no samurai?" he softly asked, "Nope, welcome to the modern world... Ss...Shiro." replied Butters, Shiro puzzled one more time realizing those encyclopedias weren't some flimflam stories they were indeed the facts, but something in the mind of his soul hatched a cunning idea that could be useful to one of his goals as he decided to offer an acquaintanceship with Butters "Then how about you take me on little tour around your _homu_... or should I say heh _home_ ...?" Your life spared, for now..." "Gosh I really appreciate that, okay why not but why don't I show you the McCormick house first the home of your body before seeing... more of South Park." "... _Right_ , I accept." honorably bowing with a little respect to Butters, and so the two bailed out of the library unseen with Butters guiding the sinister Shiro to the boys' neighborhood, what he did before in Japan he will do just the same in South Park.

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman still didn't hear anything back from the police or Kenny's parents if they found him yet, the three boys are now getting a little worried about poor Kenny hardly knowing whether he's alive or not, "Maybe he might have been kidnapped or something last night probably taken away by a tribe of blood thirsty ginger kids who wanted to feed on his flesh in order to survive." advised heart-ass Cartman, Kyle is just too irritated to listen to more of his bullshit about ginger kids "I am not getting sucked into this again, Cartman go fuck yourself." "Suck my balls Kyle." "Make me." the argument was interrupted when Stan quickly told them he overheard a few homeless guys rumoring they saw two young boys wondering about from town and one of them looked like they were controlled by some kind of alien disease they mentioned, "Dude I think it probably had to have been Kenny they're muttering about." wondered Stan, the boys thought about investigating this situation but little do they know not everything's what it seems like before in this part of town. Butters finally made it back to the residents of South Park, Shiro remained silent during their long walk as Butters discover the flier of a missing person on the street poles, it's Kenny's picture showing that he's the missing child, Butters had to quickly lure Kenny's body to his house not knowing what will happen when his parents find out he's been possessed by some ancient Japanese apparition, so they've reached Kenny's home where Shiro finds it to be way more repulsive and filthy than the rest of these houses he witnessed calling it a foul soiled up hut house built by amateurs, Butters then wonders "You know I was kinda wondering what exactly did you meant by that one little shush last night, Clyde believed we shouldn't tell anyone at school about what happened back up in the woods." "Hi that good, I not expect any mortal earth-lings to spread the word to anyone _other wise_... that ruin whole surprise, you not told anyone my existence?" Shiro stared his eyes into Butters' "Well... only my parents about our experience that night but they think I was making it up so they grounded me to my room until I tell them the real fact..." "Butters! There you are!" cried Butters's Dad, "Uh oh! I forgot I was suppose to return home I'm still grounded to my room!" Stephen and Linda found Butters who were more disappointed with him because he didn't bother to come back home after school hours ago and it's the middle of 5 pm in the afternoon with the sun going down so they were now gonna have to ground him double times but are a little surprised seeing him with a strange young boy with untidy hair and angry red glowing eyes who they aren't familiar with, "Butters didn't we tell you not to talk to strangers especially ones with creepy red glowing eyes!" hollered Butters's Dad "But Mom, Dad he's no stranger it's Ke..." but they immediately shunned no buts to him as they grabbed him by the arm to the car taking him straight home leaving Shiro to what the point was taking him around the neighborhood for all that. As much as he despises the house in front of him cannot deny that he's freezing outside and he needs some shelter from out of the cold somewhere to rest and wasn't gonna bother wasting time returning to the library dealing with more of the law again, he admits but no doubt annoyed that this new body is getting very tired over 16 hours remaining awake through last night. Stuart McCormick, Kenny's Dad quickly answered the hard banging from the door and is now shocked to see Kenny found alive but a little different... "...Honey! ...I think our son is back." he called for his wife Carol, Kenny's Mom. Shiro who the McCormicks don't realize Kenny's body's possessed by walked in taking the smelly shoes he wore for two days off and looked at the whole living room with such disgust as Carol rushed to see what Stuart was yelling about, she's too in shock to see Kenny alive and found while her son is just standing in the middle of the living room silent and nostalgic, she came over to him and embraced him with joy "Oh Kenny you're alive an okay, your father and I were worried sick where have you been, good GOD you need a bath mister just what happen to your coat, why is your shirt and hair all messed up, and your eyes are all pinkish red have you not been getting any sleep lately." she asked, but Shiro feeling very uncomfortable and humiliating with this could not stand being touched by their filth in his point of view as he slaps her in the face so hard to drop him and replied "Do not touch me with your filth again peasant I had lots of sleep over the last five years, just need little hours of rest with this body before many hours of pain and misery to this new land!" Carol fazes in pain and confused to what he hit her for and why he's talking so funny, Stuart saw this and tries to talk some sense into him "Now what kind of a son did we raise to hit your mom like that, now you best apologize to her right now and march to room." "Nobody gives orders to my presents smelly old foul bum." said Shiro with a glare at Stuart and moving him out of the way swinging his arm in a mighty push to the wall as he now has to settle in a wretched house for the night while choosing a room that was the least messy and ironically it was Kenny's bedroom he chose, he stepped in still repulsed but took the room and warned everyone in the house not to disturb him during his little meditation before he takes his five hour sleep leaving Kenny's poor, helpless, and frightened little sister Karen worried about what will happen if her corrupted brother comes out his room angry, her mother hushed her to keep quiet while Stuart tried to immediately call the only answer to fix this problem, they've called in Father Maxi for an exorcism as Kenny's parents believe their son's spiritually possessed by the devil, they showed him to the bedroom where the demon was sitting down on the floor meditating in peace but nothing stopped the priest from barging in to perform the dispossession on him, however Shiro wasn't gonna tolerate any of this finding their result to be useless and it astonishingly had no effect on him! A strong crash from out of the window threw Father Maxi flying out in the air 20 miles away only to crash through a few trucks there for killing him in the process! "But, but how... exorcism always works in evil spirits before not even the devil can hold em back." confused Stuart, Shiro chuckles to his absurd belief "If you not notice I be christian myself, a man of GOD except more of a fallen angel nowadays, plus I met the devil and other underworld rulers who given me ability to be perfectly shield from any spiritual dispossession now, so either you not disturb my meditation or more heads will roll." he threatened, "oh yeah, well... I rather not see your face in my damn house then." Stuart replied foolishly challenging him after having enough of all this demanding him to get out of Kenny's body, but Shiro ignores his word and thought of a better idea, from outta nowhere he used a crazy magical trick on Stuart's face as he summoned their old worthless basketball and using his index finger he poked it filling it with enough air and then posed his left arm once again only this time he quickly moved it back now gained the power to remove Stuart's mouth, nose, and eyes clean away from his blank face just like a band-aide and quickly attaching it on the hard heavy pumped up basketball, he took it outside and gave Stuart a fair punishment, by dribbling the ball with his face on it to the ground so many times and kept shooting him through their hoop 10 times with a high score pictured in his thought next he bounced his face on the ball so hard enough to bounce him so high up in the sky and eventually landing to the top of the car in the driveway bouncing it's way off to the ground, Shiro picks up the ball with Stuart's face all very bruised up with a bloody nose, black eye and some teeth fallen out on it and spins the ball from his finger so fast getting Stuart's face to vomit until the spinning stopped, he looked at his pathetic face "How about you not show _your_ face in _my_ damn house then!" he taunted him with fear tossed the ball in the air again then hits it like a beach ball so hard in a more higher distance sending it flying far away from South Park to supposedly never to return leaving Stuart's faceless body wondering off into town! Shiro now makes a grand statement about making lots and lots of changes around here during his presents, "..Kenny?" Kenny's little sister squeaked while her mother held on to her with Kenny's older brother Kevin the whole family feeling much more traumatized to watch what the sorcerer is about to pull off next!

A few blocks down the street on the right Stan still cannot get over all these same dreams he keeps having every night so he tried using prazosin to help with his dreams but Sharon (his Mom) took the stuff from him convincing him those are for his grandpa only whenever he gets into a heart failure even though Stan explained his grandpa gave him the pills telling him he's tired of using them every night, but Sharon had a better instead for her son to help with his dreams for at least a while an old fashion dreamcatcher that was given from her father and his father who bought from a flea market, Stan was willing to give it a try. The next day came and Stan woke up he was in luck cause he didn't had the same dream again and was starting to feel a little bit better now so he was able to be more active... for now that is... anyway... William and Saigo were too late their mission has failed for they could not report from anyone about a long lost chest and now that the red blood moon light had risen in the sky a few nights ago they knew someone ironically had a skeleton key to unlock the box and knew the words, they both sat down taking their very last whole day breaths for what they're about to get whats coming to them declaring that all hope is lost however Saigo seems to disagree as he heard from their council that there might still be another hope, another samurai skilled person by blood who might put a stop to all this, William felt confident to be reminded from his old friend except the only downside is who or where exactly can they find the one who is worthy of learning the skills and knowledge from the sacred scroll of the samurai? Suddenly things start to coming in for the worst when surprise, surprise... Shiro who surprisingly manage to find the two old samurai and timidly from out of nowhere showed up without any sound as he appears floating 15 inches in the air wearing one of Kenny's other clothes instead of those same orange hooded winter coats from in his closet wearing his Dad's big blue faux winter coat over it while his now long frizzy hair wrapped in a ponytail with the two old men finding this to be unbelievably odd to what they're sensing behind them as they know just who it is, and so Shiro at last found out his two old or should I say really old enemies still around _but not for long that is_ for he knew something suspicious to what two old men Butters was talking about yesterday especially after sensing their existence from his meditation through Kenny's mind last night! Now with one of their last words Mitsuyoshi spoke in Japanese "Watashi junbi ga dekite iru. ( I ready.)" leaving Brunet to speak his last in English "You may kill us, but you will never rule over Japan." Before their fate Shiro replied to them in English in with a little surprise after a little chuckle "...On contrary... I _already_ found bigger better land to conquer even if it need little fixer _upper_... and... well you both right about _one thing_." he said with the snap of his fingers.

Cutting back to the elementary school, Butters's parents had to drive him up there in order to make sure he's doesn't wonder off then and after school. As much as Stan is relieved for getting a good night sleep but a little disappointed that he couldn't had that much rest to study the swordsman skills of iaido a few days ago, both he, Kyle, and Cartman agreed they have a word with Butters around recess due to the belief of him hiding something and knows damn well of what happened to Kenny even if they have to force him to spill the beans. Butters used the bathroom during after lunch only to run into Shiro who emerged from the windows now wearing a dark navy blue kimono just to have a little conversation with him "...Oh uh... hey Ke... I mean Shhiro is that you?" "In fletch and blood with new profile." "Yeah I can see that you're wearing a ponytail now?" " _Onsha._ " "Wa... uh look I I'm sorry for bailing out on you last night my..." "Never mind the bailing, _all_ forgivin in fact I _like_ to _thank_ little crossdresser for showing Shiro tour around town, it appears the child body I live inside seem strong, really, really, invigorating. It increase my powers, strength, and knowledge, look like I underestimated new body feeling totally reborn once again, you know about two old men from old dojo?" "... _uh_... _yes_." "Well let say I paid them little visit and gave them little gift." "WWwhat gift was that?" "...Let's cut to chase, but first we talk outside where it quiet, even walls have ears..." "...Yeah good point I mean somebody might be listening in the stall rooms." Shiro asked for Butters's hand and both materialize outside on the flat roof top without anyone seeing them "Okay K... (fake brief cough) ...Shiro is there anything else you want me to do for you?" "Why _nothing_... except, I believe this town need more fixer upper from _my_ point a view, however because you the one who free me from foul smelly 2000 year old box I not help but feel like granting you anything you wan't, before I continue with more misery to _this_ town that is." "Anything?" "...Name it little white boy." "... _Gee wiz_..." Butters tried thinking of what he wants but there's just too much on his mind that he could think of until... "Hey today, Chop, chop, talk, talk, grant, grant, pick something!" "Alright, alright, alright uh... well usually as Professor Chaos I thought about trying to destroy the Earth." Shiro flattered by one of Butters's sarcastic goals " _Ha ha hah ha ho ha ha ha ha_...hhhhhh... what you had in mind?" he looked at Butters with a flattering grin, "Gee I wish I had my costume on for this..." during outdoor recess as much as Stan and the others try getting to the bottom this Cartman says otherwise that Butters isn't worth it "...That's technically my job..." ...yeah we know fatass... " _Hey_!" ... _and_... they might as well learn to be samurai with or without Kenny with Kyle finding it disapproval to not look for him after a few days, Stan didn't wanna agree with Cartman's advice but yet he alongside Kyle were just destined to learn iaido and learn how to fight like a samurai, however he just can't get over the fact that even Kyle can't either about what the two ancient ronins told them clear during the samurai history tour that the samurai days declined ever since the government gave birth to more of the modern world and nobody in Japan or especially anywhere else serve feudal monarchs or anything like that anymore, feudalism had already ended years ago so no point of going out looking for trouble slashing any foe with a sword or going to war like any of that, Kyle then admits that even if samurai still exist in the present day it would probably mean a lot of hard work to get across and take many years of dicapline which Stan technically denies as he tried so hard learning the first lesson iaido when he and Kyle went over to the Ichi Ban Karate Dojo a few nights ago but was easily dismissed by his sensei who not only told to him that he lacked both discipline and sleep but ended up telling him the exact same fact from the other Dojo about one of the four boys' fun goals, Kyle also admit that he's not so good with Iadio swinging the sword up and down and back and forth as the least he's good at is probably just using nonchakus he kept hiding from his mother or better off practicing another art he was interested in using a staff which must be bō he's thinking of, "...You know what screw it," said Stan, "I'm pretty sure this whole week's been just a share coincidence, I believe Kenny will probably turn up soon I think I can give it a week or two." "I'd give it three days" said Cartman "if his flesh is not yet eaten by..." "Don't even start fatass." told off Kyle. Afterwards Stan only asked Wendy if she knew anything about Butters's absents she didn't but then he had a brief moment with her about Valentines Break plans "Isn't that a little early, there's about three weeks before that." "Yeah I know but my friends are already making plans for their break so I thought I don't know maybe perhaps I might as well get mine over with if that's alright with you..." "Actually I wanted to tell you this later but, my parents are already making plans on driving me up with them to Las Angeles on the upcoming Valentines Day, my older cousin is getting married in Big Bear Lake on that day and we'll be leaving on the 12th of February and won't be back until the 16th so I might be able to give you a call around that day if I can." "But..." "I gotta go play kick ball with Bebe and Nicole, see you later." So feeling lone and down, poor Stan has nothing else to do on his upcoming break in a few weeks "...Well so much for that."

Butters quickly pulled out his Professor Chaos costume he kept in his backpack in the hallway locker for some reason "Oh I just keep it here just in case I got off the hook from my parents then Dougie and I would continue on with our evil schemes if I ever feel like getting mistreated or outcasted... something like that." ... _Okay_... _anyway_ Butters pointed Shiro out to where he as Professor Chaos was planning one of his most diabolical plans to sarcastically destroy earth which was to take down all the direction signs throughout the whole forest on top of the hill for every hiker and traveler to get lost and not find their way back home as he mentioned it was his most cruel way of bringing chaos around South Park, "What do you think after the pass few months my previous evil plans were not so purely wicked and despicable compared to this for once and it would've worked a little better until General Dissaray and I shouldn't have taken down the signs from the start to the end of the trails leading us getting ourselves lost, right up until you came and helped Clyde and us get back home. ...Um Shiro?" Shiro stays silent for a few seconds and then "... That it? ...That your idea of Earth destruction? That you call... _chaos_?" "Yeah, actually I was thinking of something that I believe is really wrong I thought about taking down all the license plate from the back of all these cars in town and the drivers will suffer the consequences with the law and..." "I heard enough, how I put this, what you told me is most disgraceful strategy and incomprehensibly poor excuse for vengeance, you call those destroying Earth while I call a spider praying on peach instead of other insects and mate with beetle instead of any other spider it just never match." "...So you're saying... my plans are all gay?" "Of course they gay!" Shiro grabbed Butters and took him to the top of the flat roof of some salon building "again" without anyone looking and let go of him as he demonstrates a perfessional to Butters's nonthreatening goals walking up to the egde of the building "This is what real chaos look like..." he rise his hands and creates a huge loud thunder clap of them aimed at the police station as the power splitted parts of that building in half with the top piece slipping off crashing down to the road! "... _Holy hamburgers_..." struck Butters, "See, you think real chaos but you _not know_ real chaos like this, for it not chaos without, death and des-s- _structionn_." "...I guess that's true... but I can't take peoples lives away that's just not right." "... _Please_ , spreading chaos not right either, besides you think _these_ people serve good there no chance of them living by GOD's rules, after all you sometime not always serve the name of good..." "I don't?" " _No_... I can sense your thoughts, you need of vengeance to those who reject, redicule, and mistreat you, I _correct_?" "...Yeah I am..." "Then you use strong anger inside you to feast on who you hate the most." "...Who...I...hate the most." "Hi, tell you what, you serve my every instruction, I see you deeply rewarded, remember no turning back after this as I not turn back on generocity, so we have bargain dear _acquaintance_?" "... You know come to think of it there is one thing I really wanted." Butters wispered it Shiro's ears and Shiro was surprised but very pleased to hear his request laughing with joy "HO-HO-he-ho-ha-ha-ho... ...I fix that..." Butters gladly agreed with him and shook his hand but then something in Shiro fazed him, he quickly removed his hand away from Butters "RELEASE THE HAND Don't touch me!" he snapped, "...I mean... well done companion _he he hm hm_ , here step one in order for that, you out of those clothes that too gay... _hmmm_ , need something that suit you more supreme... I got just one right for your small shape it in dojo not too far." "...I accept." "Follow me." Shiro who mysteriously manipulated Butters into joining him on a true sinister plot took him all the way up to the same dojo he killed his two old enemies in where he found the right uniform for Butters to change into "I hope we don't get caught for this." "No trouble our two old wise gentlemen leave me in charge during little old departure." "Oh, I didn't know that and by the way nice dress." Shiro slapped Butters "It not called dress it called kimono _Peanut Butters_ ,now put this on!" he handed Butters his new outfit and suited himself up, "Now that better, how you feel?" "The whole thing feels pretty heavy." "No worry you get hang of it in few days, now for step two the most important part, we going to need more recruits."

Back at Elementary School Butters' Parents are a lot more furious because Butters once again snuck out of class which means they'll have to think of a more secure punishment for him when he gets back to the house, now Kyle and Stan were finding it really odd because Butters is missing again, Kyle recomended they investigate this just checking a few of the streets including the park playground, meanwhile Clyde's at home sitting on the couch watching Tarrance and Phillip until he heard a knock at the door and well... it turned out to be Butters and Shiro surprising him with a bow "Konnichiwa Clyde." greeted Butters, "Butters, _Kenny_!?" "He's not Kenny Clyde, he's Shiro _remember_." " _Hi_ " "Hello." "I say yes hi yes is hi stupid infant now listen good I in need of enlisting big band of strong armed men, you have other inkeepers in this house?" "...Mom!" Clyde cried, 2 hours later Dougie answered his door only to find Stan and Kyle who asked if he knew where Butters was but he didn't so they continued checking every house in the neighborhood after 3 minutes the doorbell rang again and Dougie answered it now finding the same reaction Clyde had "Butters!?" "Konnichiwa." "Oh boy..." Kyle and Stan searched on shearched until Kyle was pardoned by Shiela Brofloski his Mom who want's to have a word with him back home, Stan admitted it was getting dark soon etc etc so Sheila gave him ride back to their house and told him he'll see him in the morning and all that so Kyle and his Mom talk and she's very disapointed when she found Kyle hid a weapon in his bedroom his nonchakus, being an overprotective mother that she is she humbly forbids him from using em "Mom that's not fair, this sucks!" "Watch your mouth Kyle I will not allow any weapons like these in my house and you know it! These are goin in the trash!" "What, by I bought and pa..." "No Kyle it's bad enough the citizens and I had mistakenly allowed some of this crap a year ago but not this time I'm getting rid of these once and for all, we'll discuss this later young man right now I need to get started with dinner right away." Kyle feeling miserable that his 15 dollar nunchakus are taken away he has nothing to practice with in martial arts safe for maybe practice doing bō like with a stick or something. Butters had to get some rest eventhough Shiro doesn't but was willing to put their mission on hold for now but tomorrow the work begins and as for Butters' troubles Shiro gave him a little something that could _seposedly_ help with his defense against anyone or anything that keeps getting under his skin tries to hurt him before he returned to the dojo, so he came back home and boy were his parents having a fit because all the disobedience he gave to them they're both scolding at him about send him away to juvenile hall then something came into Butters' mind picturing him with images of every past years of inexcusable abuse he had to go through with his parents popping in and out mind shown through eyes _briefly_ as something began to snap inside Butters in deep raging anger giving him the opportunity to deal with his heartless family for good.

The next morning around 6am Stan woke up and realizes his Mom is upset because his childish Dad Randy Marsh didn't return home from the bar last night believing he could probably be passed out as usual or _did he_... today the Mayor of South Park sent her enforcers to immediately report everyone in town and I mean every citizen in town including those who are working in stores and teaching in the school had to the City Hall building where she makes a rather unusual announcement, before we come to that Butters wakes up in bed believing he had a nightmare of some kind only to find out this wasn't a dream when he answered the door without wondering what happened to his parents last night, "It is time peanut butters." Everyone except for the police who are " _being delayed at the moment_ " all rallied up and are now wondering whats up but most of the moms are wanting to confirm the mayor about a few of their missing sons and husbands who've disapeared, Mayor McDaniels shocks the whole crowd announcing her unbelievable conclusion of leading this town and allowing "Master Shiro" she addresses by to take over, giving no explanation to the citizens who Shiro is, one of em asked and where he is, the mayor replied he's right now getting groomed at the moment so according his new law he wants his new home re-arranged and redecorate, or in this case rebuilt over the sacred martial arts dojo down the road up on a hillside (property of two deceased innocent old people) into a new style of his previous home and she alongside other authorities in town are willing to pay for his income, rent, and electric/water bills with for charge, but there's a big one it's not just the dojo but technically the whole town, all buildings and houses too have to be remodeled by his orders, again with no explanation to the citizens. Sadly the citizens were not too amused considering they'd have to move all their stuff out of their homes and stay somewhere for week or a few days while they're redoing the whole town so refusing to believe all this they've all dismissed the mayor's official statement and left "Wait you don't understand! ... _You're all gonna anger him..._ " warned the terrified mayor " _Yeah_ why doesn't he say that to our faces?" stupidly dared Mr. Garrison while turning back walking away when... "You dare foolishly test _my_ anger?" appeared Shiro in front who he bumped into, "What the who the... Tweek is that you?" "I'm over here Mr. Garrison!" Tweek replied to Garrison from in the crowd "Kyle you're not trying to threatening me are you?" "Mr. Garrison I'm over here." replied Kyle _again_ from in the crowd as Shiro surprised Garrison with pounced up to his face slapping it multiple times knocking him down senseless "No white skinned mortal call out false names in my presents, you all heard foregoing village leader who I _am_." " _Damn_ , who the hell is this dude." whispered Stan "I haven't got a single clue." Kyle whispered back, "Perhaps I not clear..." replied Shiro to the two boys along with the rest of the citizens, "I now take control of this village, or this town to be precise and you all do my fair bidding until everything here all ship shape this whole place ugly and filthy, I hate filth! Your land my land for now that is." "We have a president..." said Stan "Onsha, onsha who dare speak out!" tested Shiro "Yeah no offense who ever you are but this land already has a ruler the pre..." Shiro interrupts Token "Had they not tell you my name non mimi child! And you...! ...Well you seem quite trouble maker for that matter I should punish you too..." "That's enough leave my child alone, where are your parents!?" Sharon defended her son, "My parents dead lady either step aside or I..." "Wait a minute _mmkay_ ," interrupted Mr. Mackey "Is that you _Kenny_...?" "HOW DARE YOU!" enraged Shiro being called by the same wrong name from before turns around facing Mr. Mackey and he raises his right hand aiming at him using the same technique he used on Mitsuyoshi and Burnet with the snap of his fingers which seems to effect the insides of Mackey's throat diagonally splitting in half and blood gushes out stumbling him to the ground with all the citizens watching in horror! "Sweet mother of Christ! Did that kid just killed Mr. Mackey!?" surprised Kyle in fear while Cartman says otherwise "He aint dead unless..." Mr. Mackey proves to everyone he's dead after shitting his pants "...Holy shit dude!" cried Stan in fear, his mother quickly grabbed him taking him away from this massacre no doubt leaving Kyle and his other friends behind when the whole crowd kept on panicking all over the streets while Butters remained hidden (with a few others) from behind one of the front pillars of City Hall watching this in despair and yet cannot help but find it amusing for some reason. Shiro floated up in the air giving the citizens a little heads up "You know as Christian I try showing mercy for _my race only_ , but nothing ever come good with pushy western _Americans_ , now time for drastic measures! _Starting with_..." " _Halt_!" the police finally arrived to take care of this situation aiming their guns at Shiro taking his eyes off his escaping victims who mocked him " _Well_ , _well_ , it looks like we got ourselves a floating juvenile, you might as well give up right now or we'll have to put..." Shiro floated down facing them, but then he clapped his hands 3 times signal someone as six arrows just shot most of the cops perfectly by the throat including " _not Commissioner Gordon_ " Harrison Yates from a higher distance, a surprising pack of dark figures were shown on top behind the left side edges of the city hall rooftop in shadows! Sharon and her son including Shelly Marsh (Stan's older sister) had to rush back to their home for a biref time, because Randy took the car and Sharon's was suppose to be getting fixed until this had to happen she after carrying a few things from upstairs in her purse had no choice but to take her children downstairs in the basement where Stan's Grandpa Marvin Marsh showed her a secret corridor her husband thought he could hide anything personal from her aside from the obvious ones, hidden behind file cabinet is a large hole in the wall a trap door like tunnel that leads all the way to Stan's Uncle Jimbo's old cabin up in the woods, it was for in case an angry mob tries to come after the Marsh family for any stupid reasons and destroy their house in flames with them in it, _too bad the Simpsons couldn't think of that strategy_.

It took about 3 hours but Stan, his Mom, and sister finally made it up to the outdoor woods where the tunnel ended with them crawling out of a some kind of dried up well, they all breathed heavily and couched a few times after crawling through a dirty ass little spider cobweb infested tunnel and whipped off every dirt and tiny bugs all over themselves, "I can't believe we had to crawl all the way through that tunnel." Stan said, "Shut up this all your fault turd if you hadn't talk back to an all powerful being who could your head off as much as would in a few seconds we wouldn't have to..." Sharon calmed Shelly's hissy fit and gave each of them 200 dollars and plane tickets for a flight up to Florida where they will be safe with their Grandmother who surprisingly recovered from the hospital after a whole year and despite her age she's still in perfect shape and had moved up to Florida to be with a new man she met and was taken care of at the hospital last year, Sharon was saving these for in case the whole family ever had time to plan a visit with her but "again" this had to happen. Sharon couldn't go with them because she had to run back down to South Park to check on their Dad and Grandpa and see if they're alright or not killed yet, she even shares some love for them considering this might be their last time together if this ends here. So they shared their goodbyes hugs and kisses and left but not without Sharon giving them their Grandma's address and phone numbers and telling her daughter promising her not to hurt her helpless little brother by any excuses while they're on their way telling both to at least not talk to each other during their travel as they both had to quickly get to the Denver International Airport which was gonna take about 6 hours by foot with Shelly hoping to break her little brother's arms and legs if they miss the plane, after 4 hours and 8 minutes they manage to hitch a ride in an explorer car with a few family folks who were on their way to Denver too. So the two were finally dropped off and made it to the International Airport even if they had to sit through an annoying family road song, a 3 year old who kept crying over new batteries for his little baby turtle shell music player, and the two grown ups bragging a couple of times, they weren't too late they only need to wait an hour and 15 minutes for their flight to arrive. Two planes arrived, one of them have to be the plane to fly them down to Florida, "It's about time." groaned Shelly with impatience as she had to quickly take one more piss in the restroom and told Stan not to leave without her _or else_ , Stan waited while feeling sorrowful that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his friends especially Kyle and Wendy after leaving them behind like that worried that wicked demon might have killed them along with everyone else in town makes him wish he hadn't left. The line was now moving fast and the planes were almost ready to departure, Stan wanted her sister to hurry the hell up but he then sees someone walk out of the bathrooms, it was the back of Shelly ( _or is it_ ) who Stan sees running out to the plane while the crowd keeps going, Stan had to immediately catch up with her while squeezing through the line convincing the security guard her sister ran up to that plane and helped board him up there, however turns out Shelly just left the restroom after brief second angrily believing her went on the plane without waiting for her so she stormed up to the other plane through left gate which was the plane ready to transport to Florida while the one through the right gate is Stan's going on. He told the old guard his older sister's been holding on to their tickets so idiotically the guy allows him to find a seat while returning to his post. The planes have already flown, Stan rushed to where his false sister was sitting at, he decides to sit in the two empty seats on the left side of the plane next to the two seats on right side where " _he or she_ " was sitting in because he's not so comfortable sitting next to his aggressive big sister, but little does he know that he's on the wrong plane, this is the plane that's transporting to the Tokyo Narita International Airport, which is JAPAN. "...Boy there's a whole lot of Japanese people on this plane."

Stan couldn't believe the flight took about 13 hours to land the plane down in Florida he thinks he's in, all passengers were ready to do depart, Stan finally took a good look out the window where the sites look a little odd with asian like architectures he hardly pictured Florida to be, "...Wait a minute..." stunned Stan who walked over and took a closer look at Shelly who held a magazine to her face reading the whole time while listening to music with headphones until the book was carried down and the face was shown to be "not Shelly Marsh at all", it was someone else the whole time it was some 15 year old asian punk boy listening to his music on headphones while reading a Japanese porn magazine. Stan surprised by this demands to know which plane this is, he rushed up to the tourist information center to ask which was the one he along with the other passengers just got off of, they've told him it was an _ANA_ plane that flew him over to Japan not Florida, "...Oh no, no, no that cannot be where I..." Stan checked and looked all around, the signs, the flags, and all the creepy annoying robot greeters which means... "Shit I was on the wrong plane, I really am in Japan!" Stan tried to explain to the staff there's been a mistake and he was suppose to fly to Florida with his sister but there was a huge line going on so looks like he had to wait like two hours for the line to move until he found a telephone booth to call his Grandmother from Florida, it took a while but someone respond and happen to be his sister who was with her Grandmother in Florida and is pissed off because Stan wasn't with her and has no idea where he is "You are in so much trouble you little turd!" "Look I'm sorry but I thought you already left." "Since _when_?!" "When I saw the back of someone who I thought was you rushing through the right gate to the other plane I thought was gonna transport to Florida!" " _Oh you're such a turd_." "Look I was fooled by who I saw, is their anyway you can call the airport staffs to pick me up and hand them my ticket and tell them about the little mix up?" "You stupid turd! You really think it works like that?! If they find out you boarded without a ticket you'll be spending life in prison as we know it!" "..." "So I'd run like hell if I were you turd because security is probably searching for you now, I already told Grandma believing you're dead beside learning that you become a fugitive so _sayonara turd_!" she hung up leaving Stan to fend for himself as he ran from the airport and wonders off alone in the big city of Tokyo where he'll have difficulty with non English speaking Japanese society even worst he carries only US money which no countries counting this accept, so in other cases Stan's technically screwed. However after a few hours of walking after eating the last daalloyau opera cake from the plane he was saving for later after landing here Stan was still hungry and tired and didn't think he had the strength to move on or hide from the enforcers until he then finds one large park where he could at least stay and rest for while without any suspicions, it was the Imperial Palace the Edo Castle Ruin he wonders into, but the question is... how long will he keep running and hiding while his stomach keeps growling? Stan wonders around the beautiful Ninomaru Garden sulking for a while about the lost his family and friends and even Kenny who he too misses (except for Cartman obviously) and is now waiting to get caught by the law considering he might have lost hope, but after 4 minutes... "Feeling homesick I believe little American?" Stan was startled by who said that and it's some old Japanese woman who speaks in English appearing from a stone bridge over the pond, "Please don't tell anyone I... oh difference does it make my whole family, friends, and home is all gone thanks to some evil ghost like being who seems to control the whole town of where I lived now I landed flew to the wrong country without my plane ticket with me which makes me a fugitive now and I'm still starving!" said Stan, the lady was silent but then bowes to him and spoke once again "...I think we might been expecting you..." she said as she gently persuades Stan to come with her promising not to turn him in and offer him something to eat, Stan didn't know what to do because she speaks in both Japanese and English _he might as well_.

They both settled in an old dojo out in the country side where it's not so loud and crowded like in the city, Stan didn't care what food she offers as long as he doesn't go hungry for the whole afternoon, the stranger turns out to be the grand old onna-bugeisha Seungrino the old ally of the two diceased samurai from South Park who humbly invites Stan not without bowing and taking his shoes off as Japanese respect, she offered him some yakitori chicken so Stan explained why he's here and what happened back at his home in South Park colorado, after a few hours the onna-bugeisha lady was in trembled in fear realizing the prophecy was true, "Wait what prophecy?" "Shiro who has returned once again to reek havoc just like here in Japan years ago," replied the worried Seungrino "My boy, for many years Mitsuyoshi, William and I thought we saw the end him but now those two are both dead I could sense it from my meditation, now only the chosen one could stop him, it's technically impossible for samurai or ronin _whatever_ to be around due to modern society." " _You got that right_." "So only those who is master at both shidokan, akido, Iaido, kendo, and most important discapline can be somewhat samurai like _right_ , I wish I could stop him like before but I too old." Stan thinks "Who is that chosen one?" "The decendant of Saito Hajime who served the civil war long ago and was a dear friend until he passed on, a boy who go by the name of Pusshi Hajime." "Oh." "Who is destined to fend off evil and restore peace as should be, which why you are chosen to retrieve a mystical but powerful sword that can help beat Shiro, you must fetch the sword from Mount Fuji and deliver it to Pusshi." "Who the hell ever said anything about me being chosen to just find some magical sword why couldn't you get someone else to fetch it and deliver it to him?" confused Stan, "Because I too old to do all this and nobody believes in legend and we not have much time, if you want to save your home, friends, and family you must take an unsual journey around Japan and find the sword known as Kami it said to be somewhere hidden in the forest of Aokigahara near Mount Fuji I guide you there tomorrow, so how about it, you in or out?" Stan thought about it and... "...GOD this keeps happening so fast." yeah he accepts, "You know I sometimes wish I could be a samurai no matter how difficult it gets mam." said tired Stan as Seungrino replied with a little slight laugh of joy "That is what Willie a noble western traveler like yourself thought when he became samurai, maybe someday you might possibly earn honor like that you if you can young brave student." so Stan tries taking a big sleep for tomorrow eventhough it's right now 4:48pm during daylight at least, but he's literally got nothing better to do while Seungrino keeps meditating for a few hours understanding that Stan needs a big rest for his uncanny quest.

Meanwhile most of South Park has been changing into an overwhelming image dictated by the hands of Shiro who was right now taking care of business in his private chamber with Laura Tucker Criag's Mom in bed violating her full naked body, in other words rapping her! " _... I never tasted white skin before hhhmmm...I...huh_... I feel something hairy from tiny pee pee, what living Yomi I see between female legs!? Big hairy _bush_? You male!?" Laura hardly speaks after all this torture, "OUT, OUT, OUT hairy creature!" shouted Shiro abusively kicking her naked body out of his den like a ragdoll and calling out his henchmen to dispose of her and drag her through the hallway sending her away as he quickly demanded for his two young servant girls to help shampoo his whole hair and scrub his arms and legs while relaxing in his fresh warm bath, as it turns out his two young servant girls are non other than Wendy and Bebe who are at this time held captive under Shiro's orders treated as maids, "Watch the toes they so tickly _oooohh_ , you know I humbly appriate you all doing for Shiro not so good looking true but what you expect living in bodies like this, and no forget little pee pee." ... _So_ Shiro relaxed in a deep meditation for one hour and suddenly he jumped out of the tub as Seungrino herself startled in fear from Japan on the same night, Shiro called out for Butters to report to his presents even if he's in the nude " _ **ew**_ " while commanding Wendy and Bebe to scrub off all that water he spilled over the floor. So Butters arrived a little clumsy as usual and had to cover his eyes to not see his master in the nude, he also called out for another assistant at Butters' side Dougie who Shiro addresses as "Little White Mouse" for some racist reason, "My dear followers, I felt unusual vision from my previous home during my one hour meditation in bath, there is one more old enemy of mine who still arround, one old hermit women who I desperately thrive to kill she responsible for nearly trapping watashi _I_ in eternal desgusting old chest for years!" "Gee wis that so sad." "No rubbing it in Peanut Butters, and she with same little western boy in brown, red, and blue, same little smart mouth who mock my leadership from outdoor meeting..." "Red, brown, and blue...? are you talkin about Stan, Stan Marsh because he wears a brown coat and blue/red puffball hat." questioned Butters " _Hi_ , that him, it time to pay little visit... by death!" "Do we have to... kill Stan too I mean he barely knows more about this organization master." "Well no one should interfere with bussiness Peanut Butter, besides I like to get hands little smart mouth child for mocking my leadership so I not tolerate insults... GIRLS! ... _robe_!" so Bebe rushed up to him help putting on his bathrobe while ordering Butters replying "Summon... the _ninjas_..." and out came a whole flock of them ready to cast off to Japan to assassinate both Stan and Seungrino too after sneaking through an ANA plane at the airport without security knowing.

Later that night in Japan after the late five hours Stan woke up to get a drink of water until Seungrino halted him wispering to him to not move they're not alone and from out of nowhere, an arrow flew through the window nearly hitting his head but thankfully she pulled him away dodging it and saving him as she handed him a katana to arm himself "Take it, you gonna need it, that sword cut better!" she said, so a whole clan of dark cloak wearing ninjas with red glowing eyes bursted through each window and door ready to strike their katanas, and bows & arrows at them but Seungrino luckily gets the upper hand on them since there were only six of as she impressively knocks each of them down with six kicks tripping them over while arming herself with a naginata, Stan sees her fight to be awsome however a big sharp bladed stray star hit the back of her head, then her legs get crippled down by the one of their daggers and two more arrows from outside shot her to the chest and left eye " _ouch_ " leaving her last breath to Stan not only to run and save himself but "Told you I too old to do all this myself!" so five more arrive going after Stan while half of the clan finnishes the rest of Seungrino by taking her head! Stan tries running down near the city but ends up getting roped by the assassins (while still holding on to the sword Seungrino gave to him) who were just about to get rid of him until... a huge hand gun shot was heard scaring them off. Stan turned around after seeing them _supossedly_ vanish into thin air and what or who he saw was a very unique encounter, it's a girl who looks to be about his age from the looks of it except her head was shaped almost the size of an adult's and she's holding a gun, "Watashi shinai shibashiba kansho suru to tomoni paburikku horitsu sukina kono dakedo nazenara atta chikaku ji bun no pātonā no jitaku, watashi shitteita nanika motte imashita ni arimasu appu. ( I don't often interfere with public laws like these but because this was near my partner's home I knew something had to be up.) "Who are you...?" asked Stan who couldn't believe his eyes, "...Kana Amerikahito otokonoko (an American boy), hhhmmm _that_ sort of explains it." The girl (or women) tried speaking in his language the best she can, "Pardon me kid my name is Motoko Kusanagi, just address me as Motoko." "... _Okay_ , nice to hear you speak english... my name is Stan Marsh but you can address me as Stan, is there a place where I can stay after that horrible incident had to happen, just for the night if your parents don't mind?" Stan asked, Motoko was a little concerned to know why those ninjas were after him or where he get the katana but Stan swore to exlain the whole when they get to her place "First off I have no family," she says "and second just so you know I'm 31 years old and very capable of arming myself in heavy enforce if nessesary." "... _Wow_... cool." Stan complemented as she lead him up to her partner's big gloomy laboratory house up on a hill where Stan felt a little uncomfortable when he went in but what choice does he have, Motoko warned him not to touch anything in Batou's home while he's on duty working late on a two day mission in Okayama and all the rooms are off limits except for the bathroom, Stan deeply respects that especially when he's in Japan, he and told to her the whole story from 3:12am to 4:30am, she at first thought this was a joke at the begining but yet she couldn't help but sense the look in his eyes to what he's going through, she technically understood his troubles in a sympathetic way but doesn't think she can like drive him up to the Aokigahara forest in the morning, but something moved from outside listening from upstairs in one of the rooms. Motoko tries to investigate every room while armed and found one bedroom window with the window wide open from the look of it there was a pecretly round hole in the thick glass that might explain why the latch wasn't closed which lead her to rush to the window only to find out the spy already fled, "Damn!" she returns downstairs facing Stan with understanding and commitment now realizing what they might be up against "... What, what happen, are they back?" "... _God damn it_ , I can only take you up there until 5pm if Batou isn't back by then." So Motoko helped Stan begin his trip to Aokigahara.

Down in a deep dark torture chamber newly constructed in Shiro's new home, Kyle wakes up chained to one of the huge pillars wittinessing a few other citizens who too are in the same condition, one was laying on left sode wall whipped lashed and another is tied hard to a rack, Kyle could not believe where he is after getting knocked out senseless but on the right side wall he found the two mothers of one of his missing friends, Stan's Mom Sharon Marsh comforting Craig's cold shivering bare naked Mom Laura Tucker who were found trembling on the cold dirt floor chained to the wall starving and looking very destruct but wouldn't be when in such a horrible prison like that, Kyle tried to call out for them and ask where they are and what happened Sharon was the only one to respond telling a few things that of course shocked him and letting him know there is no hope for them here but at least her kids are safe. Shiro who is right now reading old morning newspaper while having breakfast in his dining room as he wolcomed back the return of his mysterious red eyed ninja asassins who manage to make it back after the next five hours when they had to hold a big knife on the ANA pilots' throats to fly them back to Colorado fast while ending up slighlty crashing down to the fields carelessly with all the human passangers especially those who have kids are clearly dead by now. Quite disappointed that they might have been seen from the public they showed him the sack with Seungrino's dicapatated head in it, very pleased with victory that his vengeance with those three had finally been complete... he then turns it down realizing they did not kill the American boy she was with, very upset that they didn't finish the whole mission he intends to give them the penalty of killing themselves until one young little scout reported some news to Shiro about the boy seeking out to find a sword that could destroy him and end his empire for good, the sword known as Kami as he overheard he's gonna fetch the sword and deliver it to the chosen one named Pusshi. Shiro was shocked to hear what he believes is nonsense but otherwise he should not take any chances even if it means getting just half of his ninja clan (who are addressed as Yokai Ninjas) to highjack another airplane but Shiro thought of something else in mind to help transport them back to Japan a little faster even if he's disgusted to who the pilot is "Hi if it mean getting rid of this boy, this _Stann Marsshh,_ then so be it!" he chuckled "No excuses I get Peanut Butters to go this time and lead without any complain, hope he not fail if he know what good for him, plus there really no point sending entire clan for one puny boy, no mortal not even western ones overthrow the Mighty...", but a few new strays were found and shown to Shiro interupting his dining time, one of em being Kyle's Mom Shiela along with his little surrogate canadian brother Ike, "Well you two look unbelievably odd." "What, what, what! Now you listen to me young man I have no idea what kind of sick game your playing at without your parents knowing who will surely send you away if they find out about all this, but this sick twisted...!" So she keeps on running her nagging mouth over and over until Shiro mixed up a quick live potion from his glass dropping in a tiny little speck from his fried egg and a round twist of his finger in it, next he walks up to Sheila with his eyes irratatingly lighting up due to her loud bitching as he slaps her twice to shut her fat nagging mouth up, " _Why you little_..." and then splashes the drink to her face horrorically changing her into a hen! "... _Buck, buck, buckahh_!" "Mommy!" cried Ike, Shiro ordered his minions to send Ike to the dungeon with his surrogate jewish brother Kyle and the other prisoners while sending Shiela now loud nagging hen up to the servents den letting them so he wouldn't have to put up with all that _mother clucking_ noise in the main hall. But the last one is shown to Shiro which is Eric Cartman _what a surprise_ who begged Shiro not to kill or lock him up foever he said "Hi, _why I not do that round one_?" "...Hello b-b-because I can help you stop that kid I know from getting that sword you guys are talking about not it's any of my bussiness but..." "You damn right it aint I not listen to snoopers!" "NO NO NO no! No! ... _No... no... no no... no no no_..." " _Give me good reason_ why I not kill you where you stand?!" "Okay, okay, well if you could please give me oppetunity to join your clan I can help _kill him for you_." "Really...?" "Oh yeah I mean I hate him as much as you do, well actually I mostly hate _Kyle_ but I also hate Stan as well those two are always a pain in the ass to me I would just want to get back at them so bad, so if you could please spare my life I'll serve you well, way more than that lowsy asshole Butters." said Cartman with a bow, Shiro stepped foward to Cartman pulling him up tight "Look here round one, I trust Peanut Butters eventhough he get very agatating at times, what skill abilities you possess, pie eating contest?" "uhm... That depends, what skills and abilities you think Butters carries, I mean do you deep down think that dude capable of doing destruction and havoc?" Cartman replied as Butters showed up clumsingly slipping through the floor tipping over one of the candle holders by mistake with Shiro watching in shame. He made his choice and decided to grant Cartman's request but warns him not to fail him or else and got the picture so Shiro summoned Butters who is surprised to see Cartman alive to dismiss him of being second in command so that Cartman will lead the clan to stop Stan from finding the ancient Kami sword in the Aokigahara forest "What? But master I did a lot for you." " _Yes_ but I not think you quite fit for job judging by the lack of ruthless force inside you and not any _chaos_ during drastic measures in town one day ago _so_ I not find you worthy for this clan which why I have no choice but to choose the round one instead." so after admitting the vast disappointment to Butters he ordered him to remove his armor and helmet and change back into his old gay (as everyone basically calls it) outfit from before leaving poor Butters down just when he and Shiro go to know each other while Cartman chuckles behind him walking to the changing room in the blues "Yeah you suck dude." so do you "...GOD I swear I'm gonna kill who's ever saying that to me... which I _don't mean you my lord_... someone else, you rule dude you rule." "Hi I _do rule_."...so after a few minutes Cartman rushingly suited himself up and chooses his own weapons now leading the whole clan to Japan one last time with Shiro giving them the directions to the forest asscorting them to their new transportation, while Butters may not be getting what Shiro would give to him which was helping him become a true samurai by his side he still had to serve him though and he ordered him to ride along with Cartman on this mission while still wearing his embarrassing Professor Chaos outfit while still holding on to this one item Shiro gave to Butters when they were getting requits for his rebellion a while back admiring him that he'll need it for defense, who would've thought that fat little bastard would make a deal with the devil just to save his own fat ass.

It was 12pm, Stan and Motoko were on their way to Aokigahara on a _hot_ red two seat motorcycle she had to borrow, "So let me get this, your a human cyborg who fights other giant robots around Tokyo and you were once in a full adult body that exposed during a huge battle of some kind so your partner reattached your head to a robotic child's body until he could find a new adult sized one...!?" "... _Yeah_ something like that!" "... _Wow_ , that's... damn thrilling." "Can we please focus on what you're trying to find if all of this is true I didn't highjack this bike for nothing so you best better get what your looking for and go we havn't got all day, did the lady even tell where this Kami sword was hidden in the forest which place? I mean how do we even know that someone hasn't taken the sword by now!?" "You know what _Motoko_ that's just what I keep worrying about everytime, don't worry all make it quick and if I don't fond it in time well I might as well turn myself for the plane ticket issues!" "...Let's not worry about that one misundestanding we'll check a few sites around those woods though let you know that Aokigahara area is said to haunted by those who from centuries after centuries in Japan commited suicide up there which is another reason we'd have to leave around five!" Stan is now more nervous realizing what's next that is bound to put himself at risk but if it meant for him to save his town before the US ends up becoming another World War 3 he believed. So they've made it to the Aokigahara national Forest that was practically next to the famous extinct valcano Mount Fuji where Stan hasn't got much time he had to hurry the hell up and find the Kami sword before dark. It became 4:30pm and Stan knew how ponitless this was, "Okay just stop and think, are you sure that was all this lady told you it was just somwhere, no specific spot around the forest?" Mokoto asked, suddenly an arrow hit the ground near Stan, the same red eyed ninjas from last are back, they jumped out from the trees as Mokoto pulled out her heavy hand gun gunning most of them down but more kept coming and ran over pushing her away since they were only after Stan Marsh, Motoko tried holding them off but sadly ran out of amo "Shit!" she screeched in frustration. The whole clan chased Stan all across the forest and he quickly ran through a rather odd looking Shrine which leads him up the hillside of Mount Fuji while being followed by two other rivals... Cartman was all geared up and ready to rise from the shadows of the bushes and carelessly expose of Stan with Butters treated as his bumbling stooge "This is for a professional only you might as well stay behind so wish me luck... _Peanut Butters_." Cartman laughed mocking poor Butters. Stan ran up and up until he stopped when he reaches a 10 story cliff side outside the forest with sharp heavy rocks shown down below, Stan finds a another safe trail around the cliff and tried to make a run for it but stops and sees something stuck in a hollow log struggling to get out, it looked like some kind of white furry animal believe to be a white fox Stan sees in need of help as much as he is "Don't worry little guy I'll get you out." he said and tightly pulled the back of it out until " _swop_ " out came the white fox tumbling over with a little kit she held on to with her teeth but gets back on her feet seeing Stan in gratitude "Wow you're one beautiful white fox." complamented Stan as she runs off with her baby taking the same direction he's began to follow but stops and think about what he's been doing most of the time, Stan now realizing he's tired of running from trouble even if it involves a whole clan of homicidle ninja assassins, he still has that spare katana he's been holding ever since his last escape from those vandals the only downfall is there are six Yokai Ninjas and only one him, but Stan didn't had much of a choice since he's bound to think like a samurai (or in this case ronin) he had to stand his ground and charged as the whole group approached but Stan did nothing but pull the sword out from the scabbard and pose in front of them with the ninjas stopping finding this be not taken seriously, but their enforcer from the back of the whole six halted them revealed to be Eric Cartman surprising Stan who is now wearing some red skanky lookin punk like keikogi with torn sleeves and burgundy tights underneath and wearing some dark rockstar shaped face paint around his eyes, "He's mine!" "Cartman!?" shocked Stan seeing him with these ninjas humbly asking what the hell is going on "You're alive and you're with them?" "Right you are Stan it's pay back time now, I really didn't wan't it to go like this but I had to save my own ass somehow to get what this _Shoro_ guy wan'ts and what he wan'ts is you Stan he wan'ts you dead." " _Sho_... Dude are you insane you're actually working with that loonatick just to save your own fat ass!? What happened to Kyle and the others?" "Oh he has them all chained up to a few walls and pillars in this cool creepy looking tower dungeon where that dude kindly let me give Kyle some of my regards for crititizing me a lot like you do sometimes, the right torture he deserves before we left as I went up a ladder to his face and you know what I did, common guess, guess?" "What the fuck did you do Cartman?" "I put my dick into his mouth, remember when he refused my deal during that whole imaginary land experience last year well this time I gave him his _just-desserts_ _euh h_ a hah ha ha ha _ha ha ha h_ a hhh! and I think a few little pee drops went in there while he was struggling." Stan throw a few little rocks at Cartman's face off guard "Hey! Oh you done it now asshole." angered Cartman commanding his clan to stand down as he then pulls out a big kusarigama... ... _okay I think I might know where this is going_... "Yeah that's right I got my own heavy gear to handle with yours, he said _it more skillfull_ and I might be able to hook you up with death." he swung the chain sickle up in the air aiming it Stan, he took the first strike swinging the sickle towards his head and Stan once again dodges it running to the right stumbling near the edge almost meeting his fate by gravitation, Stan still held on to the katana ready for a little one on one combat walking in a circle face to face with Stan wielding his katana and Carman swinging his Kusarigama in the air "Cartman you are one poor black hearted excuse for a friend to ever make on the face of this Earth." "Oh now you come to that conclusion... _pity_ , let's get it on." But sadly from out of the bushes in big motor sound came Motoko who sprang to the rescue raming all six of the ninjas in the red motorcyle interupting both Stan and Cartman _who were just about to get in on_! No instead the massive weight of 9 people (or 10) and a big heavy motorcycle on top of a flimsy 10 story cliff " _no joke_ " causes parts of the near edge to crumble with Cartman and Stan who were startled after Motoko drove up moved back towards the edge and Cartman accidentally landed the hook part of his kusarigama to the front spot of his close distance foolishly daggling while trying to pull it out which made the edge piece ready to tip over, Stan had to make a run for it and quickly jumps over the splitting crack to the safer distance with the sword in scabbard leaving Cartman to fall off the cliff... _quote_ Eric Cartman falls off the 10 story cliff and tumbles down into the big bruting rocks below breaking his both his back, legs, his whole body landing ruffly! As his eyes blinked in pain his life finally ends with his last breath " _Oh... fuck... me..._ " the falling piece of the cliff lands heavily on top of him gruesomely smashing his whole body between the big rocks above!...before gushing out shit from inside. Stan and the others sees this after carefully looking down "... _No way_..." surprised Stan "No fuckin way... Cartman is dead? Eric Cartman, the Eric Cartman my friends and I know and dislike is gone...?" His thoughts would have to wait as the vengful ninjas were about to swing these big silver star they've kept on their foreheads to him with Motoko grabbing his hand tight pulling him away and getting him into the vehicle that didn't fell off the cliff giving them time to escape along with another associate, Butters! "Butters?" that's right Butters "Hey Stan!" who Motoko found next to the bushes still in his Professor Chaos suit minus the tin foil helmet before she made that ram and " _ruining the fight no less_ ", the three rode along a two seat motorcycle through the narrow trail on the left side around the half exposed cliff with Butters hanging on tight to Stan at the back end squeazing in the second little seat without stumbling as the motorcycle started running out of gas and they had to stop, "Okay I think we've lost them for only 2 minutes we still need to keep running until we find some help, ther'es gotta be a few rangers around here." said Motoko "But it's gonna get dark soon." persuaded Butters "Then we better get moving before those goons ketchup to us." So the trio have no choice but to move a head, Stan had never been so silent and puzzled after seeing all these events happen in one week first thing he leaves South Park to another country without any money, food, or shelter and in the next he gets chased by ninjas sent by some evil child possessing hellspawn who took over his home while trying to retrieve some stupid sword and last one kid he stuck around with often who betrayed him dies after both one day which just seem so distracting to him, for as inconvenient as all that was it aint as unexpected or _unknown_ as to what's commin up next. Butters, Stan, and Motoko find another trail and it's through a thick long ass fragile rope bridge, the three had no choice but to carefully walk across, the sun's getting ready to set soon "Don't worry about your family Stan they're okay I'm uh... sure of it... I mean I was only held captive like I said Cartman and those ninjas tied me to a tree so he could go after you but I manage to free myself and stumbled upon her." Butters admired Stan while keeping his real story hidden in his thoughts "I just hope Kyle, Kenny, and Wendy are okay, even my parents." worried Stan as he walked into the bridge first, then Motoko next but Butters was sort of flunking behind asking about how sturdy these ropes are touching them slightly "Gee wiz you know I can't seem to tell we use to walk on bridges like these before Stan so..." "Butters will you quit fooling around!" said Stan, "...What?" asked Butters feeling a little off "I said quit fooling around your gonna get us killed doing that now let's move we don't have time for this." "Yeah common kid it's getting dark in a few minutes." said Motoko, that same little indignation inside him was coming back to him as he now pulled out the secret weapon Shiro gave to him, a two bladed dagger that quickly grew into a large two bladed sword! Motoko sensed it from behind and Butters strongly made a mighty throw with the sword flying around the bridge like a boomerang therefore destroying the bridge cutting through in front of Stan surprising him as it bridge breaks with the sword perfectly flying back to Butters in a good catch umharmed, Motoko and Stan tried to hang on to the wooden floor as hard as they can while the bridge swung down to other side, but Stan couldn't hang on in time as he slipped off "BUTTERS!" he cried while falling down into the deep dark foggy chasm, Motoko was strucked to see Stan fall to his doom vengfuly seeing Butters up above and she was also strucked to see the ninja assassins beside him and last they vanished not bothering to get rid of her while still hanging on to the broken bridge " _Ā mazafākkā_!" struggled Motoko. Stan kept falling and falling while the huge fog kept turning into multicolors lime green, whine red, and magenta, and he started hearing voices coming from below and above at the same time babies screams, lion roars, monkeys screeching, and drums beating like thunder! Stan's fall took a while but shockingly this deep chasm happens to be a portal leading him down into another world, _a very unpleasant world... involving the unknown_.

Returning back to South Park now renamed Isuto-Paku (East Park)where Butters and the Yokai Ninja clan returned facing Shiro in the main hall throne room introducing his new appropiate attire trend wearing a more respectable jūnihitoe colored in shiny yellow like the sunflowers he enjoys smelling from his guarden worn over his kimono with a purple kataginu strapped to it, and both a gold Christian cross pendant over a white lace ascot. Shiro questions where the round is, Butters explained the whole story, after that walked down to Butters smurking at him straight in the eye and embraces him with laughter finding his mission to be not perfect but definately not a bad job at getting rid of him "Butters you delightful little devil, you not disapoint me, I not care if one might have slipped out she no in Japan believe her about mystical sword anyway, you proven to be more merciles to your kind from this day fourth I return your honor." "But what about Cartman shouldn't we feel sorry for him I mean he used to be one of my friends master." "I hear friends? _Friends_... that hardly look like friends to me when he not care for you nor did anyone I correct?" "...Yes they did, they even once replaced me with Tweek because because I wasn't good enough for a friend in their group and they still treated me like the same!" the rage in Butters was starting to burst as he all of a sudden growled closely related to the crowling of a tiger " _Hi_ use that animal in you... but first change I got bigger surprise for you after you return to proper uniform." "Really oh thank you." while Butters was changing to his uniform Tuong Lu the owner of City Wok (also the insane alternate personality of Dr. William Janus) approached to Shiro in the throne room with a bow reporting about the transportations turning out that he was the one who helped the Yokai Ninja Clan counting deceased Cartman and Butters who rode along flying them up to Tokyo with his brand new plane _aside from being the one who helped construct and decorate most of Shiro's domain_ kept crashing a few times after loading with every gas taken from every gas station around town with enough speed to help fly them back and fourth in an hour from country to country letting him know the whole plane is purely destroyed after so many bad landings as Shiro told him there no need to fly back anymore, however he didn't let him go just yet for found something he finds offensive in him "You not Japanese are you?" "What you talkin about of course I Japanese see how I look, see how I talk?!" Shiro was not convinced after fixing his face up turning out to be a miserably pathetic white skinned western American impersonating one just as he suspected "Soko penarute tame ni kono bujoku. ( There penalty for this insult.)" negoiated Shiro harshly grabbing his face and tares it off like wrapping paper, the japanese impersonating American squealed in pain until Shiro ended his life with just a fatal neck chop from the edge of his hand commanding one of his ninjas to dispose of the body and then fetching him a particular prisoner from in the dungeon aka the torture chamber, but not after the corpse shit his pants disgusting Shiro, " _Ā yoi_ , chōdo nani watashi hitsuyō sukoshi hisan no tawagoto ni ji bun no kāpetto. (Oh good, just what I need little splatter of shit my carpet.)" Butters was now changed back into his traditional shogun armor and rushed back to Shiro to see what the surprise was but what Shiro showed him when he came back to the main hall was Tweek who is shown tied up and kneeled down in front of them next to some shit on the carpet while Wendy Testaburger who finnished dusting some of the vases from down the other hall as ordered overhears all the commotion with a little peak "Just ignore shit pile Servant This the one who replace you, the one who your few hated friends thought was better than you?" Butters started to feel a dark blinding loathe coming back to him increasing his rage with the bad memories of his urging through his mind "Hi increase your rage release the animal inside you!" Shiro advised him, Butters's furiously snarled like a both a tiger and a gorilla and his eyes turned yellowish green with a more angry smerk at Tweek "Ah! No, no, no, no sweet mercy please I didn't anything wrong to you Butters please I'm begging ya I did nothing to you Butters!" begged Tweek in fear "You stole my honor replacing _ME_!" hollered confused Butters in rage using his double bladed sword striking Tweek with a quick swung fatally dicapitating his head! Shiro was deeply impressed with his killer instinct but as a result he pursuaded him to do the most unthinkable undertake Butters would never do which he unquestionably approves, he picks up Tweeks severed head squeazing out all the blood oozing from his shredded throat underneath beastly drinking while showering it all over his face as Wendy watches in horror and runs through the hallway of Shiro's palace back up to her den now traumatized after witnessing that whole gory mess! Speaking of which Shiro halted Butters from his wild blood feast and demanded him to clean up the mess he made on the carpet by disposing the head and body with help from one of the young Yokai Ninjas asscorting him to the proper place, Shiro just called for one of his servent girls to both mop and sponge down all the blood from the carpet... but not after the headless body shit it's pants on the carpet once again " _Auh... that so presious_... MORE SHIT ON THE FUCKING CARPET!" bursted Shiro with frustration while calling out for one of his maides " _Servant giirrlll_! _Today_!", Heidi came down trembling in fear to wondering what had happened down here as Shiro felt a little disturbance going on in his new home.

Stan finally lands, into a deep circular water pit (barely dead) where the water somewhat swirling him down like a drain into an even more deeper bottom washing him away leading through a big lighting hole, bursting out from a waterfall, and flooding his body down the stream but safely made it to a shoreline next to a huge forest where he's out cold just for a little while and starts dreaming of him with Wendy dancing together in a sort of odd sequance involving a peacful flower field with the sun rising up and colorful butterflies flying by like he's high or something and Stan tries to have his kiss with Wendy, as he keeps dreaming something strange came hither to the stream slowing walking towards him, it was... an **Azukiarai aka the Bean Grinder** who gazed at Stan who's now regaining consciousness opening his eyes waking up seeing an odd shaped person in a white yellowish cloth by surprise "Wha... hey!" " _ieek_ Kana ningen ni Yomi! ( _Ieek_! A human in Yomi! )" shireked the Azukiara running away from Stan "Hey wait! Where am I dead wait dude common don't go wait no no wait... _auh_!" frustrated Stan now all wet and his sword is gone probably after the flood thinking he might possibly be back in the woods of Japan above unharmed, he looked around seeing the sky's colored in darkish purple and sees a few lights coming from the strange peculiar forest, Stan believed it were other people who could help him even if they don't speak english so he ran towards the lights only to find out they were blue lighted flames flying closer to him around these woods, "...What the... blue fireballs... _huh_?" puzzled Stan who didn't wanna get that close to them after hearing human voices coming from them, Stan deosn't bother to stick around with what those blue flame were and just quickly walked away from them until he all of a sudden sees some white paled naked guy bending over to the ground with his bare ass pointing up looking like he's passed out over liquor or something, Stan didn't if he could come any closer but he needed help getting out of the woods and find a city which not exactly where he is, he walked up to the figure "um... Excuse me sir but... uh... I konnichiwa sa..." then the most revolting thing happens, the back of this stranger turns around facing Stan and a giant eye sticks out from it's butt crack revealing to be a **Shirime** "JESUS CHRIST!" cried Stan freaking out by this as he ran so far from the bizarre looking creature before running before running into a few more of those blue floating fireballs, having know idea where he was going Stan then runs into a clear meadow scaddered with large stone templetes where he meets another oddly mishapen mutant moving out from behind one of the large stones in a foul smell " _Auh_! GOD The stench, where's that coming fro...?" out came a big Mr. Potato Head looking blob thing with it's face covered in folds of fat known as the **Nuppēppo** who Stan freaks out even more back to running like hell again running far to a right around him and getting away leading him back into the woods, but luck has it when Stan finds a house (Shukiya-zukuri house to be exact) with a little light on inside, Stan had to be careful not knowing what he's about expect whether something might jump out and attack him unarmed, he rushed to the slide door and cried out for who is in there and a soft gentle ladies voice replied, "... _Onegaishimasu okonau_ _kuru ni ji bun no ko_. ( _Please do come in my child_. )" half of the slide door opened with Stan relief to see just a normal tired kimono wearing lady who is in bed cunningly seeing a visitor at her door, Stan humbly asked her to please let him in "Please mam auh... ...konichiwa lady." he said not knowing that much Japanese language, " _Hu ho ho hu huh_ , _Konichiwa shin'aina amai amai sukoshi otokonoko_. ( _Hu ho ho hu huh, Konichiwa dear sweet sweet little boy._ )" flattered the tired lady frighteningly stretching her head from her long long neck towards Stan sticking out through the front door revealing to be a **Rokurokubi** asking "Kuru ni dakedo okonau kimi wa motteru abura tame ni ji bun no ranpu iku deru? ( Come in but you have more oil for my lamp going out?)" Stan once again screaming his head off and trips over the front porch "What the fuck is going on around here!?" alarming Stan "Kana ningen!? (A human?!)" surprised the Rokurokubi streatching the rest of her neck outside causing Stan to " _once again_ " run for his life away from this nightmare as he following a stone made trail leading from her house out to a nearby village where Stan gladly thinking he is home free is being followed by some kind of black mysterious two leg walking shaped cloud thing which was a **Betobetosan** from behind with Stan not looking back runs passed a big stone bridge into a strange 18th century looking town where he hardly knows who lives there but he finds three people talking to each other in really odd shapes "Hey guys konichiwa everybody I... I... oh hell no!" shocked Stan finding one of them to be a regular guy market food salesman with no face known as **Nopperabo** , the the big naked looking blob in the middle shown to be the **Kyakume** with a whole lot of eyeballs all over every part of his body who is chatting with a talking anthropomorphic racoon which happens to be a **Tanuki** with large genitals sticking out to the ground! Stan who couldn't take much more of this collapses fainting after this whole mind blowing event. Now it turns out Stan is not in South Park anymore and nor is he in Japan except the near underground world centered in Japan, a world filled with _yokai_! He is in  Rimubo, a spirit/demon region administered to the hellish Japanese underworld Yomi.

One night later Shiro was quite tired after a long day of giving orders and a few lives he had to take taring a some faces and heads off while trying to have a positive aditude after his main hall carpet got a little messed up, he doesn't often rest when it comes to being a corrupted spirit living inside a human body especially a child size one but yet he seeks the kind of emotion that's keeps him from remaining awake for the whole midnight pass " _hhhmm_ , Ā yoku watashi okonau hitsuyō ichibu nokori ni kīpu appu ji bun no chikara ni sono asa. ( _hhhmm,_ Oh well I do need some rest to keep up my strength in the morning.)" he said. Afterwards Wendy who witnessed all the massacre around South Park learned about the tragic news of Stan Marsh presumed dead and weeps in bed while the other servant girls Heidi, Nicole, Red, and Bebe were asleep espiecially that _mother clucking_ Sheila Hen she stared out the window into the night sky wondering if GOD could hear her prayers hoping that the good will soon overcome all the evil that's been brought upon her home and hopes that what she's been hearing from the mumbling clan (" _fucked up_ " Butters specifically) is false and that Stan might possibly be alive somewhere out in Japan.

Stan wakes up in an old shoin-zukuri house where he's being interrogated by a trio of big nose pointed bird like yokai known as **Tengu** who are wanting to get some answers out of him hollering about why he came here and how he found their world to begin with, Stan too timid to talk can't understand their language because he still doesn't know much Japanese words to say "I don't know what you guys wan't but I don't speak Japanese I only know... _konichiwa_ , _watashi..._ Stan Marsh, my name is Stan Marsh." he tried using sign language to comunicate with them let alone asking one of them where his hat went, but they aren't that amused much to how they too could not understand his language either, so because they consider him to be a trustpasser one of the three known as **Kotengu** decides to carry him outside and drop him from 50 feet above to the hard, Stan doesn't know what they were about to do with him so he had to just rush out to the back door away from them where he ends up seeing multiple eyes on each square shaped walls of the shoji which is a **Mokumokuren** " _Oh_ dude, what the fuck!" shocked Stan once again, but Kotengu snatches him by the back of his coat and drags him out the front mdoor with his talons ready to carry him all the way up to the light pinkish sky where he was about to drop helpless Stan to the hard paved streets of yokai town "Don't any of you speak English!?" cried Stan, however something else sprung into the air rescuing Stan from Kotengu, a white mutli-tailed **Kitsune** snatches him away by the coat with Stan struggling by heights but she safely lands him to one of the rooftops, "Uh... gee thanks I at first thought I was gonna be bird meal." Stan then reconizes the kitsune as it appears to be the same white fox who Stan helped free from the cliff up in the human world, "It's you, that white fox aren't you!" the kitsune turned the other side facing Stan offering him a ride on her back, not having much because that one tengu was gonna charge any second now he carefully grabbed on to her neck and back the kitsune made a speedy flight away from the market with the kid holding on to her tightly while flying him all the way to a safer distance up to the hillside of the woods where they landed on a shoreline next to another river. Stan wasn't too sure about this spot but still dearly thanks her for flying him away from there "Okay I'm not so sure if this is a safe spot to be in but I do appreciate what you did for me back there..." "Watashi okanau nozumo wareware supōku sono onaji gengo ni kaku sonohoka, dakedo watashi kokoro kara kansha suru kimi wa tasukeru watashi to shit watashi tasuketa kimi wa. ( I do wish we spoke the same language to each other, but I do aprieciate you helping me as I helped you.)" replied the kitsune before flying away leaving Stan defenseless "Oh yeah that's a relief, that same white fox I know who can talk now only in japanese with oddly GOD knows how many GOD forsaken tails she has saves me then next she drops me off in the woods, seriously?" bothered Stan, but the good news is he found his hat close to the water sitting on a flat boulder the bad news is some green scrawny arm springs from out of the water trying to take Stan's hat away and Stan grabs a hold of his hat tugging it from the creature pulling it up to the surface revealing to be a **Kappa aka River Child** still struggling to have that hat " _Auh_! Okay dude not your hat, my hat." struggled Stan pointing to both the hat and himself trying to get the kappa's attention if he could speak but the kappa still isn't letting go responding " _Īe sore kōzan, kōzan, kōzan_! ( No it mine, mine, mine!)" sending Stan pulled into the river with him while still hanging on to the hat and fighting over it with the kappa who kept on swimming down the river until Stan lets go but Stan remotely keeps holding his breath for a marely long time but they both bump into a log attatched to the right shore of the river, Stan grabs on with his other hand while the kappa still not giving up but the log was too frail for that much weight it splits from the shore and floats down the river with them on it causing the log to roll Stan up to the surface having a chance to breath again, the kappa crawls up with him while the two _still_ didn't let go, they then get into a lumberjack logrolling tussle all through forest while jumping over a few tree branches, "Let go of my hat you green ugly mutant turtle thing!" Stan shouted, "Sa semasu iku ningen, _kōzan_! ( Let go human, _mine_! )" cried the struggling kappa, up came a big thick branch giving Stan an idea to swiftly jump up to the branch hanging on with both hands therefore he manages to slip his hat from the kappa's fin claw leaving the humanoid amphibian to and plummet back into the river after losing balance from the fast rolling log! "Thank GOD that's over." tired Stan after all that running over that log and is soaking wet again after forcing himself to take a dip in the river, Stan reunited with his is then climbs down to the left shore of the river where the tree stood and is now greeted by a quartet of little shoreline native **Kijimunā** joyfully giving an applause to Stan for overpowering the kappa from the river bend while watching the whole thing at a near distance above the other trees finding him to be a worthy challenger offering him one of ther cooked fish, Stan appriates their praise and loyalty and takes the fish on a stick but something from beyond the river flew over scaring them away, it was the return of the flying kitsune carrying a large sack landing to the left shore of the river where Stan is and imediately takes the fish away from, "Hey what's up!? First you leave me behind and then the next you come flying back take my food away, for GOD sakes I'm starving out here!" said Stan with an upset stomach, the kitsune tries to explain to the kid about the food in this world but not surprising him changing into human form (with a white kimono and everything on so we're clear) " _Whoa_... you're a... a woman!?" "...Hi. (...Yes. )" she tries to speak in sign body language to help communicate with him warning him not to eat _anything_ while he's in non human world and shows him a sack full of three boxes of rice with chopsticks, four rinsed apples, four cucombers, and a filled up water drinking pouch, they're all fresh from above the human world that can hopefully last a week for Stan letting him know crystal clear that this is the least she could help him with eventhough Stan is slightly confused to what's going on or what kind of land he's in but the shapefifting kitsune just mentions the name of Sojobo pointing to a near mountain from their view quoting "Iku... ni Sōjōbō, Sōjōbō, kimi wa arimasu nai soko ni yotte ashita kare ishi mitsukeru kimi wa, kare kamo shirenai tasukete, Sōjōbō. ( Go... to Sojobo, Sojobo, you not there by tomorrow he finds you, he might help, Sojobo.)" then she changes back into her mutli-tailed fox form and flies off for the last time but not before bowing to each other farewell. Stan may have some food supply he doesn't know where to find a place to stop and rest even though it's kind of impossible for him to like take just a little break when there's always tons of yokai out here to get him but the least he can do is take the kitsune's advice following the mountain she pointed if it means keeping him safe, "This sucks," troubling Stan "I hardly knew what that strange human fox lady meant, GOD I do hope she meant there's a way out of this nightmare to where she was pointing to, but if that was the case then why the hell couldn't she fly me up there to this _Sojobo_ place or whatever herself!? Why do I get the feeling this seems a little forced and why the hell am I even talking to myself? ...Oh fuck it, it's time to get this over with fast, I hope I can get there before it gets dark, I do not wanna deal with more flying objects flying or sneaking around me and wanting to kill me, gotta keep going." So to do get to that one hillside he has to go back to where she dropped him off at earlier starting there, hopefully he won't have to run into that sneaky kappa again.

He remained on the left side of the river expecting to find a bridge to walk across, he then hears a drum beat coming from up the river, Stan didn't wanna get closer this time but he still had to follow the path leading to where this Sojobo which he had no choice but to walk by whatever's making that noise, he spots a trio of tanukis patting on their bellies like drums, Stan found that to be a little odd but then again so is everything around the dephs of Rimubo, Stan didn't wan't to interfere so he tries to get there attention which startles them "Um... Pardon me," he says "but can I please get by I'm in need of getting up to this mountain side and..." "Kana ningen! Satta kemono satta, satta, satta! (A human! Be gone beast be gone, be gone, be gone!)" shunned one of the Tanukis in fear while showing off their massive scrotums grossing Stan out " _Auh_! Sick dude put those away for GOD sakes, you racoons are like wearing clothes but you can't wear any underwear or anything to cover all that!?" but all of a sudden Stan and the tanukis hear something from the left, someting huge approaching out into a small field from beyond the trees stomping it's way causing the tanukis to fly away with their large scrotums sticking out in the air leaving Stan still grossed out by that as he too needed to keep running up the left shore avoiding who or what's coming from the far lef side, it turned out to be a terrible red giant **Oni** stumping to the shore smelling a human, Stan was able to get away from the devilish beast running like hell before it bursted out in the open, Stan didn't want to accidentally spill out the sack the kitsune gave him with all that food he needed to last a week so he had to gently walk without tripping on something even if the oni was on his trail, and luck has it when he sees a bridge to help get him across the river after all the walk down the shore without any sign of that thieving kappa. Things aren't going too bright when the starts to turn dark which Stan's technically screwed if he has to run into some spectors flying about, he then runs his way to the right direction the kitsune lady pointed to while running pass more of those flying blue fireball things again Stan didn't had that much time but something approached his path, a light shows up revealing to be none other than a harmless little friendly one eyed **Tofu-Kozo aka the Tofu Boy** walking by with a round paper lighted latern on a stick who Stan has no clue whether this yokai will harm him or not he just stands in front of him silent but all this yokai does is just stares at him without reacting to anything except he finds him to be cold, tired, and carrying a heavy load while it was getting dark soon, he generously bows to Stan like a Japanese gentlemen with a smile as Stan bows back finding him to probably be not so much of a threat after all, the tofu boy just turns around and walks away hoping that Stan could follow him through the dark, Stan didn't seem to have a choice considering he could be haunted or devoured either way if that happens, so he follows the harmless one eyed tofu boy down the trail up to an old Tea House where he lives. Stan felt a little off after all the houses and buildings he's been through and so far he couldn't fight over that he needs some shelter somewhere even if it has to be the most unpleasant looking ones, "God I can't believe I'm doing this." he said after hearing creepy human hollowing steps in respectively taking the japanese bow putting all his stuff down while getting freaked out by a few more of those mokumokuren eyes popping in and out of the shojis which then annoys him and doesn't seem to fase him like before with the tofu boy sympathetically agrees knodding to him about ignoring them, so he let's the tofu boy know he has to get a move on tomorrow morning to find this Sojobo person, place, or thing the kitsune mentioned technically surprising the the tofu boy when he mentions the name before they went to bed after eating (yes Stan sticks with the food he carries with) but they both later gets some rest with Stan quietly thanking him for the shelter tonight, and little did they knew... they were being watched from outside.

Stan opens his eyes looking around all the dangers of South Park being burned into flames while seeing his family and friends impaled in spears while the wicked Shiro kneels down to him thanking him for leaving them all to die by the demon's hands, only to immediately wake up from the futon early in the morning nearly getting bright and finds out it was only a dream, too bad the place he's in isn't a dream when he remembers all the shit that's been going on including the eye ball ass popping out that was the other night as he needs to take a piss somewhere but because he understands there's bathroom in this old century looking tea house he tries to piss outside on a tree while some of the mokumokuren eyes were opened peaking irritating Stan "Hey, what are you guys lookin at? Seriously I'm using the restroom here, close those damn eyes will ya, close the,!" commanded Stan while pissing next to a tree, after he finishes he is caught by two tengu enforcers who capture Stan taking him away but not after the tofu boy quickly comes out to retrieve his bag if food supplies with Stan believing he turned against him for this, the two tengus minus the kotengu this time carry Stan away up to some ancient Buddhist Temple on the mountain Stan was gonna travel to as is then greeted by the mysterious figure shown from out of the shoin revealing to be the Great Tengu King **Sojobo** who comes hither towards Stan Marsh dismissing the guards after dropping off the boy's bag and faces him with his reddish pink long nose and large white beard wearing a huge red buddhist high priest's kimono, Stan feeling too nervous just foolishly ends up responding "... _Uh_...k... Konichiwa... sir." however the ancient Tengu replies "... _Konichiwa_... _and good_... _morning_... _young lad_." surprising Stan from out of nowhere speaking with an English tongue! "... _Dude_."

Cutting back to... Isuto-Paku (South Park) Shiro who's face now looks a little pale with some wrinkles and the corrupted Butters have a little discussion about ruling over the town "Oh Peanut Butters, I keep town in balance I have about everyone kissing Shiro's feet, and there nothing anyone can do to prevent It." "No one except the Government, the whole public society, and possibly any traveler who passes through might discover all this and your whole Empire will crumble soon, I mean the whole Earth is surounded by a satalites watching over all us around by National Security Agency and we'd probably have to go to the Department of Motor Vehicles to confess our sins master." Shiro then stares into Butters deeply replying "... _Do not gossip with me about sins you fool_ , I been making tons of sins out in Japan confessing to my Christian GOD about them, and this makes no difference not even the law." "As you wish my lord." after their talk Shiro later begins to rethink this dilemma considering he looked this up before the ensyclopedias so he devines an obnoxious solution he could think of, involving the devil! But as he wanders the hall, something part of the body he possessing keeps endeavoring to get out with his voice sounding like Kenny's! Shiro rapidly shrugs it off but fairly gains a headache much to ambling up to his throne room for a smooth relaxing meditation.

Stan shocked to hear an ancient Japanese spirit speak English, humbly asking "Who are you?" the spirit replied "I known as Sojobo king of the tengu and _par-ti-cu-lary_ in charge of Rimubo _the reeegion_ of Yomi." "...You... can speak perfect English." said Stan "...Only a little, but maybe you could teach me little boy." he replied, but Stan questions "Wait, first I wanna know what's going on, where am I, what is this place, I fell off a 80 story chasm below a cut down bridge no thanks to a some traitor into some water pit leading down through a tunnel and out of a waterfall to here where I had to come across a whole bunch of strange bizarre looking things coming at me every time I keep walking by, seriously, where am I Sojobo?!" Sojobo carefully translated "You are in the realm of Yomi where _the_ demons, spirits, and _the_ dead depart from humanity after hundreds of years when the world kept on changing and changing from time to time after Izanami leave Yama in charge of Yomi, where you at _is not_ your world but a different world, our world where the _yokai you speak_ _of_ not take kind to humans." "Oh great I'm basically in some kind of Japanese hell, but anyway thanks for the warning but I been kinda hoping _just_ hoping that you could help show me the way out." "... _The way out_? Oh I afraid it _is_ not simple, the only way out is to face your fears, your main fear, you have to prove skill and courage before pardon by Yama the great ruler of Yomi." "... _Okay_." "You _are_ new here, not too _sur_ - _prise_ once we had white western human before, you _are_ heard from all around the yokai _reeegion_ of Yomi, Rimubo _where_ _you at_ _now_ , really sur-prise you made it this far alive, which why she brought my attention _to see_ you maybe." "She... oh you mean that strange fox changing lady who gave me this bag of food, who is she?" "She _is_ kitsune, her name is Myobu, she _some-time_ find way to come out to the human world to observe humans only to return to Yomi with children, you will need that to last for if you eat anything here you stay forever here." he warned Stan who felt so lucky after he almost tried some of the spirit food here if hadn't been for Myobu who generously helped him out with that situation and all Stan ate so far was just one box of rice and drank one slurp from the water bag last night as he knew had to make it last for GOD knows how long with their talk going on for a while "Okay one important thing Sojobo sir, why are you the only yokai who can speak english and how were you able to learn that language anyway?" "...When one western human and other ronin came my presents years ago before we departed from the human world, his name was _Willi-am Bro-net_." "William Brunet you mean?!" "...Hi, _we met_..." Sojobo explains the whole story to Stan about a band of brave noble samurai or " _again ronin_ " who years ago fought against a depraved Japanese christian who sold his soul to the devil to rise from the dead with very strong powers that almost help destroy Japan if it hadn't been for these ronin who manage to imprison him in a sacred chest that turned out to be made by him, and he believe it or not associated with William when Seungrino introduced him to the white western traveler during those days who got to know each other while William taught him tons of English words to translate from Japanese, _and a little french as well but who cares_. Stan was quite interested with this back story that he rightfully told his about why he traveled all the way to Japan, before he ended up down here, and what really happaned to his home in the US, realizing the box Clyde found on the beach was actually the eternal prison cell of Shiro's soul who some idiot freed after easily unlocking the chest with just any old average skeleton key and is now running a mock down in South Park as he told Sojobo, Stan convinces him of how desperate he is to be released outside of Yomi to retrieve a powerful sword known as Kami to the chosen one in order to defeat Shiro. The grand tengu lord was a little disaproved at first considering he's too old to make another sacred prison chest but yet seems to understand the mess his people made and they will clean it up no matter what considering as he said he was once a foolish daring human before decides to help Stan leave Yomi for good but it's gonna take " _some_ " discipline for him to pass these few risky tests, Stan's willing to do it whether he likes it or not just as long as it helps him get out Yomi fast which by fast meaning a few more days but in return Stan helps him learn more English language, he gives him a little something to help him with his labors, "I think you want this back?" "Hey that's my katana I mean that one katana the lady gave to me before getting assassinated by those ninjas up there to help me defend while trying to find the other sword!" "One of my tengu men found _it_ in the stream next to the waterfall showing me proof you exist." he hands to him letting him know in 15 minutes his test begins, "Thanks dude, I mean thanks Sojobo." "Kimi no yokoso, I glad we had this conversation, your training start soon as _possible_." Stan wait until it's time while still thinking about his friends and family figuring out if they had parrished or not out in South Park. So after 15 minutes Sojobo returns telling Stan it's time, but first he needs him to 20 laps down and up the front stairway entrance to his temple, Stan needed to catch his breath for a second but Sojobo next wanted him to get out of the same old clothes he's been wearing counting his hat and changed into something more suitable and traditional outfit preparing him for his lessons, he puts on a kimono and hakama as Sojobo teaches him to one of the lessons he's been wanting to learn, " _Iaido_." "Hi, you want to learn to be samurai then you _must_ learn the basic skills!" "I do want to learn but this takes weeks or months, possibly years!" "You not understand, you are here you learn fast, no talk, more mind!" "More mind?" " _More mind_ , mind the sword, mind the opponent, mind the toes, and the first strike, _remember_ human." he basically teaches him basics starting with nukitsuke which Stan manage to get the hang of drawing his sword foward in the air while crowching down a little, next came kirioroshi where he had to he moves his left foot kind of closer and swing his sword up then down, next comes the chiburi when he swings the sword down the middle and straight to the left side like whenever wipes off blood when he cuts his enemies, and last is noto where he has to carefully sliding back his sword from on his right arm and swiflty slide it back into the scabbard which was the trickiest part of the iaido moves and Sojobo told him to keep repeating the same moves at least three more times without any flaws, sadly the third time he does it when doing boto his right hand gets a slight cut by the index finger of his right hand while trying to draw the blade back in the scabbard, Sojobo finds this disapointing considering he could've made that slower calling it fishing the blade with his finger in the way, "Is there anything to bandage my finger?" asked Stan "No! Usually human samurai are use to cuts during battle and you still continue! Come there more fitting challenge for your test!" stricted Sojobo as Stan tried covering up his wound with a shredded piece from his obi during his training "Gee Kyle was right samurai stuff is hard work." bothered Stan, he leads him to out in the front outdoor hall where had to rush him into doing the most difficult training for him _kenjutsu_ where Sojobo requires one of his lackies to volunteer as Stan's opponent during this one on one training, this time they're using safe wooden bokkens without the heavy sharp steel swords, Stan poses where he should be as Sojobo doesn't exactly give him all the instructions before starting the fight he basically lets them both have it with Stan trying to block every hit but that backfires badly, disapointing Sojobo even more he furiously asks "Why you hesitate more, naze, naze!?" but Stan poutingly having enough just flat out tells him "You know something I'm not good at doing samurai things, okay so I like pretending to be one but I don't have the skill to be one and so what! Can't there be any other way besides learning to fight like I'm suppose to be the chosen one or something? Please, just name whatever kind of English words you want me to tell you and I'll write it down for you." "...Why don't we just meditate around the twilight afternoon." Sojobo said, Stan accepted.

So the two sat down around a bonfire as it was getting dark outside where Sojobo confesses to Stan why he did most of this, it was because he wanted him to be prepared for what he was about to face, two things one involving the only way to escape out of Yomi is to face his main fear, and the second which was the important thing was that he wanted Stan to about the Kami sword for he knew what happen to the sword and where it's at he told him the sword was once in the forest of Aokigahara placed on a treestomp but due to the modern world changing everything it was taken by the gods, one in particular who's been keeping the sword for years goes by the name of Tastu who mostly up lives above Yomi up in... the spirit side of Mount Fuji in a cave where he doesn't take kindly to mortal visitors in his territory, that was why he wanted to train him for this just for self defense not that he would care for a human but though considering he was once human before he could hardly care less for helping a young little white western boy out of this huge overwhelming pickle. Stan grew a little deep with this but he directly shares to Sojobo what his main fear is... snakes. Sojobo while not surprise considering he knows a few snake like yokai that wonder around Rimubo including the most dangerous ones he could think of he admired Stan for letting him know and he might " _just might_ " figure out a way for him to settle his fear with something, Stan also apologizes for the disrespect and admits he _might_ have hesitated during kenjutsu telling him it had something to do with him worrying too much about Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, and his parents if they're okay or not what if they're in horribly crusified or something, but the reasonible tengu comes up with a solution for that the meditation he suggested around the bonfire, Stan accepted it right after Sojobo placed some kind of mystic powder on both their foreheads in order to get a good vision to sense from even if it's a thousand miles away above and beyond. It took about a while until Stan kept concentrating really hard until he finally got a vision of something and it was coming from some odd looking Japanese castle almost as if he was sensing the Edo Castle out in Tokyo but up in one of it's balconies was Wendy Testaburger he sees looking above the stars at night thinking about someone he misses much! This causes Stan to loose his concentration but he at least knows one of his friends are safe he bet Kyle, Kenny, and his parents might possibly be he's not sure but he can basically sense it.

It was night time, so Sojobo already reported for the tofu boy who turned out to be his assistant the whole time to guide Stan down through the woods returning to that old tea house not bothering wonder why he won't let him stay in the temple for the night however they both heard something hiding from below the temple walls, a slight slithering was heard, "...Wareware arimasu nai tandoku de, ...w... weare... _We_... are not alone." warned Sojobo pulling out his large fan preparing for what's coming, a light comes up the outdoor stairs revealing to be only the tofu boy carrying his round paper ball lantern waiting for Stan to be ready to return to the house, Stan packed all his things including the katana because lord knows he'll need it and gets to ready to leave and will be back in the morning but after Sojobo because of something funny around the temple decides to warn him to be on the look out for a mysterious demon lady known as the Kuchisake Onna, he told Stan the whole thing about what this dangerous yokai will do if they ever come across her path believing she might have been the one nosing around the Temple with all his henchman sent out to investigate this incident.

So Stan went off to the dark woods with the tofu boy guiding him back to his home as they kept on strolling through the left trail to the teahouse after walking over a different river bridge with the trail getting a little foggy at least the friendly tofu boy kept lighting the way until they start hearing more of those terrible japanese human voices around the forest where they're then greeted by a strange hooded figure walking towards their path, it was shown to be without a doubt the terrifying **Kuchisake Onna aka the Slit-Mouthed Women** who slowly walked towards the two greeting them and humbly asking in a soft gentle voice... "Konichiwa okonau kimi wa ni omou watashi wa kireina? ( _Hello do you two think I'm beautiful_? )" The tofu boy stood silent while trempling as the light from his lantern went off _by itself apparently_ leaving nervous Stan who boldly stood his ground holding tight to his katana after Sojobo warned him about her replied, "...Hi." but then just when she was about to reveale her whole face... "There you are asshole!" shouted the voice of a ghost, an annoying ghost which surprisingly turns about the same fat asshole who perrished from the crumbling cliff up in Japan Eric Cartman who is now a blue ghost living yokai interrupting the suspenseful moment with Stan not believing his own eyes " _Yeah I didn't forget about you ass licker_!" "Cartman! It's... It's you! Your a ghost?!" "You bet your ass it's me and yeah I am a ghost thanks to you dickhead!" "But how and... wait what are you doing down here anyway?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out you murdering son of a bitch!" "...Dude seriously you're blaming me after what happened back on that cliff?" "You damn right I am no thanks to you for leaving me to fall off next thing I kmow after getting squashed I wind up here for some reason! Do you have any idea of what I've been through around here, some stripped down white dude with his buttcheeks showing off with a hug eye sticking out and some asian chick who turned out to have this long stretchy neck I feel like living on an acid trip here!" "Yeah welcome to the Yokai world Eric..." "I don't give a fuck about where you've been but I am gonna..." "Konichiwa sukoshi otokonoko. ( _Hello little boy_. )" approached the kuchisake onna towering over Cartman with her face covered back up leaving Stan and the tofu to make a run for it leaving her to deal with Cartman "Wait what!?" "Okonau watashi wa kir...? (Do I look beauti...)" " _Get out of my face you butt ugly bitch I gotta catch those..._!" Suddenly the woman shrieks in anger unbelievably understood Cartman's English rant "What the..." as she quickly rips off her mouth covered mask revealing her slit _Joker styled_ mouth freaking out Cartman with that along with a giant pair of scissors scaring Cartman the hell off! "AAAAAAHHH! _JESUS LADY_!" Stan and his companion manage find the same old tea house with the same creepy but harmless mokumokuren and made it back safe and sound for now that is with both the both the slide doors and windows shut and locked! Now Stan can at least get " _some"_ sleep for tomorrow after all that now realizing those blue little fireball things according to Cartman's big fiery ghostly appearance 10 minutes ago were souls, soul of previous people who died from different time periods as they're often addressed in this world as **Hitodama**.

Now the next day Stan got up for another early start with his bag and everything all set to go returning to the tengu temple without any mishapen gouls or ghosts out to get him especially that fat ghostly turd while wearing his new outfit, the tofu boy sort of tags along with him so he knows the trail only to find out that Sojobo had to step out for a few hours to find a few fresh peach seeds deepest part of the forest to plant more of his peach trees from the temple. While that seem to have been a blow the tofu boy technically had to bale for an important job down at the yokai market selling " _what else_ " a trey of tofu leaving Stan to fend for himself in the woods " _Some guide you turned out to be_." until heard someone or something schreech for help (almost like a baby koala's cry) from a near by stream, Stan didn't wanna bother with that sound considering it could be a trap but since was armed his katana _he foolishly decides to go for it_ , but oddly enough he's two creepy white anthropomorphic cats that are **Bekanekos** by the stream teasing a poor young Kappa who was just swimming pass their turf specifically the middle part of the shoreline trying to fish as they both tossed him back and fourth but then toss him to a tree leaving the poor guy to walk back where he came away from those feline assholes in tears, Stan believe it or not felt bad for as he gently walked up to him, the little kappa was scared at first but Stan carefully shows not to be a threat to him after empty's out half of his white sack offering him an apple to cheer him up except the little kappa chosed one of his cucombers that fell out if he didn't mind "Oh, you want this... okay here." he says generously handing him the cucomber and so the kappa goes nuts on it in a cut way munching all over th whole thing "So that's what you guys eat, huh." things are going too well at first when one of the little kappa's parents show up revealing to be that same one who Stan fought down the other river not too far from here and reconized each other "Hhhh... Ningen kimi wa! ( Hhhh... Human you!)" but the little Kappa comes running back to him joy convincing him that he's no threat eventhough the older kappa still groans at him, but instead of drawing his sword at him he just tosses another cucomber to him just to shut that kappa's trap up leaving him to wonder why he offered him a cucomber after what the two had been through a day ago. He accepts it but still a little curious but show some generosity to Stan who decided walk back to the teahouse until Sojobo returns replying "Sayonara." as they replied back " _Sayonara_." " _Sayonara._ " with the little young kappa wondering where he was going. As Stan was on his way back he's then stops and finds the tofu boy ( _or is he now_ ) from out of nowhere running into each other with Stan seeing something off about him as he appears a little taller without his trey and he had his kata facing down covering his eye with Stan wondering if that really is him or not, but he all of a sudden talks which Stan didn't felt too surprised since he only knows litte Janapenese language "Sojobo, Sojobo ni kiken, ni kiken! (Sojobo, Sojobo in trouble, in trouble.)" he warned Stan trying to get his attention to follow him, when he mentions something about Sojobo and what Stan can guess is in danger he decides to follow him not knowing what's gonna happen next as they both ran down the forest and find a large deep dark cave, they quietly stepped in but find out the inside had a small skylight reflecting from up above outside, Stan wanted to know where Sojobo went but then the odd tofu boy says " _Ni shi ssssugu ni dakedo kimi wa saissssho ningen_! ( _In death sssoon but you firsssst human_! ) hissed the fake tofu boy to Stan who horrifically turns scaly green morphing into it's true form revealing to be an extremely long, gigantic, and terrofying yokai snake called the **Uwabami** who's been stalking Stan since he first met up with the tofu boy in the forest! Stan jumps in fear and nearly draws his sword but gets pounced by the snake and wraps around Stan who tries screaming for help from out of the cave which seems to echo through out of the skylight shaped hole above but the monsterous snake keeps on squeezing Stan tight enough marely steal his breath lightheading him in the process while Stan kept struggling while still hanging on to the sword in the scabbard strapped by the unwabami's coils! Now just as the beast was about ready to begin to devour him he senses a few leaps coming from behind him, then from up above the back of his neck strikes the same little kappa from earlier who surprises the snake on top lingering on to it's head then reaches it's left eye climbing down and strongly pecks at it which gets him to loose it's grip freeing Stan from the coils dropping him, Stan tumbles down regaining consciousness and makes a run for it escaping the uwabami's clutches but the snake was about to strike him again until the older kappa approached to the rescue throwing rocks at the beast distracting him while Stan escapes, Stan who ran out then realizes he couldn't turn back when the two were left to be eaten by that snake, and Stan also realizing what he was meant to do for years and must do in order to finnish the primary test, that is conquoring his main fear of snakes even the most big ass ones that can easily eat him in one bite! Stan's definetly not so fund with this but this time he drew his sword now able to stand his ground but then he finds another way before he could do that, he rushes back into the cave getting the unwabami's attention while standing up between two long pointed rocks sucking that gut when he keeps trembling, the snake tries to strike him again for sure but misses when Stan quickly climbs down running to other side with the snake following him to it's body where he rushes through the long scaly parts of it climbing through the hole shaped coils leading the Uwambi's head to slither through until after a while Stan manages to spring out of the wiggly coils of the yokai leading the snake to get tied in his own coils like knot for a few minutes giving Stan enough time to get the upper hand as impressively reaches the top of another tall rock and jumps landing on top it's head with a chance to strike him but the heavy snake kept struggling to get free tries shaking Stan off but tembles down to the left eye of his face, Stan then immediately stabs the eye and with the katana as the Uwabami squeals in pain throwing Stan off balance tumbling down to the ground once again unharmed only a little bruised up and nothing more leaving the slithering menace blind with both wounded eyes, Stan limps for 3 seconds getting on his feet with the two kappas helping him up while carrying the katana as they had to run out of the cave fast as possible this time after they heard something waking up from beyond the other sharp rocks revealing to be that same giant red ogre from down the other stream who ironically lives there, he heavily turns around to only find just a daggling serpant he believes destrubed his sleep so the giant picks up his big black club ready to smash the blind slithering yokai. Stan and the kappas made it out alive and supossedly safe until they hear the roaring sound of the awakened oni from inside the cave who strongly struck his club very loud killing the Uwabami smatching him in a messy grimmed pile of _goop_ which sends a dicapitated head gushing off flying out of the cave "In coming!" cried Stan when the head tumbled towards them, the three moved out of the way as the head hit a tree knocking it down! The giant cranky oni goes back to sleep in the cave as Stan walks up to the big severed head of the deceased uwambi surounding it along with the kappas next to him, Stan rises his sword in the air posing for victory and gladly thanks the two kappas the young and the old for helping out him out back there with the kappas thanking him for the cucombers he offered, then an applaude was heard coming from the grand tengu master Sojobo who wittenessed the whole thing with Stan going back into the cave overcoming his mindless ophidiophobia and fighting off the yokai prooving to be brave and daring against danger, Stan kinda goes along with it. Sojobo didn't wan't to do this but he was thinking about perhaps asking Stan Marsh if he wishes to leave Yomi right away, but something in Stan suggested something before that asking for one more try at kenjutsu as he becomes more independant to practice on using a katana like a samurai before his departure of returning to Earth plus they both had an agreement on sharing eachothers' different language together before coming to a conclusion, Sojobo accepted but not before he retrieving Stan's white bag he left outside the cave earlier.

So Stan practiced one last time starting with the laps once again, next he practiced with iaido doing nutskisuke, kirioroshi, chiburi, and noto four times gently without cutting his fingers from the blade, and last was one hour of practicing kenjutsu with another tengu compeditor Sojobo sends to teach the way but Stan's blocking wasn't steardy enough as he kept on getting hit everytime but Sojobo supportively wispered "...Focus, focus hard... _mind the sword, mind the opponant, mind the toes, and last the first strike_..." the spirit in Stan's heart emerges when he begins to see a different way when he sees how the opponent wields his bokken giving Stan one more try to finnish this, as they both struck their bokkens swinging and hitting Stan manages to keep his eyes on which direction the tengu was going to hit carefully dodging them without getting knock down or hesitating no less, and so the training ends with the tengu swinging down to Stan's heels but Stan makes a great jump high dodging it and strikes on to his opponent to the head by surprise while the tengu opponent safely blocks then Sojobo quickly halts ending it there! Sojobo becomes quite proud to witness Stan's fair duel before the two pupils bowed to each other and later having a snack afterwards with Stan eating only one fresh apple left from the bag, they eventually shared each other's english to japanese translations as Stan manage a few more Japanese words and sentences writtten down including the most important ones Sojobo gave him making sure he get these speeches right when it comes to facing the all powerful Tatsu for the Kami sword.

At last Stan's visit in Yomi comes to an end as he says his goodbyes to the tofu boy for giving him shelter and looking after him counting the two kappas, there for he's now ready to leave, however he wasn't getting out just like that, Sojobo with more gratitude after sharing some bond with Stan impressing him with his strength and courage helps guide to the way to depart from Yomi he had to permission from their great powerful hellish ruler of this underworld Yama in order to open the gate that will lead him back up to the mortal world which was going to be quite difficult if he wasn't too busy. They arrive up to his domain a grim dark mountain with tons of smoke coming out on top of it where they carefully stepped foward to the large door with Sojobo knocking twice letting them know there's only two visitors arriving, the door opens and as they made it inside. They come to a hall which turns out to be more of a half cleaned waiting room with a **Gashadokuro** receptionist filing down a few papers until he then stares down and finds one yokai and a human _who he didn't bother to feast on since he's not on break_ standing in front of his huge desk, "... _ **OKONAUUU KIMI WAA MOOTTERU KANA YOKEI**_...? (... _ **DOO YOU HAVE AN APPOINTMENT**_...? )" he deeply asked the grand wise tengu, "Hi kare wa to tomoni watashi, ishi kimi wa shinsestu ni hōkoku suru beikoku ni Yama. (Yes he's with me, will you kindly report us to Yama.)" asked Sojobo, the freaky gashadokuro called for Yama on a speaking tube and after a short talk the door on the right opens with the yokai receptionist letting them know they can both come see him right this instant but as long as make it brief, so Stan was stepping to face **Yama** the demon ruler of Yomi who turns out to be nothing more but a mannerable well dressed bussiness demon trying to judge souls to decide which ship to hell and which ship to a different location and his office looked more peaceful and properly shipshaped instead of a fiery hazard going on or any skeletal bodies shown, Sojobo and Stan step into Yama's presents and bowed to him where he asks facing two culprits in his image "Jōtai kimi no bijinesu! ( State your bussiness!)" Sojobo explains to him how this human Stan Marsh ended up down in Yomi by accident eventually telling him he manage to conquer his fears which were snakes and Sojobo proves it by showing him what he's been carrying during their walk the head of a uwambi Stan fought saving two kappas but on top all that he let's him know that Stan lived about four days without eating the spirit food instead ate his own human food he had with him. Yama was not amused at first but in all honesty after rethinking it he decides to let Stan leave and transport him back up to the human world but only on one condition he must never tell any living soul about their world or where it's located in otherwise his soul will be forcefully dragged down into Hell for disrespecting their private sanctuary (without him finding out that Stan's going after Shiro who made a deal with Yama). Stan accepts swearing by his own grave, and so one of the doorways on the left side of his office opened showing him the way out through a bright light with Sojobo wishing him good luck and " _sayonara_ " as Stan quickly thanks him with a bow for everything he taught him and then rushes up to the doorway with his sword, white bag containing a little scarce of food and his old washed up clothes all set running through the light!

The portal magically teleports Stan back outside in Japan in the same uninhibited area of Mount Fuji where it's just about 5:58am in the morning from the looks of it landing in the exact same place before he fell into the chasm laying near the edge from behind where the rope bridge use to be until Butters cut it off. Stan gets back on his feet carefully moving back away from the edge and breaths in and out with glee " _Oh yeah_!" cried Stan with joy that he's now that he finally made it out of the yokai world and back to civilization " _Finally_ , I am so glad all that's over, screw that stupid sword I need to get to a phone and get back to that..." but Stan checks the edge again as it turns out he's actually on the other side pass the chasm where the broken bridge was hanging at the other side where he and Motoko collapsed on which shows that Stan still had a mission to take, he's a little agitated with this since he can't figure out how get back but he still couldn't give up like that not after making it this far to accomplish his journey to save his home and people and stop Shiro once and for all and get also give Butters a piece of his mind after driving him through all that. All Stan needed to know is what Sojobo told him where Kami is and he told him it's with a yokai named Tastu who lives up in the spirit side of Mount Fuji leaving Stan to wonder what he meant by that, he knows that on Mount Fuji. Suddenly a strong wind was blowing with Stan worrying there could be a tornado coming this way but from up in the sky was not huge bird or plane, Stan stumbles down witnessing something huge flying through the sky pass Stan who couldn't believe his eyes "Whao!" alarmed Stan seeing what that he honestly knew just what that was as the flying figure landed all towards a large cave where Stan ironically enough finds the large rocky part of Mount Fuji outside the forest not too far from where he's standing, Stan still nervous to what he was expecting happens to guess just who is Tatsu really is... "No it couldn't be... well I may not find away to get back across but... by the code of the samurai... I... uh... I will follow this path to my fate!" he said. There he found a huge cave he believes is the same hug sacred cave where homed by Tastu since there is a big light and smoke coming from inside, Stan had to be very careful for what or who he was about to face so he quietly walked up to the cave and slowly snuck up to the entrance where he took a close peak a sees a whole stack of treasure and artifacts scattered all over but above all that is the owner of this cave **Tatsu** who turns out to be not a yokai at all, he appears to be a large green hundred foot long chinese dragon! ... _Or Japanese Dragon in this case_. "...No way." surprised Stan seeing that Tatsu was a dragon the whole time even though he probably might have known that to begin with. Stan didn't know what to do if he might breath fire or eat him for trespassing but he follows exactly what Sojobo wrote down to get his attention, "God I hope this works... here I go!" Stan bravely rushed down to face the great Japanese Dragon Tatsu who Stan sees sleeping briefly but not passed out as the boy put his white bag with all his stuff down including his sword so that way he won't find him to be a threat as Sojobo some what stated as he didn't know how to wake him up, should he poke something at his face to wake up _minus the sword_ or should he just shout out loud to wake him up? Stan might as well shout to wake him up "Tatsu!" he shouted and _what a shock_ the dragon wakes up opening his big round ball shaped eyes and heavily gets up on his front legs while breath through his nostrills "Oh GOD." the dragon hears that and sees Stan below in front of him and stares down at him seeing him basically as an intruder when he slowly growls, Stan trembles see this live beast not knowing he's gonna do to him but Stan has to show some strength after all the spirits he had to face from Yomi, so he kneel down and bowed as the dragon stopped growling (right before Stan kneeled) with Stan having enough time to read the notes Sojobo wrote down for him to translate into Japanese, he gets back up to his knees seeing the dragon a little silent for a couple seconds as Stan carefully reads the notes he carries in his hand while looking up at Tastu " _Okay here it goes_... uh... Ā subarashīdesu chikaradzuyoi kyōryokuna Omo Tatsu, watashi Stan Marsh mottaro ryokō shita so toi kara ji bun no sokoku ni mitsukeru kimi wa tame ni watashi shiku nomi a tsuyoi shinsei ken kown as Kami... ... ...kunren to shite Kami ni tasukete sebu ji bun no kuni kara sono Te no aku no o toko dare dorei ji bun no hito onegaishimasu watashi kou no kimi no kyoka tame ni sono ken if kimi wa mitsukeru watashi a kyoi tsugini kimi wa dekiru sutoraiku tame ni watashi mada meiyo kimi no purezent _oh_. ( Oh great mighty powerful Lord Tastu, I Stan Marsh have traveled so far from my homeland find you for I seek only a strong sacred sword known as Kami to help save my country from the hands of evil man who enslaved my people please I ask of your permisson for the sword if you think I'm a threat you can strike for I still honor your presents.)" he said and read, but the dragon looking unamused raises his sharp talon claws up to strike him " _Oh shit_..." trembled Stan. However instead of killing him... he claps applauding to Stan's wonderful speech in Japanese with Stan feeling so releafed that he wasn't gonna kill him, not only that but _surprisingly_... "That was beautiful! Though granted you did had the _have_ word in Japanese mispronounced a little, it's motteru not mottaro." he spoke in English! "...What..." shocked Stan, "You too speak English!?" "English, dude I speak many languages all around the world... except I only know a little Swahili." "Wow... so you actually travel around the world and everything?" "Yeah bro I been doing it my whole life like most asian dragons, all of my kind the Chinese, the Japanese, and technically the Korean dragons have always been traveling around the world once a year learning every different cultures from every country mastering every languages from time to time without anyone seeing us or touching us, we even watch alot of their broadcasting newses smetime which why we only travel once a year due to alot of wars going on different countries like down in Afghanistan with all the bombs flying out here and their _gun shooting_ , _throat slitting_ , _it's just horrible_!" "... _Yeah_ I hear you there." "I know right l mean like just a few years ago I been overhearing alot about my two favorite countries I've been visiting a couple of times, the Americans were at war with the Canadians, I just don't get that, actually it's Canada I've been visiting a couple of times, I kind of like Canadians." " _Really_ then you must know Terrence and Phillip right?" "... Dude You local or something, I'm absolutely nuts about Terrance and Phillip I even got my own T shirt of them!" admired Tastu as he puts on a Terrence  & Phillip T shirt, while Stan was very delighted that the ancient dragon Tastu is shown to be less aggressive and more wise crackingly positive he still kinda questions "So your not as strikingly fierce as Sojobo said you were." "Excuse me, not fierce, what you wan't I should eat you or something?" "NO dude! ...No I do respect your hobbies and all that but it's just that weren't you suppose to be like this grand god like being who punishes human mortals if they're not respectful to your presents correctly?" "... _Oh right_ I remember that, well if you're one of them sensitive budhist priests then maybe, yeah I kinda stopped doing all that years ago I've grown alot more into trying new things up until me and my kind had to depart from the human world due to more technology and satellites going on nowadays I just hate being photographed by paparazzi, hell that was back when I been having a sick craving interest with bright shiny lights which I basically still do to this very day whenever I sometimes play with my big round shiny ball in my cave... _don't touch_ , and I been collecting a few of these magical artifacts that seem to light up my cave whenever I go to sleep even at daytime, all of them around my lair always remind me of those days before I moved on to enjoy other shiny lights and other mystical god made antiquities." "Well I'm not after your ball..." " _GOD I hope not_." "... ... ...Look the reason I'm here is I came to ask you for this one powerful sword everybody's been talking about that can help defeat evil demons that one samurai expert lady named Seungrino told me the sword called Kami." then Tatsu is silent when Stan told him about Seungrino and the samurai "Seungrino?" "Oh let me guess you know her too?" "...Who are you again kid, in english this time?" "...My name is Stan Marsh, I'm a white american human being who my sister and I had to bale out of South Park, Colorado _USA_ because of some thousand year old ghost named Shiro was set free from out of a prison box and is now taken over my home and GOD knows what else he'll do next, I'm only new to all of this I do not know that much around Japanese culture even when I had to struggle this yokai place which they addressed down there as a japanese hell and I'm also not so good with this whole samurai crap eventhough like to be one someday after learning a few techniques like with iaido and a _little_ kenjutsu, but all I know is my home, family, and friends are in grave danger and I'll be damned if I have to keep sitting around starving in Japan with no money or shelter and remain useless, if you won't hand me the sword I humbly pleased and begged then that's fine I'll try and fight with this plain regular mortal sword if that counts for honor if I can just find a way to get back across this huge bridgeless chasm and get out of this hell hole, and besides I was sent to bring that sword to this so called chosen one by the name of... _Pusshey Hajimmay_ who the old lady told me about except she never told me where the dude lives! ... _So_... I guess there's probably no point to this anyway, look I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and everything I'll just go..." in that instant Tatsu admired Stan's courage "Wait!" cried Tatsu, "All them facts you been telling me well that truly counts for both honor and more than _one ball_ _Stanleeey_... may I call you that." "...Well I sometimes like it when people just call me Stan but... _sure_." "You know what I like kinda like you bro I mean it aint every century I make contact with a human mortal especially one average white American boy like you _who's wearing a kimono for some reason_ , that's basically new. _Alright_ , _alright_ let me check through all this shiny junk." So Tatsu quickly dug around all his marvelous treasures and artifacts until he finally pulls out a bright but functional looking katana which appears to be the real deal judging by the shiny blade and it is, Kami, "Is this what you are looking for?" "Kami?" " _Hi_ , _the_ kami, do take it and do be careful when you carry it, I should really organize my cave whenever I go out." Tatsu does admit to Stan the sword cannot be pulled out from the scabbard only those who are worthy can, Stan obviously gets the picture but he also questions how he and other yokai know about Seungrino, he told him it was because she turned out to be half human and half yokai on her mother's side who was a Yuki Onna while her father was pure human being except she never carried the ability to freeze people but she could slowly age, Tatsu questions "Are you sure this Shiro is free and is now taking over the US?" "I don't know." Stan replies "He's already ruling over my town and who knows he might probably do the same with the whole United States or Canada whatever..." "Canada?!" cried Tastu, "He wouldn't do the same to Canada." "...Well I know one of my friends has a step brother who's Canadian and they're already being held captive by the dude as we know it." "...Oh _hell no_! Nobody hurts my loving Canadians!" roared Tastu angrily wanting to get his claws on that fiend and even more when Stan now tells him honestly about the lost of Seungrino when Shiro sent his ninja minions to stop him from getting the sword, but because he can't interfere with the human world alongside the other dragons so he heavily persuades Stan "Alright young american ronin, you take that sword, go find this Pusshi Hajime or whoever is the chosen one so you can all ride out there and kick that child molesting prima donna's _shiri_! or _ana_! or _ketsu no ana_! or _roba_! ...or just ass." he said "That's fine and all she still didn't tell where the guy lives, how am I suppose to find the chosen one?" frustrated Stan, luckily Tastu handed him this one sacred medallion that can help track down anyone you ask around the world fast it's said speak into the mind of the possessor telling him the names of the cities an places of where that person is at while revealing an image hint in the possessor's mind. Stan didn't know what to say be dearly thanked up for all these equipments he'll need telling the wise supportive dragon "Don't worry I will kick that dictator's ass for good!" before bowing one more time to him, "That's the spirit ronin." Tatsu admired, but there was still one more problem, Stan needed to get back across that chasm to the other side, Tatsu knew he had to in order to walk pass that same oddly shaped shrine since Tatsu gave him a little heads up that he wasn't out of the spirit world just yet considering what Sojobo mentioned about the spirit side of Mount Fuji that no human out in Japan believe exist which might explain why Cartman's soul remained in Yomi, and also might explain the fact Tatsu told Stan he and the other dragons are holographically invisible to their world, so he immediately fixes that problem by just carrying him up to the other side dropping him off there continuing on with his quest all set with his white sack and everything _etc etc_. The Great Tastu bids Stan farewell but before he leaves the dragon gently tabs his claw nail at Stan's chest for some reason "...Okay what was that for?" "Just... a little something to give you good luck. Farewell _Stanleey_ you're gonna _need_ more than one ball for this trip. Sayonara!" " _Sayonara_!" and so Tastu flew off returning to his cave leaving Stan Marsh to finally leave the _whole_ whole spirit world for real this time as he kept following the same motorcycle tracks that were still there after the last three days. It took a while but Stan conclusively made it back down the hillside to Aokigahara through the spirit/demon gateway shrime and back to the peaceful Earth realm _if you can call Earth peaceful_ after reaching the same half crumbled cliff carefully ambling around without stumbling over the expired edge ending up like the deceased Eric Cartman, it's now only 7:30am.

Sadly while Stan's back on Earth safe in civilization he wasn't off the hook either when a group of park rangers arrive to rescue Stan but he eventually gets picked up by law enforcement who wanted to have a little chat with him down at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Departmen while taking his belongings for crime evidence even when Stan tries to explain to them he needs this stuff "Matsu, watashi hitsuyo kono mono! (Wait I need this stuff!)" cried Stan in Japanese " _Sēbu kimi no jihaku daun taun meiwaku kakko_. ( _Save your confessions down town inuisance brat_. )", however one of the enforcers decide to take Stan under their wings taking him up to the department herself with the evidence and stuff convincing the force she can handle kids like him as the head of the group agrees with her, so they accepted her permission and thus takes Stan by the arm taking the back seat car. Stan just as he made it so far to completing this extreme task now gets turned in to face the consequences of the non ticket plane boarding and is now going to be placed into custody over a murderous crime he didn't commit. But the tides have turned when the two cops eventually drive pass the police department down in Tokyo as one of them take off her cap and revealing to be the face of Motoko "Ohayo Stan, looks like we found you and got you just in time." who's head's now in an adult sized body! "M... Motoko!?" confounded Stan, and the head of the group turns out to be her partner Batou who were in disguise the whole time with Batou all moany and stuff after Motoko drove him into this.

They've returned to the same old laboratory house where Stan had no idea what happened to Motoko especially when she's in a different _hot looking_ appearance, she explains to Stan that ever since he fell off into the chasm she tried to go after Butters who was with the ninja clan but had fat chance on catching them, she wanted to alert the public to come out to rescue him but it seems he's now become a wanted convict in Tokyo and after Batou manage to repair her into a new cybernetic body after the last four hours, so they had to camouflage themselves to bale him out after hearing about him found so he wouldn't have to be put up with lawsuits and court which Batou finds unwise of them to go through all of that now they're gonna have to dispose of the car before the athorities find out about this felony, but nothing was more surprising when Stan found out that it's only been two days since he disappeared and reappeared which was very unusual for him when he's been down in Yomi for about four days as if to say the other realm could easily slow time from where he's at! Stan did let her know that he found the sword that was hidden and now needs to return home and deliver it to the chosen one where ever he is living at, but Motoko is still into questioning where he got those clothes and the white bag or how he was able to survive the deep fall and just Stan said without giving away Yomi and where it's at as promised, "Let's just say there are some ancient dragon gods out there looking after me and saved me, hey there's a lot of things going on that can't be explained, but the point is I found this sacred sword it's the real deal, you go a head and prove me wrong on how I got the sword and survived a huge fall without hanging on to something because that's the truth." Mokoto was quite convinced but then again there's a lot of twists and turns going on, Stan pulled out a few things without showing anything else that was in the white bag that Stan had which were his old washed up smelly clothes. Fortunately Motoko can't argue anymore even though Batou is still suspicious as what the kids hiding in that bag Motoko explained to him it was just his dirty old clothes he's changed out of (granted she didn't look through the whole bag with her believing she seen enough much to Stan thinking all that's in there are just both his clothes) but while two were arguing about them being fugitives, Stan now uses the cool mystic fortune telling medallion Tastu gave to help tell him track down the chosen one Pusshi Hajime, it's powers whispered it to his thoughts and popped up an image showing him the exact place... Stan immediately breaks up their conversations and tells them "I know where to go!"

* * *

Rewinding back to two days ago back in the palace of Shiro, Kyle who opened his eyes in an alarm hearing the cry of help from his little brother Ike not knowing whether it was in is head or his head or not since most of the prisoners kept on hallucinating while suffering down in the dark depths of Shiro dungeon in chains starving, but the illusion was false as it actually was Ike crying for help when the ninjas dragged him down into the dungeon by Shiro's orders tossing him down at first but eventually chain him over at right wall terrified and hungry and continued on grieving with Kyle calling him from up above, "... _Ike_... is that you?" coughed Kyle, "Kyle!" cried Ike "Oh thank GOD your okay Ike, oh GOD I thought they had killed you! Do you know what happened to Mom and Dad by any chance?" " _No find Daddy_...!" "No find, okay okay wha, what about Mom did you not know what happened to her?" "...Mommy is a chicken!" grieved poor Ike chained to the wall "Chicken wha... oh that does it... HEY Shooro! If you can hear me from down here I...!" "I think I hear you quite enough loud mouth." taunted Shiro from the outdoor entrance interrupting Kyle there "And I not like your behavior, one more shout like that and I teach you manners, I make it simple, you cooperate with me so I have couple more recruits and stop one little boy who out Japan to find great powerful sword to give to _the chosen one_... so I thought..." "Screw you I'm not helping your sick goons with anything!" " _Oh_!... You now leave no choice, you interrupt me... alright fine he all yours _but you better make it quick round one_!" He sent Eric Cartman down into the torture chamber to confront Kyle bringing down a ladder to climb up to Kyle's face to interrogate him "Cartman!?" "That's right Kyle this Shushu guy _whatever the hell his name is_ is letting me join this really awesome ninja clan of his, what do you of my red short sleeve gi Kyle I ripped both sides up a little bit just so I can be heavily badass looking..." "You fat piece of treacherous shit! Do you not give a rat's ass that our parents are in serious risk!?" "The dude out there says my Mom's okay he said she fled to Kansas as he sensed from his meditation but hey who needs her." "You son of bitch Cartman, never in my life have I expected to hate you more than life itself and after all those shit infested things you've done over the past 8 years I never thought you'd go this far to bargaining with a demonic lunatic who has just about everyone even our friends, parents, and siblings suffering both in here and out there being slaved or perished by his deadly tricks... and all you can think of is how cool your stupid costume is!" "Hey! this a uniform Kyle and besides for once I actually ruling over with someone like you assholes which is why I'm on a mission to fight Stan to the death with this really awesome hook thingy." "I think that big hook must of hit you on the head and driving you retarded to look at reality fatass...!" "Okay that does it, I wish I could stick this hook you in the skull yank it a few times or even use those creepy looking chained ones but I gotta hurry the hell up the plane will leave soon, but don't worry when I get back then I'll _hook you up with me_... okay scratch that GOD what the fuck was I saying just now." "No shit, I do believe your not yourself Cartman." "Oh I'm myself alright which is why I'm going to do this as a little payback time, remember you didn't want to suck my balls Kyle? Well here's where I make you!" chuckled Cartman as he stood up to the top pulling his red tights and undies down with Kyle shrieking " _Oh no_ , _no_ , no, no, no, no...nah!..." Cartman literally shoves both his penis and testicles into Kyle's mouth for a few minutes with Kyle squealing from this revolting torture! "Oh yeah _we're doing it, we're doing it right here_." gloated Cartman while Ike gets grossed out watching this, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh wait, wait I think a little pee drop came down... no two I think, or three..." Kyle had no choice, he bites Cartman's wiener to get out of that mess with a big hard chomp on his dick and basically his balls, Cartman screeched and stumbled down off the ladder with Shiro yelling out for him to hurry up his patience were wearing thin. Cartman gets back up climbing back up the ladder and then hits Kyle hard with the back of his kusarigama hook in the face replying "Let that be warning to you now _Jew_ , once I finish Stan, I finish you, and cut your balls off too." said Cartman with a depraved looking glare at Kyle, he got down the ladder ready to walk out not before Ike told him off "Bad Cartman, bad Cartman!" "Shut it Dildo." Cartman responded he kicked stone dust at his face before rushing back out with the ladder and all that leaving Kyle all silent rattling in disgust rolling his head a little loosing his mind after getting whole penis shoved into his mouth waiting for a mouthwash or something to clean all that off while Ike continues grieving until he looses his voice, there was not much pity given to Kyle and his brother as they both fell into despair suffering like all the other crowded inmates for a really long time.

* * *

Now fast forwarding to the present in the highest tower of the domain, Shiro immediately wipes up a ritual spell into contacting one of the hellish rulers he bargained into gaining his powers and the hellish ruler in particular is the "gay" main baddy himself _SATAN_ who ultimately emerges in front of the kneeling Shiro who greets him with respect "Good evening... Lucifer." " _Oh_ who the hell is calling at this hour I mean honestly guys I... huh? What the... _and who are you_...?" groaned The Prince of Darkness, " _Lucifer_ you not remember?" " _Uh no_ , I'm clearly looking at some unrecognizable man speaking little girl boy or..." "Satan it me Shiro." "Shiro?... Amakusa Shiro, Tokisada?" "... ... ... _NO_! Homokusa Shiro Tukisoda! During the shogun days me!" "... _Homo_ wha... Oh yeah are you that one whiny christian guy who begged for power from me and one of my foreign superior confidants who were they uh... they were both Japanese... Yama that was one of them right?" "Hi." "...Hello." " _Wha_ , no, no, no it _me_ Shiro from years ago way out in Japan where You, Yama, and Izanami help restore me from the dead so I get back at those unreasonable Shoguns who took my head when I was _mortal_." "... ...Are you living a child's body or something?" " _Please don't ask it very complicated, long story_." "Alright what do you wan't Shiro, you know the last time we talked you kept going on about killing the shogunates and ruling over Japan and then left to do your things and after so many years you never called me or write to me again!" "Hi I know, I feel your pain." "No you don't!" "No you right I not know how you feel, for I been trapped inside some smelly old chest for many many years thank to some half breed human yokai who I manage to kill one day ago which why I never got chance to get revenge on shoguns and never got chance to call you back." "...Really?" "Hi, I finally free from magic shit smelling prison box but I not in Japan I in USA now where I have little change of heart after ruling over American land and..." "You do realize the samurai days are over right? This is the 21st century Shiro they're already long gone dead." "Hi and I bargained with you to help convince Yama and Izanami to cast my soul back up to Earth with ultimate black given by the demon Amborsia in an exchange you and I got in bed together hitting it on, _I correct_?" "... _Yeah_ I couldn't forget those days they were just so special you and I." "Hi you loved sushi night in bed did you not?" "Yeah that was always the best you tossing some into my mouth with your chopsticks and I always catch them, so very romantic." "That why I called not just to see you but also I really need of one more favor from my precious red hunk of burning love." Shiro explains to Satan he's in need of one more favor from him in an exchange he will always keep calling him and keep thinking about him everyday with that big red ass of his... ..." _GOD I feel sick already saying that_ "... ...apparently the whole government will be after him overthrowing his new empire with the whole US army putting an end to all of this with tanks, missiles, jets, everything he had accomplished so far, so he want's to be prepared and heavily shield his grounds with something purely strong enough to secure it and kill enough men to keep them from ever destroying his new home and life and he cannot do it all by himself especially not even his whole ninja clan can a full arm 21st century military force telling him he would do but he hates getting his hands dirty when it comes to dealing with modern military American armies, Satan sadly tells him there's nothing he can do telling him he already helped give him the most powerful sorcery spells to kill just about a thousand men, but the least he can do is summon up a few of these items that poofed to his presents that might come in handy for him to hold off the official government law from his home, two bags with hellish power seeds, one with seeds that are actually little strong parasites that crawl into the bodies of any corpses that are functional with legs, arms, and head still attached or at least with their separate parts stacked together in the right place for them to revoltingly reattach the parts together forcefully controlling them to blend in as their forms containing brutal strength and tons of deadly fatalities, and the other involving actual seeds to grow underground creating giant misshapen humanoid ogres praying on any living thing except for the keepers who grew them are under his or her control. "I can never stay mad you forever Shiro, I mean unlike all the previous men I seen in my life Saddam Hussein, George W. Bush, and Chris _granted he was okay but he was more of a pussy and not so interested in what I like doing during our private_ _business_ , well I truly missed being with you as well." "So do I Lucy so do I." " _Lucy_?" "Oh you know like _Lucieefer_." "Yeah that's another thing and I love you Shiro but I still have to stick with some of my pure sinister roots like that deal you, Yama, Izanami, and I made of you gaining that immortality and there's the penalty for in case your soul is removed from any human body you control minus any chest box imprisoning you this time that's when the three of us have to tare your soul apart like a sheet of paper in a couple pieces and you'll no longer exist, you understand right?" "... ... ...Hi I not forget." "Good it's a date then but do not fail this time for if you know what's good for ya, _keep calling me everyday_." and so Satan departs from his conversation leaving all the two powerful bags of destructive hell raising beans as Shiro briskly faints after all that embarrassment hoping he might never want to call him back ever " _Dareka oku judan ni ji bun no atama, dakedo nai ima matawa nai kore made_... ( _Somebody put bullet in my head, but not now or not ever..._ )".

Luck comes to an open when Stan's now leaving Japan and returning to the United States of America after Motoko gracefully struck gold when she happened to know a friend who manages to help take Stan all the way up to the US a scruffy overweight pilot named Mitorofu Young _who too speaks English for some reason_ knew damn well that Stan is considered a convict out in Tokyo and is also a bit of a sucker to rat on anyone for just enough to buy himself a whisky, but the reason why he let this one slide was because of one tiny little flirt Motoko gave to him without her clothes! This basically manipulates him into flying his two seat package jet plane with Stan hanging on tight to where in the US he wanted him to drop him off at and that being not Colorado but instead a different state where Pusshi Hajime according to the Medallion was living in, Lower Manhattan, New York City which Stan questions "Why am I finding that a little cliché?" "You think that bad you should've seen how they promoted their own Christmas hip hop CDs last year, fucking New York advertisement." uttered the pilot, but overall Stan didn't thank Motoko enough after risking her innocence behind her law-abiding partner's back just to get him out of Japan so he can do what he was set out to do, something Motoko would never even bother doing and yet she just did, but Stan did thanked her big time for all that before he left and hope that he will someday repay her of he can.

Shiro eventually gives out the orders for Butters and Dougie to take out every dead human body they (with little help from the ninja clan) been burying in Butters' backyard where it turning out that Butters actually did killed his parents who are found headless next to their backyard tree after decapitated by Butters' two blade sword due to his inner rage from before! They had to dig out only enough corpses from the yard for each parasite seed to be placed in, six bodies on each side of the wooden fence were chosen since there were only six parasite seeds they had to place into each the foul flesh of the stiffs allowing them to crawl right inside like ticks bringing them to life and chose his parents as one of the six after placing their heads back on their upper bodies. After that they had no problem burying only four seeds that were in the bag on place on each side with a lot of space out in the playground next to the six day abandon Elementary School building, Dougie has never been so traumatized in his whole life witnessing all the horrors Butters had done to serve Shiro well for he's been remaining silent throughout this occurrence. Shiro keeps on meditating in his quiet throne room while sensing if any law enforcement is on the march to Colorado to put a stop to all this only to sense something more troubling, something more powerful landed in the farthest land of the US... it was a boy who got off a small jet plane carrying out one white sack and two packaged swords, one of em happens to be a great great powerful sword he cannot believe is in the country he's in, and the child is shown wearing a kimono and hakama, his face looked very familiar but judging by the red blue puffball winter hat he holds in his right hand along with the swords held by his left arm... "NO!" cried Shiro jumping out startled as he couldn't believe who he sensed is still alive and that's Stan Marsh the same boy he tried sending his ninjas to assassinate out in Tokyo is still alive and has Kami with him returning to America. Misjudged and furious at the same time he calls out for Butters to confront him, he arriving up to the main hall tells Shiro he and Dougie manage to get all parasite seeds stashed in each corpse and other four seeds burried on a huge court with a lot of space as he ordered after he kneeled down with his helmet off shown to have two little pointed bumps on his forehead and has light green eyes, but that wasn't what Shiro called him here for, he called him in to ask giving him one good reason why he shouldn't remove his head where he kneels "What? Master I don't understand..." Shiro then slaps Butters before continuing his moody conversation, " _DON'T Play with me_! Tell me truth Peanut Butters, is little child you permanently disposed of _dead_? This _Stanleeey_ child." "Stan?" "Hi." "Oh, well he should be by now because I cut the bridge from the other side of the gorge in Tokyo and he fell into the deep dark chasm my lord." " _hhmm_ Really then tell me why I had vision of little boy in red blue hat still alive and on his way with the sword Kami I not wanted anyone to find to destroy me!?" "My christian lord if you want I shall end my life for you right now and not anger you more." Butters pledges while Shiro sickens, "Oh no worry, I not punish you yet for I fully well aware you make big mess you help clean up and not return until it all perfectly cleansed." However Shiro overthinks again, because Stan was all alone helpless as he believes this could possibly be his only chance to rid him as he at this time has not much tolerance with Butters failing the same mission now stating enough is enough, he decides to send out his whole clan on more assignment capturing both the sword and Stan Marsh dead or alive, only this time Shiro himself will lead them up to where he sensed the plane to and make sure they get the job done! He will leave by morning leaving Butters and Dougie in charge of the palace until he returns warning them not to touch any of his personal properties especially his chrysanthemum throne or else, most importantly make sure non of his slaves leave and escape to get help otherwise they'll rot with the other prisoners, and they wish they have never been born if they screw up! First Shiro needs at least one more recruit to add to the clan just for tiny little precautions as he puts it since he'll leave a few to secure the domain and make sure Butters and Dougie don't screw up other wise they'll have to report back to him, someone who refused to join but will have no choice _..._ but first he needed a little meal to build up his strength for tomorrow.

Up in the servant quarters the girls are scared out of their minds after Wendy and Heidi reported two days ago of what Shiro and Butters did to Tweek, while Nicole tried calming the rest of them down telling them it won't be like this forever Bebe tells her off that it's a fat chance of it not being like this forever replying they've tried to call for help but all their phones aren't picking up any signal no connections since all of the power lines side including side dishes were torn down and most of their battery charges had used up the same with Wendy's who spent mostly looking at the photos of her lost friend Stan aside from the calling 911 like everyone else. One of Shiro's bumbling minions Dougie approached the servants den asking the girls to hand over the hen by Shiro's orders before he goes out to lead the Yokai clan after Stan who survived his death surprising all the girls especially Wendy who cannot not believe it. After Dougie leaves with the hen Wendy was joyfully relieved that Stan's still alive, for once GOD has heard her prayers but hopes he will survive anymore of Shiro's master plans, "Don't give up Stan wherever you are ."

Awakening after three days of suffering without any food or water and the inside of his mouth dried chappy and foul due to all that cum Kyle opens his eyes after getting his mouth washed down and more splashed all over his face snapping him out his delusion facing Shiro down at table offering him food and water in his dining room after his servants had to clean out all that stench from his mouth and uvula with fresh roasted hen... Shiro humbly allows Kyle to feast while he's chained to the chair that is but Kyle doesn't understand why Shiro is offering him food and water as he told him "Eat, drink hebrew and I explain why you here unless you wanna keep going hungry and thirsty." Kyle doesn't seem to have a choice because the guards are out in the hall next to the dining room so he scarfs through his plate a feeding on a juicy drumstick, apple, corn, except for the rice and guzzling down a whole cup of cold water with Shiro then begins his talk with Kyle "Now I just want apologies for so much misery I put you through and how about we make little truce?" "... ... ...Okay what's your sick game Shirr..." "Shiro." "Shiro, what are you trying to get at and where's my brother Ike?" "I coming to that, your brother the egg head shaped little one if I _correct_ islet out of prison too he right now waiting in servant's den until we finnish my _preposal_." "Preposal, what about my parents?!" "Doing one of my daily duties, laundry outside with my men watching them unless you wan't them to suffer and refuse _my offer_." "Alright alright what is it." "Well curious one I willing to let your whole family go on one condition. You do what I tell you, only one little task." " _Yeah_ , which is...?" "Well because heard from say _little birdie_ that you good with bojutsu with the bow staff, _I correct_?" "...Yeah so?" "Sooo, I wonder if you good with using naginata with blade this time on bow staff." "What's point." "I ask you one last time to join my clan so we wipe out little trouble making boy who still alive _Stanleeey_!" "Stan he's alive?" "Hi, but he won't be for long, not unless he surrenders great power weapon I seek to claim great powerful sword he possess and it out in farther part of this land, a place with great green lady statue near island. "...He's in Manhattan?" " _Man-Haton-n-n_... Pardon me, I hear you his close friend, you convince him to bring sword to me or you fight him to the death if he refuse! You that, I let your family free. Any _question_? " Kyle once thought about doing samurai/ninja like adventures even after his bitchy Mom forbid him for having nachakus in the house _those kind of tools that aren't technically considered weapons_ , but _in his honor_ he knows how wrong this is when it comes down to killing his close friend for his family to be set free dealing with the same fiend who took over South Park , he shouldn't and believing Shiro's cares nothing about his family and he'll get what he wants to eventually betray him, Kyle's response "... ... ...Yeah go fuck yourself." and Shiro giving him a disturbing surprise about the chicken... "...Oh you disappoint me child, I turn into little mouse right now, or perhaps maybe little chicken... like your mother..." Kyle gets turned off at what he said but Shiro looked down at the roasted hen giving him a hint, now after realizing what Ike meant in the dungeon that their Mom was a chicken Shiro changed her into is no in terror to what he was just eating the whole time! Kyle then in panic knocks his plates over out of the table in terror while still chained struggling to get out in panic and pukes, now that Shiro has his attention he asks him again it he feels like joining his clan "...Go to hell you made me eat my mother's leg...!" strived Kyle "You want me to make it difficult for you... alright!" Shiro psychically summons the guards who've been carrying Ike the whole time psychically floats him up at the ceiling as Shiro threatens to kill Kyle's helpless little brother unless he cooperates "How about we play a game called... break the _baby_!" "Not break the baby!" "NO! STOP! Wait!" cried Kyle "You in or out hebrew!?" Shiro commanded, Kyle had no choice because Shiro has Ike now the only family he has left floating up in the air almost ready to expose of him with another one of his overwhelming fatalities with his risen up right hand posing a finger purse gesture! So he kneels down and bows in mercy begging "Alright you win, I'll cooperate with master but please just let Ike go." "...There now, that not so bad was it, I let the little egg go, _while you suit up_." Shiro charmed while Ike agitated by Shiro for making poor Kyle do what he says calls him a butthole and spits below him with the saliva landing on his face and parts of his hair! Shiro looking up at Ike with Kyle stunned at what he mistakenly did still had his hand still posed furiously opens his hand gesture (in blah shape pose) causing this trick to gruesomely split half of Ike's head apart by the jaws with blood sprayed a little to Shiro's face! ...Kyle excruciatingly sobs in trauma looking down upon the two separate parts of decimated Ike as the bottom half shits on the table frustrating the twisted heartless Shiro whining, " _Oh common_! Is this some sick joke!? _GOD_ what with you people dying and shitting what the point of that, oh look it all over the roasted hen!" Kyle trembling in cold vengeance groans "What... kind of... christian are you...?" then Shiro replies "...Only the kind of christian who show no mercy to anyone who are white skinned rats like your odd looking brother." Kyle ragingly tries to pounce up to Shiro tackling him after what he put him through before Shiro immediately pulls off a vulcan pinch nerve on Kyles right shoulder comatosing him! Shiro disappointed that this whole night appeared to be quite pointless ends up doing what he should have done in the first place with Kyle after allowing his followers to pick up Ike's half torn corpse and send it to a river and everything lastly ordering Butters to clean off both all the spit, blood, and shit instead of the servant girls including the blood and spit off his face and ascot as part of his punishment.

Down in Manhattan Stan still had his 200 bucks safely stored in the pockets of his brown coat previously soaking wet and dried up but were safely dried and are still functional use now that he's back America he only had just about enough for him to spend one night at hotel and the rest on food and drinks, so he had no time to loose he had to hurry and find where this Pusshi Hajemi is at, as the medallion predicted in Stan's mind he's obviously enough training in a martial arts dojo called J.A.C.K. Judo Akido Center Kendo a fabulous, but before he could pay a visit in there Stan's white bag kept moving throughout his whole trip up here, it wasn't until now Stan takes a deep look inside his white bag and finds just his old clothes at first but stops at a quiet old alley where he dumped the whole bag out revealing to be shockingly one of the kappas from the yokai world the same young little kappa who Stan was kind to snuck into his white bag and ate all the remaining food supply that might have been spoiled by now, Stan can't understand what's more surprising the fact that a yokai is now in the human world with him or the fact that he hasn't been looking through the whole bag ever since he got out of Yomi and back on Earth "Looks like I should organize my own cave too." flattered Stan but he now has to him somewhere where nobody could see him so he just hides him in between his coat and pants while he rushes into the dojo and see if he's there or not, they seemed busy inside the dojo as he walked in but one of the senseis show up questioning why he's in a kimono and hakana outfit, he explains they're just the stuff he bought from the party store which he fibs them and tells them he only came to find this well trained swordsman named Pusshi Hajime who practices iaido, kendo, and kenjutsu, the senseis tell him to wait until there class are done around 1pm. and then he'll meet him which will give Stan some time to buy some cucumbers for the young kappa at this one food market next door since it's right now 12:23pm.. Now he rushes back into the dojo when the clock struck 12:59pm. after getting mocked outside because most of the citizens think he's wearing a dress, he now asks the sanseis where Pusshi's is and told him he left early due to his Aunt Baishunpu in need of medical pills. Stan would just have to wait till tomorrow for him to come back which sucks for him however someone came flying back to the dojo for a quick second and it turned out the be the Pusshi Hajame who the sanseis pointed him to, and he appears to be a kid like him apparently. They both introduce themselves "Konichiwa, or Good morning, my name is Stan Marsh you don't know _how long_ I've been trying to reach you so I hoped you and I could talk alone for a moment?" "Why you in that get up?" " _Please_ it's a _long long story_ much to the one I'm gonna tell." Stan tells Pusshi the whole story minus the Yomi one, Pusshi of coarse finds this to be a joke and that he thinks his visitor was yanking his chain but Stan shows him Kami the sword that's been made by gods that can destroy almost a whole clan of enemies, while Pusshi is fascinated with the swords detail but he still couldn't buy any of Stan's stories about him being the chosen one and he is destined to kill Shiro and save the world on behave of his ancestor Saito Hajime, "Look dude I wish I was making this up but it's true I mean surly this has to be on the news or something." "No offense but I am not cut out for that shit, this was the main reason my father wanted me to fled to America so I could start a new life that doesn't involve any deaths or head decapitations like that, I'm sorry but you to find someone else fit for the job." "No way dude I didn't drag myself up here just to see the sites or get a hotdog or any of that shit in Manhattan I came here because the old samurai lady told me so, if you won't help me then that's fine but I'm not gonna sit by while Shiro massacres more innocent people, I have to get back all the way down to South Park fast so I can try and stop him! You do your honor while I do mine so just take the sword if you don't believe me, I'm tired of this." "You don't understand I... I just can't." Stan just hands him the sword in case he changes his mind and leaves letting him know if he changes his mind giving him time to think it through and he'll be staying at a hotel that's around a few blocks for only one night. Later on the kappa was fed without anyone seeing him in the hotel and Stan at least gets to know him a little more as he talks to him about why he stowed away with him to the US "Watashi gomen'nasai tame ni torai to tomoni kimi wa, watashi shinakatta hoshidesu kimi wa ni iku hanarete. ( I sorry for coming with you, I didn't want you to go away.)" "...Kimi wa subekide wanai motteru kuru hidoi kimi no okasaan soshite otosan arimasu shinpai shite iru. (You shouldn't have come surly your mother and father are worried.)" "Watashi shinai motteru okasaan matawa otosan. (I don't have mother or father.)" "Kimi wa shinai? Tsuguni dare atta sore oki kappa watashi atta to tomoni, kimi no ani matawa shisuta? (You don't? Then who was that one kappa you were with your brother or sister?)" "... _Watashi shinai shitte iru_. (... _I don't know_. )" knowing the poor little kappa had no parents to begin with just with other kappas and has no where to live Stan decides if he ever gets back home to Colorado and save his home from Shiro's wrath he might be able to think about having him live with him in the Marsh family, he then asks "What nani wa kimi no na? (What is your name?)" "Watashi motteru ie na. (I have no name.)" " _Wow no name_ , _okay_... _uh_... do yatte yaku watashi koru kimi no... Tadpole _yeah_ Tadpole, Tadpole do yatte yaku sore?" ( how about I call you... Tadpole _yeah_ Tadpole, Tadpole how about that? ) " _Taadapole_?" " _Hi_." "...Watashi suisoku so. (...I guess so. )" " _Cool_." "... ... _Cool_." So Stan's new acquaintance who is given the name Tadpole shares some bonds with him right up until he starts suffering of thirst in need of water so badly, Stan pours a cup from the bathroom sink and gives it to him except the kappa instead of drinking it just dumps it down into a little hole on top of his head as he grows a bit bigger halfway up to Stan's height "...Dude have no idea what you guys do but that was unexpected." surprised Stan, but regardless he gets a little attached to Tadpole, but then he unbelievably makes a huge massive fart in the bedroom after eating most of those cucumbers causing Stan to immediately open up the windows for fresh air and merely faints stroking " _God_... _damn_!"

Little does Stan know that Shiro and his clan are on their way up to Manhattan to find him and the sword while he already left the hotel after one night now wearing his clean brown coat with his clean blue red puffball hat on fresh from the cleaners without anyone outside mocking him, he strolled around the big city for two and a few hours until 4:46pm in afternoon and took a little rest sitting on a bench eating a hotdog and fed half a piece to Tadpole who is right now hiding in the white silky bag out in public with no one seeing him thinking about what he needs to do now since Pusshi refused to help him on this journey to save his home he couldn't do most of this battle by himself and with , he only has one used Katana that needs a little oiling on the blade and about $61.56 enough to afford a taxi that will only drive him 20 miles that might just drive him up to Plainfield, New Jersey and definitely not all the way back to Colorado he honestly cannot fight a whole clan of yokai ninja soldiers therefore he needs to find more requits, or as he just figured out now that he's back in the US call for 911 alerting the police and other heavy armed forces that his whole town is being sabotaged by some terrorist organization just so incase they won't believe that there's an evil powerful japanese child possessing spirit taking over his town with a clan of unknown ninjas. The only down side is Stan didn't had his mobile phone with him, so he has to use a payphone nearby which is gonna be challenging because payphones are recently extinct except at there are some at airports and trainstations, luckily Stan spots an old but serviceable graffiti written subway train station entrance from across the street that's bound to have a payphone down there somewhere _and probably infested with a few muggers hiding in dark corners who put a gun to your head or headlock you with knife to your back_. Stan didn't had much time left since it's getting dark soon, he reaches the entrance walking down the stairs into the station _while being followed_... down inside the train just left and he's basically the only one down here with lights all blinking and this no security guard around, but Stan finds one payphone machine hanging on one of the platforms that's in service and tries to get the phone when suddenly, a huge shuriken star hits the corner right side of the machine destroying it, Stan turns around and shockingly appearing from the shadows came three ninjas of the Yokai Clan confronting Stan to assassinate him! Stan shook with fear that Shiro knows he's still alive and where he is as Stan tries to arm himself while trying to take out his katana from the thin long box he carried but not in time when one of them swiftly kicks him to the tracks stumbling down with his white bag dizzying out Tadpole inside, once again regaining consciousness he tries to reach the half unpackaged sword that tumbled to far distance from him near the tracks including Tadpole coming out of the bag to see what's up, the ninjas pounced on top of Stan holding him down with their heavy boots crushing him as the trio tries to take the sword away from Stan who keeps striving to get free but the holder strongly stumps the back of his head out cold, Tadpole tries to stop them grabbing on to one of their legs biting them but gets pulled off and thrown to the tracks hitting his head as well, before they attempted to kill them both from out of nowhere a sai flew in air hitting one of the tunnel lights turning parts of the tunnel dark but then came a smoke bomb landing on the exact spot where the trio are standing blinding them while being ambushed by four shadowy figures who sprang into action beating them down senseless and snatch the boy away from them freeing him from their clutches in time and cast off down the tunnel leaving the three out cold yokai ninja soldiers placed to the wall side of the tunnel from the tracks and the little kappa blinded from the flash not knowing happen to Stan waltzed out of the fight away from the smoke up to the edge of the station floor above, the four unknown newcomers carried Stan him who's was still knocked out far far from the station wand into a large secret hole in the walls leading them through a another tunnel into the sewers...

After a half _passed out_ hour Stan now wakes up from his dormant with the smell of a fresh slice of pepperoni pizza as the rescuers are unexpectedly revealed to be the four famous crime fighting ninjas themselves... Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael... the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles surprisingly! Stan cannot believe his eyes to what he sees asking "Am I dreaming this?" "Hey little dude you like okay?" responded Michelangelo "Boy we saw you walking down into the train tracks by yourself and I thought we should like follow you down there while camouflaging ourselves in trench coats and fedora hats out in public thinking we keep a close watch on you in case some thug comes by and tries to gun you or stab you down with a switch blade knife!" "Yeah nice to give away our secret stealth Mikey." "Relax Raph I didn't tell this dude where we _live_." "You mean the sewers?" replied Stan " _How did...! oh right_." uttered Mikey as Leo tries introducing themselves "Pardon our brother Mikey he's immature as hell, let us introduce ourselves I am..." "I know who you guys are, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." interrupted Stan, " _Damn bro_ , this kid knows who we are?!" Shocked Raph, "I seen your tv show and movies." Stan said, "... ... _You're_ talkin about the movies released in the 90's right?" "Yeah." Stan answered Leo's question with the turtles relief to hear as Donatello explains to him they've became a huge legacy around kids and adult fans all around the world always coming to visit humans a lot without the law or government wanting to dissect them however time to a close when their reputations were destroyed the evil forces of... Hollywood when Michael Bay created a movie of them that ruined their franchise for good so they had to evacuate from the surface their sewage home in New York city to the sewers where they didn't wanna keep getting mocked from their fans and vowed that they will get back at their sworn enemy Michael Bay for regarding their own characters and stories and the whole series. Stan was a little silent to hear all this, so not bothering to know why the turtles even exist he puts it behind him and just asks how to get back up to the surface, he also wonders if one of the ninjas from the subway took his sword and Tadpole too "Sword you mean this one sword that came out of the package on the tracks including this white with kimono and hakama carried inside?" Leo asked showing Stan they held on to his stuff before they could get stolen. While Stan's relief to have the sword with him he is also worried because the turtles don't remember anything about Stan's companion as they seem to question why Stan's carrying a used katana, "It's long story guys, listen I need to get back up to the surface and Tadpole if they haven't already taken him those same red eyed ninjas who attacked me from up the subway I need to be fully armed and fend them off, I gotta big feeling they're holding him hostage to set a trap on me!" Stan persuaded himself, the turtles didn't know what to say except they decided to help him out finding his friend after Stan wonders where their Master Splinter went and turtles replied that he passed away last year due to the new TMNT films forcing him to suicidally hung himself therefore leaving Leo in charge now and also let's Stan know they are no longer teens they're adults now, "Wow that might explain why you guys are a little bigger." admired Stan. He makes it out to the surface from a sewage cover without getting hit by a car from the road where the turtles put their disguises back on up into the city where Stan needed to get back to the subway station to see if Tadpole was still down there or not, unfortunately another train showed up dropping off twenty passengers but crowded when a crime had happened with one of the security guards found dead with their neck snapped so they didn't had a chance now since they didn't want to be seen with their weapons, feeling worried Stan's little kappa friend could've been run over by a train or captured and dissected by governor society the turtles convince him not to worry and that he might have escaped alive while Stan still thinks he's captured by those goons he then begins to wonder about Pusshi if they might be after him too.

He tries to rush back up to the dojo with help from the medallion he still kept around his neck where the whole street and blocks around it seemed quiet, but the J.A.C.K. dojo door is found open and it still looked like they were closed with nobody inside, Stan and the turtles gently walk in but then... an arrow shoots one of the turtles by their trench coat covered shell as the yokai clan shows up attacking the turtles from each hallway entrance except the hall leading to a GYM room that's basically used for kendo tournaments as Stan gets chased down there while a smoke bomb was thrown at the other ninjas by the turtles from behind giving Stan time to avoid them and rushes in ( _through no secured doors_ ) to hide behind the bleachers, "Wait a minute what the hell am I doing, this is what I was meant to do, and what I was trained for! ... _It's time to show some balls_." admired Stan who still carried his both his katana and white bag containing his other outfit which he quickly changes back into for a minute leaving his brown coat, blue jeans, and even his blue red puff ball hat back in the bag and storms out of the bleachers surprising one of the approaching ninjas from behind all suited up wielding his katana and leading them up to the middle part of the gym and stares at him stating "Let's go." the ninja charges and Stan draws his sword towards them in an instant Stan unbelievably dodges the blade with a front flip over and takes a strike at the right arm from behind, the fight goes on but Stan manages to put up a fight taking his opponent on with a few blocks from his sword and dodges turning and swiftly takes stab to the ninja's face knocking him over in defeat with Stan not noticing he could do this without a single scratch except a few bruises. Too bad more keep coming in while Stan still stands his ground not caring how many there were or if he makes it out alive, they all surround him until out came a mysterious hooded opponent arrives from the crowd halting the clan to face Stan by himself revealing out of the hood to be shockingly Kyle the whole time wearing a green kimono and hakama with his hat off as well as his jewish hair brushed down with a mean look to him "Kyle, is that you!?" Stan questioned "Kare wa kozan! ( He's mine!) cried Kyle wielding his bojutsu ready to fight Stan after a bow "Oh shit you too, what the hell is going on!?" confused Stan but Kyle charges and attacks Stan and fights while Stan keeps trying to block the strike of his spear while trying to snap him out of it "Kyle it's me Stan your friend remember!" Kyle didn't respond as he keeps thrusting his bojutsu nearly getting clear hit but Stan jumps up above Kyle with his sword lands cuts down half of Kyle's blocking staff destroying the bojutsu but Kyle upperhandly kicks Stan away and tries to strike him to the ground with half top of the blade that was still useful to stab quickly charging at him, but as Stan curls back begging him not to do this a crash through one of the windows came a little kappa leaping down pass the other bleachers from the other side of the GYM Tadpole! Landing on top ninjas' heads leaping over each of them and lands down to Kyle's head kicking him out of the way to save Stan, Tadpole gets back up on two legs with Stan in joy to see him alive and back "Tadpole?" " _Stanleeey_!" he walks up to embrace Stan but Kyle gets back up and tries one more thrash to his opponent coming after them in a loud yell until something in Tadpole begins to burst with Stan already knowing what that is pulling kimono up to his nose and mouth, Kyle gets close and "BOOM" another massive kappa fart ruptures half of the whole GYM room with most of the ninjas panicking from all this stench causing Kyle to faint in defeat and with Tadpoles toot blasting him while held on to Stan two feet away! They get back up and Stan has to struggle through the gas to get out like the rest of the ninjas who rushed up to the windows escaping by crashing out when the sky turned dark from outside leaving him to rush up to Kyle after putting his sword back in the scabbard, the gas does quickly fade away as he tries to wake him up slapping him a few times, Kyle finally recovers reacting "... ... ... _Stan your alive_?" "Oh thank GOD your okay Kyle!" cried Stan now that Kyle's back to normal and now he questions "Just what the hell happened here why were you with that wicked ninja clan?" "Ninja I don't even know where we are or... why we are wearing dresses." "It's Okay dude I knew you wouldn't want to kill me." " _Kill you_?!" "Yeah I mean you were under some kind of trance from the looks of it but don't worry we snapped you back Tadpole and I." "Who's Tadpole and where are we?" Oh believe it or not we're up in Manhattan." "Manhattan! ...No... he used me, he put me under a control spell!" "Who, Shiro?" "...Shiro, that monster who killed my family!" "...Your family?! Oh my GOD... here let me help you on your feet Kyle we're getting the hell out here wherever the four guys are, must have chased the rest of the clan off." So Stan helps Kyle on his feet but Kyle manages to walk fine after limping to move his left leg a little better, "It's good see alive and well Kyle." "...Yeah it's nice to see you alive and well too but not for my... GOD what's that smell!?" "Oh that was Tadpole he gets _super gassy_ whenever he eats junk food." Stan let Kyle know introducing the kappa to him "...Dude _what is that_?!" "This is Tadpole he's a kappa and I named him, ...It's a long story Kyle but first I need to know what's happening down at South Park, what did this guy do to our families and other friends?" Suddenly as Kyle turns around explaining to Stan all the tortures that happened something struck inside out of his throat diagonally splitting in half, blood gushes out with him agonizing in pain revealing to be Shiro who snapped his finger from behind surprising Stan with Tadpole cowardly running to the bleachers hiding! Kyle collapses in front of Stan's eyes who runs up to him seeing him bleeding through his throat and mouth while trying speak with his last words on how Stan became a more worthy friend to have around him only to now pass on shitting his pants _or should I say hakama_. "Nooo! Kyle!" cried Stan now in tears by the death of his closest friend while Shiro in person gloats "GOD does that ever stop, more shitty deaths? _He he ha ho ho ho ho huh_." he laughs at his misery with Stan getting up facing Shiro for the first time, "Oh my GOD... you killed Kyle, you black hearted BASTARD!" shouted Stan charging at Shiro to smite him forcing him to teleport dodging the swing from Stan's sword and reappears levitating above next to the broken windows ready to retreat, "Come back down here and fight me!" " _Soon we fight_! But first... "Nooo!" _Eauhieeaah_!... _Pardon me_...But first let see you get out this one samurai boy, or _shammurai_ boy ... _I correct_?!" Shiro said taunting him after that slight hesitation and calls out his whole clan to jump back into the gym for one more battle, with Stan alone to fight the whole clan by himself until Shiro senses another rival showing up "How about two!" cried the returning of Pusshi with the powerful sword Kami he carries surprising Shiro running up to the yokai ninjas at Stan's side to fend them off, he draws the sword out showing off it's power slashing ten of them out with one swing shrieking Shiro! Stan gets into combat with three young ninjas _who look almost like his age_ mastering their aims and hits perfectly, slashing and thrusting them off again and again while guarding Kyle's cadaver but gets struck on the left shoulder by a shuriken from one of the ninjas in the rest of horde, then a hydrant is heard and huge lights lighting from outside stunning the yokai clan pausing the fight, Shiro turns around and sees a whole team of police who arrive to find out what all the commotion is going on at the dojo leaving him to take care of this showing himself out in public facing the cops heavily armed with guns telling him to freeze. Shiro doesn't back down and tries to make his move lighting up green fire balls from his hands startling the cops who then fire at the culprit multiply gunning him down, it at first seems to be over but suddenly he gets right back up facing the police who are shocked as it appears Shiro from out of no where manages to heal himself and softly utters "... _you all ruin my favorite robe_..." then he makes a big loud thunder sounding stomp on the ground stumbling all the cops flipping their cars over and teleports back to the GYM room to retreat his clan shouting " _Yokai TAIKYAKU_! ( _Yokai RETREAT_! )" they all rushed up to the back wall including a few who were limping after their battles rallying behind Shiro after vowing "This not over yet, no powerful sword or a thousand men or warrior women can destroy the immortal Shiro, no matter where you are I know how to track you down from my mind!" so he tossed his own flashing smoke bomb to the floor disappearing into thin air leaving Pusshi to pull out the little shuriken from Stan's left shoulder but later find out there's one young stray ninja soldier left behind who tries to throw one of his shuriken at them but trips loosing balance due to his wounded left leg from Stan's sword earlier before the cops showed up, this gives Pusshi time running up to the ninja tackling him and knocks him out with a hand chop at the back of his head. Pusshi then helps Stan get on his feet while dragging the ninja hostage for some answers as he persuades Stan that they have to hurry and get out of here before more of the cops show up to take them in as suspects, Stan didn't want to leave his deceased friend but Pusshi convinces him he doesn't have a choice in order to stop Shiro and his clan, Stan looks down to Kyle in more tears "...Good bye Kyle..." he moaned slowly walking away with his katana and runs off with Pusshi leading him through the halls with Tadpole following behind them. Pusshi still carrying one of the ninjas who look like their age leads Stan down to another hall coming to an emergency door taking them out to the back alley incase of a fire and manage to sneak out of the city after a call from his Uncle Inkei to pick them up and drive them all the way down to his private home next to the Manhattan beech in Brooklyn with Tadpole hanging on top of the car without being seen and the people out on the streets not noticing except think it's just decoration.

They carefully walked in after taking there shoes off, Pusshi explains to Stan why he came back to help him, it was because the same bandits came to his Aunt Baishunpu's apartment in Chinatown where he lived and his Aunt was brutally murdered by them who were after the sword and him but he heavily used the sword in battle which eventually caused a fire in the process causing the half of the clan to escape including him an hour and 33 minutes ago on this very day so he had to call his Uncle to pick him up soon, after realizing what Stan told him was true believing he might have been back at the dojo one more time just for a curiosity he found four mutant ninja turtles in bad shape after fighting off a couple of the same vandals who had to retreat because the law was on it's way to investigate the incident letting him know Stan was in the dojo alone with them, he then tells Stan that if what he says is true then it looks he has no choice but fulfill his destiny to save the world in the name of his grandfather Saito Hajime with some help from his Uncle who's a fisherman in Brooklyn and technically a drinker much like Stan's father but could hardly care about what his nephew does except pay for his car gas like he did just now, and he has a whole week off. Stan remains silent after the loss of Kyle Brofloski but now that they have a young waif henchmen abandon by the clan, they tie him up to a chair up in the attic to get some answers out of him as they finally took off his mask to see who it is... it's Clyde Donovan! "Clyde!?" Shocked Stan who knew there was something odd about some of the yokai ninjas appearing as kids, kids who are up to 10 to 13 age! They wake Clyde up who was still in the trance after opening those menacing red reptilian eyes shouting "Koroshimasu sono teki kōfuku sono ken! (Kill the enemy, surrender the sword!)" repeatedly, Stan and Pusshi hardly figure out how to snap him out of it or at least shut up after Ikie told the kids to keep it down up there while he's watching GOTHAM downstairs. After they shove a dish cloth to his mouth, Stan then sees Tadpole from behind the attic window outside who he forgot all about and relieved to see him alive once again, he lets him in surprising Pusshi what that thing is "Dude what hell is that, is that a... kappa!?" shrieked Pusshi, Stan explains he found this harmless kappa when he was in Japan near a sewer in an ally _without giving away where he really came from_ and made friends with him but he followed him here so he had no choice but take him with him and named him Tadpole, Pusshi states that he's now convinced that he's overeactedly seen everything and is not dreaming either a little poking his finger from his katana, Stan then tells him that Tadpole might help sort this situation out with Clyde asking "Do have any apple juice?" they give Tadpole just a sip of apple juice from a half empty jug that's left in the fridge from down in the kitchen giving him a chance to work his magic on Clyde while Stan and Pusshi hit the deck holding their breaths with window as the bomb goes off! The two held their breaths until the gas fades away leaving Pusshi's Uncle to know where the smell came from and his nephew told him he did it and is just a little gassy, he tells him to keep the ladder door closed so he wouldn't have to smell all that, after closing the ladder door the gas fades away for two minutes, Stan and Pusshi then check if Clyde's himself again, they wake him up and it worked, "Oh my GOD where am I!... _Auh_... _and what is that awful smell_!" uttered Clyde now out of his trance without the red eyes " _Thank GOD that did the trick_!" surprised Pusshi, " _Stan_?!" "Hey Clyde." "Where am I and why am I tied up, and why are why are you in a dress?" "It aint... It's a long story but first we wanna know what's going on down in South Park, do you remember anything?" Stan asked, "I remember Butters and... Kenny... I think?" "Kenny? Where is he? do you know what happened to him?" "It wasn't Kenny... it was Shiro!" Clyde said, "Shiro, what about him did he do something to Kenny?" Clyde couldn't explain saying that Shiro will kill him if he tells what happened and then asks "What's that green lizard thing?!" Pusshi convinces "You have no threats my friend that's just a kappa but we'll explain that soon too and do not worry about Shiro harming you, Stanleey and I will save your town, together we..." "We?" interrupted Stan, "Who said there's a we?" "What are you talking about you said we need to save..." "Yeah I know that but I'm already quitting the fight." "What why!?" "Look I told you before this yokai human hybrid lady from Japan told me you're the one who's worthy to fight off Shiro's army, you're the one who took years of training and discipline than I ever could, but I cannot keep doing this anymore, I just want my family and home saved, there's no chance of me surviving out there not after this," Stan points to the wound on his shoulder, "You don't understand..." "No you don't understand I'm tired of fighting all these ninjas and monsters out there this is just to risky for me, I admire samurai culture man and I did thought about becoming one even though they're extinct by today's modern life, but from the start I knew how hard it was by the techniques I just had to move on to something else, I never even ask for any of _this_ to begin with!" "We are at war Stan!" "If we are then let US army handle that monster, you were doing just fine taking on those ninjas with that magical sword I gave you by yourself, they all told me you have to do it not me! The only reason I got sucked into all this was because I went on the wrong plane to Florida without a ticket and winded up in Japan where I had no choice but to do what that human yokai lady told me to do in order to survive without a phone or money the country accepts, I may have made it back in the US but GOD there's just less I can take from all this especially when I forgot to take my other clothes with me before leaving that dojo, I can't take this anymore I'm done!" "A samurai does not coware!" "Don't call me a samurai, I am not a samurai I'm just a plain average kid from South Park, Colorado in need of getting back to Florida and stay safe with my Grandma and my sister until this whole carnage is over!" "Your family and friends are in grave danger are you willing to turn your back on all that?!" "... ...My friends are dead!" cried Stan putting down the katana, storming downstairs from the attic and out of the house sulking this late at night while Clyde asks "Can someone untie me so I can use the bathroom."

Outside, way down at the Brighton beach shoreline with no one around except Stan who sitting in a fetal position closer to the ocean water looking at his reflection in shame still whimpering over Kyle's death not knowing if Wendy and the others are alive or not... he looks up to the stars wondering if Kyle's up there in a better place with his parents and adopted Canadian brother, "My lifelong friend is dead, and so are my parents..." he sobs until Tadpole shows up to comfort Stan " _Stanleey_? Arimasu kimi wa naku? ( _Stanleey_? Are you crying? )" he asks "...No Tadpole I'm not... Watashi chodo hitduyo inchibu hoyahoya chuku afuta sokkuri ano gasu. (I just need some fresh air after all that gas.)" replied Stan "Hi watashi hia kimi wa, watashi meku biggu biggu gasu watashi shinai sutando! Shuki... Shuki, shuki! ... _cool_? ( Yes I hear you, I make big big gas I not stand! Stink... stink, stink! ... _cool_? )" said Tadpole cheering Stan up, he smiled at first but still mopes a little remembering all the crude fun times they had (...except for maybe a few...) and went on so many adventures even if they were the most violent ones. Then all of a sudden the waves started moving in fast hitting Stan for a brief second as he gets back on his feet standing on the shallow water when a light flashed it startling Stan who looks up to see if something made the sky do that, he looks down at water again only this time... he sees something moving, the water shows a face except it wasn't Stan's face reflecting it, it's the image of a familiar face Stan knows, the image of an old " _black_ " friend who too is deceased after a year ago but Stan and his friends knew in South Park who always helped them out with their problems and he use to work as the school's cafeteria, it's the reflection of Chef shown in the shallow water! Stan gets stunned not understanding why he sees Chef in his reflection until suddenly "... _ **STAAANN**_..." "...Chef?" Stan hears the giant deep voice coming from up in the sky and recognizes who's deep voice that was, things become more surprising when huge clouds start moving in the sky towards Stan's direction which scares Tadpole off to hide underneath an old washed up cooler, the ginormous storm cloud stops facing Stan as the middle part of the massive cloud morphs into the shape of a person's head rising up behind a little light glow revealing to be, Chef! " _That's right_ " The one and only Chef who's ghost appears in the clouds looking down at Stan to have a brief conversation "Holy shit! Chef!? It can't be!" "... _ **GOOD EVENINNG CHILDREN**_..." "Chef, is that you?!" " **YES STAN IT IS ME** _ **IN THE CLOUDS**_ **, IT'S BEEN** _ **SOO**_ **LONG SINCE OUR LAST TIME TOGETHER WITH YOU, CARTMAN, KENNY, AND KYLE TOO**. "... ...Yeah... Kyle too..." " **SOMETHING'S BEEN BOTHERING YOU STAN YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE GIVIN UP HOPE.** " "...Chef... I'm very glad to meet you here especially at a time like this, I am completely traumatized after what I've been through." " **TRAUMATIZED, LIKE HOW IN JESUS DID THAT HAPPEN?** " "My friend Kyle was killed in front of my eyes by that wicked demon Shiro who's got the whole town of South Park destroyed in slaving my people and I tried doing all I could to put a stop to all this learning ways this samurai business that's now become some plot throughout this week, I've already fetched this magic sword that could defeat him giving it to the one who is worthy, look I'm not making this up, I just don't have the discipline to fight off what's going on in South Park, I don't have the strength or courage to stand up to such heavy danger like that even when Pusshi says I'm a samurai but I'm not, I'll never save my home in time now that I ended up traveling from Japan to New York I can't really do this alone after thinking about the loss of Kyle and Kenny if he's already dead, It's just hard to explain Chef but this is happening so fast and there's just not a chance for me to fight like this one warrior will, I can't bare to watch or hear about more of the people I know in South Park getting slaughtered out there, I just want to erase it all from my mind!" "... ... ... **STAN** , ... **I THINK I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL AND I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKIN ABOUT**." "You do?" " **WELL LET'S SAY THERE'S SOMEONE YOU AND I KNOW WHO'S UP THERE FEELING YOUR PAIN AND SHARED THE EXACT SAME STORY**." "... ... ...Did he?" " **YEAH AND I'M A LITTLE STRUCK BY IT BUT, TELL ME STAN, WHAT DOES YOUR BALLS TELL YA**?" "...My balls... ... ... _I should try_?" " **YOU SHOULD KEEP GOING**!" "...Keep going?" " **KEEP GOING AND GOING UNTIL THE END IS NEAR! STAN YOU MAY NOT BE THE STRONGEST OR PROBABLY THE SMARTEST BUT YOU SURE AS HELL MADE IT THROUGH A LOT OF DANGEROUS AND CRAZY SHIT THAT'S BEEN HAPPENING OUT AT SOUTH PARK LIKE WHEN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO HELP ME NOT ONCE BUT** _ **TWICE**_ **FOR SAVING ENOUGH MONEY FOR ME TO HIRE JOHNNIE COCHRAN TO COUNTER-SUE THAT GREEDY ASS RECORD EXCUSIVE TO PUT MY NAME ON THE ALBULM FOR STINKY BRITCHES AND FOR SAVING ME FROM GETTING MARRIED TO A SUCCUBUS, OR WHEN THE TIME YOU RISKED YOUR OWN LIFE SAVIN THEM LITTLE CALVES FROM BECOMIN VEAL, OR WHEN YOU HELPED SAVE ALL THEM WHALES FROM A BUNCH OF CRAZY ASS WHALERS, OR EVEN WHEN THEM SCIENTOLOGISTS COUNTING TOM CRUISE ATTEMPTED TO SUE YOU AFTER TELLING EVERYONE THAT SCIENTOLOGY IS A SCAM YOU STATED, BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE IF THEY SUE YOU BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T AFRAID OF THEM**!" "Yeah!" " _ **YEAH**_ **, YOU SEE STAN EVEN IF YOU DO FAIL OR DIE OR EVEN BOTH,** _ **FUDGE IT**_ **, AT LEAST YOU TRIED AND DIDN'T BACK DOWN** , **AT LEAST NOT ALL THE TIME, SO THE CHOICE IS YOURS STAN EITHER YOU TAKE A STRIKE** _ **OR YOU'RE OUT**_. ... _ **REMEMBER MY WORD CHIIILLLDREEN**_..."echoed Chef's last few words who's head and face disappears into the clouds returning to Heaven while Stan cries out "No wait, Chef! Chef! Don't go, I need to know how... ...I wanted to know how Kyle is doing up there." The great windy cloud fades away into the night with the moon showing up, Stan looks down at the shallow tide waving water one last time looking at his reflection and then smiles with glee "He's right, what the fuck am I doing?" Now getting some sense knocked into him, Stan rushes back up to the house with Tadpole following him back where they find Pusshi and Clyde who were looking for Stan outside "There you are!" reported Pusshi " _So_ you come back for more _whine_?" " _Only sober enough not to coware_." responded Stan, "My sword." Pusshi had Stan's sword and tosses it to him perfectly catching it and bowed to each other with respect, "I can't keep arguing anymore, if fate sent me here for this then, on my friends grave... _let's finish this quest_." commended Stan. Clyde didn't know what to say except now that he's in New York far away from Colorado without Shiro out to get him he gets a chance to come right down to the point about what happened last week at South Park during the day the sky and everything outside turned all red, it all had something to do with the sacred prison chest he tried to open. He eventually ends the truth with Butters and Shiro coming to his house for more recruits but he tried to tell his Mom which had Shiro swift into action after he was overreactedly insulted by her knocking both him and her and it was all he can remember. Stan now realizes who Shiro really is and why Butters was acting very suspicious those days "So that means... Kenny is Shiro! I thought that face during outdoor City Hall looked so familiar, and that one voice he made sounded exactly like him trying to contact me from his possessed body, now his hair's a lot longer with a ponytail and his nose got a little bigger with tons of wrinkles on his face!" struck Stan, "so Kenny's body has been spiritually possessed by an ancient japanese ghost the whole time, that explains why he's been missing school days, so judging by you not knowing what happened after you and your Mom were out cold, this also must mean all those other ninjas who serve Shiro and try to kill me... _are mind controlling and training kids like us as military armed target weapons_!" "Wow are you sure our friends are all ninjas?" "Hey it makes all sense with you and Kyle, though I'm not so sure about the adult ones but we just gotta go up there and get them out of Shiro's trance, hopefully we can help get Kenny to fight off the demon living inside him..." "Good luck with that..." "No seriously Clyde we just need the power of Tadpole's fart to blast them without their masks on." "I believe it's time we need to rest." suggested Pusshi for tomorrow five more of his friends will arrive after he called them up from his iphone about to die out of battery charge, they both settled in the living room while Pusshi's Uncle passed out in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow's master plan, ...but not after one phone call.

While Shiro and the rest of his ninja group were on there way back Wendy tries to find a way for her and the girls to escape and get help before they arrive, she gets Heidi and Nichole to distract one of the young aged ninjas who were guarding the main door gently asking for the heavily corrupted Butters if he could help them with their dresser and move it out of their den because there's a snake in there they said, Butters's couldn't tell whether they were faking or not but he follows them up the hall as Shiro did order him to make sure they weren't trying to escape and decides to check if all the servant girls were there as they were suppose to be but finds out a big fire going off coming from in the den, a huge hazard started spreading all over the doorway from in the burning den alerting the other ninjas off guard to get the rest of the girls out thinking they were in the fire, but luck has it when Wendy springs from the wall underneath a lowboy table behind Butters surprising him by pushing him in with the ninjas causing some chunks of wood to fall from the doorway on top as she, Heidi, and Nichole quickly alert the rest of the girls from behind the drapes of a window at the end of the upstairs hall running for their lives down to the main door to get out of the palace as fast as they can when Butters ragingly bursts out more pissed off with his teeth turning big and sharp and his face literally turning blue while screeching! The girls manage to lift the sealing wooden bar off the brackets away from the door and push through, they're now free, outside with the sun rising up but sadly their luck runs out when Shiro finally returns with the yokai clan shown up in front of the escaping servant girls very unsatisfied that his two main minions supposedly fail to watch over the palace until the other two ninjas explained the whole thing reporting they were easily outwitted when the girls fooled over a fire attack burning down the whole servant quarters, "Oh you girls disappoint me just I gone for two days and there more disaster, what pity, _you girls refuse to serve I_ , _then you should be punished good_." he said, "No I'll serve you, I'll serve you good!" begged Bebe but Shiro silenced her with a smack up to the right front doorway pillar with Wendy standing up to him saying "You best better leave her alone you freak!" " _You dare mock Shiro_?!" "I don't care who you are or where you come from but the US government will arrive soon putting an end to all of this shit, and I bet Stan's still alive and on his way to kick your ass!" Shiro stares closer at Wendy replying with a cunning grin finding her headstrong attitude quite amusing, "... _We shall see about that, trouble maker_...!" suddenly the ground starts shaking almost like an earthquake but turns out to be the rising of one of Shiro's gifts from Satan frightening the girls including Dougie and Butters a little hearing the loud awakening yawns coming all the way from the elementary school playgrounds with Shiro chuckling with success to what's coming and responding "... _Yes_!" out came his secret weapons to ford off the law!

One hour later a miracle happens when the Colorado national US army pardoned by the Government are finally contacted and are on their way much like Wendy's belief with multiple armed swat teams and multiple air forces plus tanks as well are all showing up to South Park just in the nick of time to terminate Shiro's empire once and for all after one phone call! Sadly it all starts to backfire to what the whole army encounters aside from shooting a couple of the yokai ninjas standing their grounds with bows and arrows and fire brand throwing catapults and Butters throwing his two bladed sword at the helicopters from up in between the fourth and fith roof stories of the pagoda, four 50 feet tall bare naked looking misshapen man eating giants approach rampaging through the force knocking down every aircraft and missiles that have no effect on them! Not only that but most of the military armed forces counting the swat enforcers down below are being slaughtered not just by getting stomped or picked up and eaten by the mutant giants gruesomely but also more are getting their heads and half of their bodies bitten off and sliced by six things hanging out in the deserted streets... Even worst Shiro stands outside on the toppest part of his palace where the air force try gunning the culprit responsible for all this down by all over the body and head and it still has no effect on him as he keeps healing every time which gets him to levitate towards them a lot more furious that his robe's even more ruin he strikes them down with a mighty clap of his hands with a wind cutting through the air forces in half and confronts the pilot in the last aircraft floating in the air before it's fall, saying, "You give up now, I correct?" Shiro then super punches the jet down sending into the ground below in flames! It took about unbelievably 10am the whole US army with only two vehicles and one helicopter of half dead troops now cowardly retreat escaping alive to warn the state's Government but not after one of the giants take a shit on one of the tanks. This eventually makes it's way on the public channel news everywhere in the US "... _Dude_... the whole army just pussied out after one call I gave last night there not doing jack shit! And I've also just noticed something, I left my regular clothes back in the dojo last night after we ran out." shocked Stan after hearing all this on the SCN New York channel news on TV! " _Aa, kami sama_ ," shocked Pusshi "you sure as hell weren't joking about all this, it was truly unwise of misjudging you, your town _seriously_ has gone to hell." " _You got that right_ it looks nothing like my redneck quiet mountain town, this dude literally redesigned it with other giant horrorific monsters and stuff." Stan replied, "Then it is up to us now, this is my destiny on my great grandfather's grave, we will go fourth and slay Shiro vanquishing all his evil aside." "Are you crazy after that whole place is infested with those ugly building sized ogres and a whole clan full of heavy armed ninjas and GOD knows what else is in our town! Face it there's only three of us and all of them! Or _four_ of us and all of them. Just how are we even survive such a battle?!" advised Clyde, but Stan said otherwise... "...No... we are gonna finish this whatever it takes, no matter what, our family and other friends are still out there kept captive and I don't care how risky it is, I'll keep going and going _until the end is near_." Pusshi admires Stan's brave speech, "...There's still only four of us left though." Clyde replied until they heard the door knock and answered it and it turns out to be five of Pusshi's student friends from Manhattan who arrived up Pusshi's uncle's house for a three day visit to ask what all the emergency he called for was, " _Make that nine_." he humored Clyde, so Pusshi explained to his five friends about the war going in Colorado and that he is destined to save it according to the prophecy but he needs the help of his other skilled asian swordsman partners to put a stop to all of this since the army couldn't do much but they of coarse deeply refuse to join on such a mission even if they were all geared up, so Stan because times running out tells them to go ahead and coware all they want but as his one friend told him from up in the clouds is to never give up and keep going until he meets his fate realizing he at least had the afford and didn't look back, after that he storms out to find a way to get back to leave New York before dark as Pusshi runs along with him including Clyde since he had nowhere to go, the same going with Tadpole who startled the five martial art students after walking out with the three boys.

As they stood outside thinking of a way to reach Colorado, right now they're screwed since they have no money to take a _train or plane_ up there, the rest of Stan's money is still in the pockets of his coat that's probably taken by the police for evidence to what happened at the dojo last night, Pusshi does have money but only enough to pay his Uncle to drive them back up to Manhattan on the same street he stopped at, and that's when Stan can only think of one option that could help them with their situation but has no idea on how they can help the three boys and one kappa get to Colorado. Stan turns to the Ninja Turtles down in the Manhattan sewers to ask for the Turtles' help if they can like help sneak them into the subway train in order to get up the state fast, " _Wow_!" surprised Clyde, "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles here in real life!" "You bet'a dude." admired Michelangelo, "We been livin down here ever since the new Ninja Turtles movie was released that kinda killed are franchise and we had to remain some place else in the New York sewers, it's complicated." "I am a big fan of your show on Nickelodeon." "Well that's nice as long as it has nothing to do with Michael Bay then that's fine!" The turtles were pretty surprised to see Stan with the Kappa this time introduced alongside Pusshi, "Wow a reptilian relative of ours, does he eat pizza?" "No he eats cucumber." "Oh, well he sure not half bad looking Stan, put it there pal." " _Cool_." "Yeah _cool_." Tadpole shakes Mikey's hand very rough, "Quite a grip you have there little buddy." Stan now comes to the point why they need their help with the transportation it's because they need get to his home quick as possible out in Colorado where they know how to put to a stop to all that monstrous rampage going on according to the news, "Okay no offence dude but just how are you really gonna stop four giant messed up monsters like those out there?!" Leo demanded to ask Stan, "We don't know about you, but the least we can do is avoid them so we can sneak into Shiro's _so called palace_ without being seen or heard, that way we can rescue my family and friends, we don't have that much weapons, I only got a used sword and so Pusshi who is chosen by the prophecy to stop Shiro _et cetera et cetera_ and all that, we really thought you guys might help us hitch a ride in stealth mode." "Ninja style _ai_ well..." "I promise I won't ask any favors from you guys, just do this for us and you guys can go back to living in the sewers if want, we are sort of doing this in name of the samurai, something like that." " _So that explains the outfit_... ... ...You dudes are not getting on a train to Colorado, not without _these_ , humble ronins." Leo shows him the whole closet full of samurai armor and swords, they're actually props used during the scenes from their crappy 90's sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, "Now you'll look like real samurai and are willing to give them ninjas and giant freaky looking aliens some hell." "Wow, thanks Leo." The boys except for Clyde who's already wearing some armor with his yokai ninja suit put on some of their gear, Leo helped trimmed parts of the armor just to fit their size, "It seem kind of heavy but I might be able stand my ground." said Pusshi. Sadly the Turtles admit to them they're not as stealthy as they were before so they couldn't help them sneak into the train, not without a way to knock out security.

 _That's definitely challenging_ especially with tight security cameras in every site of train stations, then again same would be said about airports which is why this happens down in the museum place none as The Grand Central Station where the eight of them walked in with nobody bothering to find suspicious of three kids and a lizard looking plush toy and four full grown adults in trench coats and fedora hats walking in the main hall as they were in luck that since the departures say the train leaves at 2:28pm and it's about 2:15pm almost time so they had to rush down the hall without buying a ticket from the ticket office, they immediately walk down the ends to the doors of the train heading to Colorado Springs (the observation car specifically) acting natural but they have to quickly do what they should do, they went in to be greeted by the conductor in the car, who appears to be no other than just a very old guard who asks for their tickets, the eight passengers give him the ticket alright which happen to be fake looking tickets they drew over little lined paper notes, but when the conductor looked at them with the boys ready to fire in the hole, but instead... he just punches them in and give them back to the fare dodgers welcoming them on the train and goes back to the other passenger cars, "... _Wow_ , I don't believe it, seriously am I only one who found that to be a little too inconvenient back there?" confused Stan, but as the train was setting off with everyone taking off their trench coats and fedora hats counting the Turtles who also take off these creepy human face masks over their reptilian heads and being the only ones in the car Tadpole hardly holds it in any longer leaving Stan to hurry and open up every window in the car, then the bomb goes off. " _AA KAMI SAMA_!" "Damn! Somebody like made a _KAPPBOOM_!"

After the whole bloodbath around Isuto-Paku the girls were being tried for treachery and disrespecting his accommodations by burning down the whole servant quarters, for their penalty Shiro made it simple, either he ends their lives, or from now on they're to be confined in the prison chamber as their new quarters where they're not to leave for any reason unless they're needed and will feed on table scraps and little water, as for the trouble maker _in his view_ Wendy is now chained to one of the pillars like the late Kyle was before where she will suffer starvation and despair for a _long long long long_ time until she behaves correctly to Shiro. But Shiro himself is not in a good mood after his most elegant robe was ruined by the western army leaving him to wonder if Wendy had something to do with them arriving, she couldn't have known how to get a hold of them because there was no phone, TV, or most of the electronics in function around this land, he knew it had to be one of his new sworn enemies Stan and the chosen one Pusshi who are still alive out there and Shiro cowardly had to retreat mostly because he didn't had quite time to stay for while for he knew Butters and Dougie weren't the right choice to keep an eye on his while he was gone for two days, he was not amused by one of Butters' slip ups but after impressing him with a few throws hitting about two troopers and with one of the SWAT helicopters he might forget all about the punishments he thought of for him as he finds some wicked dignity in his heart and couldn't help but think about him a lot in the most perverted way... but as he meditates he senses both Stan, Pusshi, and five reptilian creatures he couldn't put his finger on are all on a train leading to his new home that's infested man feasting ogres and something's... this sends Shiro into a panic a first but Butters tries calming him while not touching him, Shiro convinces Butters _who has now grown two little horns on his forehead while there's a third bump in the middle with light blue skin and speaking through a raspy voice_ whether they should get more recruits take care of his enemies or they are they're just better off use what have left Isuto-Paku, "... ... _No, no I prefer getting more recruits just in case_." baffled Shiro, "It have to be someone more fearsome someone with more brute force and is master, is pro at swordsmanship... something..." "You know master I could not forget times when that damning Trent Boyette who tortured me so much just to get back at me for not telling him the..." " _Who_?" "... ...Uhm, _Trent Boyett_ master, an old school mate the boys and I knew when we were little during preshool but was sent to junvenile hall due to us foolishly blaming him for setting our teacher on fire mistakenly, he once came back to South Park just a year ago to seek revenge on us in the most brutal way hurting me so hard, but he later sent back after another misunderstanding which saves the fours boys' lives from ending up in the same fate I did and vows more he'll be more angrier and more vengeful on Stan, Kyle, Cartman, ... and... yeah." "Yeah, ...aa kami sama I can't believe I saying this but... ... ...so where I find this _Trrent Boiyet_ Peanut Butters, that is if you want to be called _Chaos instead_?" "Really even after all the shame I gave you?" " _Iie_ , I forgive all that just this once besides you proven little worthy to my authorities from outside with western army so you and I together finish this." Butters now addressed as just _Chaos_ tells him he's way down at the Juvenile Hall building in Arizona called Juvenile Punk Canyon according to this death note he sent from there to the four saying Dear Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny... " _What_!" ... _McCormick_ , you guys will literally die once I'm free after the next 5 years, this time pray for good that I'll remain here, yours vengefully Trent Boyett. By what Chaos told Shiro fattered him which gives him another plot on wanting to keep of Stan from coming this far and for starting most this now understanding he was the one who called the army, "What about his girlfriend?" " _Girlfriend_?" "Yeah Stan's girlfriend Wendy the one you locked up in chains for disrespecting you, how long will she stay?" "That my decision! ... _Though on contrary_..." Shiro conspires one more scheme on Stan Marsh in case he possibly makes it to Isuto-Paku, "Hi, but first I need to take care of something real fast, which mean I have to leave once again, leaving peanu... _Chaos I correct_ in charge hopefully no teeny tiny slip up come from him again." Before Shiro quickly flees out he sent a few other scouts to have some fun on the train.

Down in Arizona on Peak Road at Juvenile Punk Canyon this evening all the juvenile kids are getting transported to another reform school in another state due to business issues with their water and electricity, but from out of the dark came the hooded figure of Shiro who manage to dispose of every trucker from each van and every security guard from outside in just a flash except for one who Shiro forces to tell him where he can find his last recruit. The sixth prison transport van gets opened by the back with Shiro screeching to the four juvenile passengers "Which one of you Trreent Boyeett?! ... _TTrreent Boyeett_ you there!" and one sitting in middle at the end stood up in his prison jumpsuit chained in transport restrains deeply asking "...Who want's to know...?" "... _Funny you should say_." replied Shiro.

Later that night at 9pm on the train now passing through Nebraska Stan and the other passengers slept for a while except the Turtles Leo, Don, and Raph are only half awake along the ride thinking about wanting to kill Michael Bay if they ever see him but still on the lookout for any crew members or other passengers who come waltzing in and find eight weapon carrying stowaways on the train like the trollies who always keep checking on the passengers which happened about four times through the whole travel because they had to camouflaging themselves hiding their weapons, helmets, and armor every time they keep popping in and out, Stan later wakes up and checks if everything's fine in the passenger car, "Everything's alright dude not one single passenger or crew member walked in unless you count for them trollies who walked in a three hours ago!" cheered Mikey causing everyone including Tadpole to wake up " _Are we there yet_?" questioned tired Clyde "We'll be there by tomorrow morning." said Leo which reminded Stan not tomorrow but the next day will be Valentine's Day, the day when he thought about taking Wendy out somewhere but couldn't not because this had to happen but because like she told him before she already had plans going with her parents on a trip during the Valentine's vacation. Stan still couldn't stop thinking about her as much as he's suppose to be focusing on his quest. Later on a few passengers were all of a sudden walking to the observation, Don sees them approaching this way and warns everyone to hide all their swords, helmets, and armor while putting their coats, hats, and masks back on, only to be greeted by two black pimps who turn out to be stowaways themselves pulling off the same trick on the same old conductor who has trouble seeing without his old glasses after punching out fake tickets with no one knowing after Mikey drops his fake ticket to the floor and tries to pick it up, the duo were admired by them for not being the only two, " _I tell ya man it nice to see we finally got some other stowaways at are side_." " _Doog I can hardly care about who you support, I'm just glad neither of us are caught yet by the guards after we tried whalin on this one hoe in third front passenger car_." " _Yeah I know Diggy the bitch was lookin for it_." the two bragged while laughin their asses off, "HHhhh GOD this is gonna be one long night." frustrated Stan, but as it reached midnight almost near Colorado by 7am ten grappling hooks daggled on to train from out through a tunnel while on a long bridge, something bigger landed on the train and assassinates the drivers after breaking in through the windows with the train left on auto pilot warning all passengers there is security breech going in the train warning Stan and everyone else on the last passenger car, " _Oh fuck we're busted Diggy_!" " _There aint no sweat Doog, we might be able to jump of to safety before they catch us bro_!" " _Watashi nai sukina sorera_. ( _I not like them_. )" " _Neither do I Tadpole_." Stan replied to his kappa, all the gun shots were going off with a few passengers screaming in panic and sword slashing from the other cars until there were only less of them, it seems a little quiet at first when one of the two pimps check through door window only to get shot in the head through the eye with a shuriken which struck Stan, Pusshi, Craig, Tadpole, and the Turtles and the other pimp in grief that his _bro_ is shot dead after shitting as well, " _No dig no, I wanted to shoot ya after we made it up to the Colorado canyons_!" then in comes five yokai ninjas by surprise barging through the doors into the last passenger car to take our eight rivals after one dice to Doog's head killing him, "Dude I can't believe they found us here!" surprised Stan, the assassins prapare themselves for combat with Stan and Pusshi drawing their swords until the Turtles immediately step in taking off their coats, hats, and creepy rubber human masks, pulling out their weapons and decide to take them on "We got these guys!" advised Raph, "Yeah we took on the foot before so I'm pretty sure these red eyed freaks are a piece of pizza!" "Mike we'll you knock it off the pizza puns and focus here!" Leo said, the turtles cover for them holding the yokai ninjas off giving them a chance to escape the car after Mikey hands them one of their own grabbling hooks the turtles carried just so they're prepared for in case stuff like this happens, "It looks like we'll have to escape out though one of the windows!" suggested Pusshi, "Are you nuts we're not going out there!" "Not without hanging on to something and hanging, it's time to take a little train surf!" "What!" confused Clyde even Stan finds this to be a bad idea but Pusshi does it anyway carefully sticks his arms and head out the left window and tries throwing the grabbling hook on to the rooftop, the hook manages to dangle on to one of the roof vents now that the ropes sturdy enough to one person at a time to climb up to there leaving Stan to just react, "... _God damn it_." he did the same with Pusshi who holds on to the rope to pulling Stan and Tadpole up on the roof leaving Clyde to coware until "Hey wait you guys!" rushed Clyde dangling on to the rope while the ninjas grabbed him "Stay calm, climb quickly!" rushed Pusshi, Clyde immediately climbs after the turtles pulled them out of the way from his leg and slowly passing his fear of heights of the river below the eight story bridge and made it up before trying to inhale as well, "Now that we're on top we could make it up to the other cars while we still can!" "I can't believe we're doing this!" cried Stan while Tadpole holds on to him "How are we suppose to get in through the gangway connections!" "We're not doing that we just need to get to the engine the boys carefully walk up to the other passenger cars until more of the ninjas crawl up from the locomotive so we can thrust our way through the windows with our swords and check if there are any survivors to call for help!" " _Or_ we can just thrust to the other passenger cars and hit the emergency brakes to stop the train!" "That will only waste more time than it already has Stan! We must make sure the driver or anyone else is okay!" "Then we must at least use the other car next to the observation car instead taking the longest way to the locomotive on the roof!" after their little bickering a few more of the ninjas cut their way out of the gangway connection and climb up to the observation roof to kill the boys but Stan, Pusshi, Clyde, and Tadpole made it to the other car roof just as the train passes the long railroad bridge but the ninjas quickly chase after them, Pusshi decides he'll have to climb down and break through the windows on the left side of the car like before only Clyde will hang on to the grabbling hook from above while Stan fights off the two yokai ninjas coming this way, "Hope we don't hit through any tunnels!" worried Stan who now has to run up to hold them off while carefully not slipping off the roof after having Tadpole stand back, this becomes the trickiest part for him to do but he tries to back flip their swinging sword attacks but nearly falls off which startles Tadpole and Clyde but Pusshi manages to break through the windows and makes it into the other passenger car, Stan tries blocking his sword in the air from the next striking katana while side sitting, but the five on the had to dodge the upcoming signal bridge ducking down with Stan laying laying flat on roof near the left edge, luckily Clyde and Tadpole were short enough to avoid the bridge but after the ninjas get back up they attend to kick down but Stan grabs on to the sills hanging on tight with on above the tracks! The ninjas try to stomp his hand kicking him off but the mighty pounce from the kappa pushes him out of the way clawing one of the ninjas and pecks him a few times and but the second one makes a move only to be stunned by two little shurikens thrown by Clyde who had some in the inner pockets of his black shozoku couragously standing up to the ninjas on the roof and responds "I can do this _all night_ if I have to!" then Tadpole surprisingly with such unusual strength tosses his opponent off the train, but Stan can't hold on this long with the sword in his hand and scabbard strapped around him, his sweaty hand slips off startling Tadpole and Clyde! But it luck has it he was caught by Raphael from the windows pulling him into safety without getting hurt by the sword that slips out of his hand in the car after all that pressure! Stan catches his breath while Raph catches Clyde from his fall and pulls him in to safety too, "Damn you guys are really sweaty after all that!" sickened Raph, however it wasn't safety just yet, more of the yokai ninjas emerged out through the third car with Mikey, Leo, Don, and Pusshi fighting about six of them through the inside car with about five of the third car passengers found slaughtered in their seats! As Stan hears one of the yokai ninjas thrown off car and hears the squealing sound of his kappa friend Tadpole who thinks Stan and Clyde fell off the train, Stan opens the window and calls out for Tadpole sticking his head out the window for two seconds to catch him, Tadpole manages to hear and finds him alive _for now that is_ , he jumps down in Stans hands and pulls him in right before the car approached through next signal bridge, the turtles seem to more than just fight yokai ninjas off, the kill most of them as much Pusshi does using their weapons for real this time! "Holy shit dude, I thought they'd really use their weapons on their opponents." said Stan, "Of coarse we do dude, it's like we're in those silly childhood shows and movies like TMNT II Secret of the Ooze." replied Mikey, the fight keeps going until " _ironically_ " a fire starts due to the engines of the locomotive going haywire, both the boys and the Turtles try to evacuate making their escape from half of the clan with a stealthy smoke flashing bomb thrown to the floor, they both rush out the passenger doors not after Stan hastily pulls the emergancy brake on the way out with Tadpole who had trouble seeing through the gas, and _wouldn't you know it_... the whole train mostly the locomotive and dining car explodes with about four reviving yokai ninjas escaping and retreat! Stan tries to follow them but they've easily vanished through the prarie fields. Now Stan, Pusshi and their groub are stranded in between the railroad track and freeway in the middle of Broken Bow, Nebraska, which means according to Pusshi Hajime they have no choice but to continue the quest on foot at while it's only 1:15am with Clyde replying " _This sucks_." while they may have to go on foot at least Leo was able to get the rest Stan and Pusshi's equipment such as their armor and helmets out before the whole train burst into flames.

Cutting back to Isuto-Paku where the monsters were keeping guard of the whole region looking out for anymore military armies or marines, deep in Shiro's torture chamber with all the other prisoners lies poor Wendy still strapped up to one of the pillars in chains while in tears believing there's no hope to saving her friends and parents who weren't in the chamber with her until Nicole help pointed her to her mother kneeling in misery chained to the wall by the neck half bare naked, silent, and dementedly anguish after Shiro had raped her with Wendy squealing for her but she couldn't hear her and kept on repeating "No hope, no hope, we are all dead, we are all dead..." Wendy struggles through the chains but they were tightly secure leaving her to sob heavily to what happened to her Mother and not knowing what happened to her father. All the servant who tried comforting her and a few other prisoners including Stan's Mother Sharon who too is in despair after two whole weeks of nothing to eat or drink except one of the girls Heidi gave her some sips from a cup of water which she offered only to those who need it the most upsetting Bebe over that counting the fact that she knew there was no chance of escaping here alive shaming Wendy's plans until Nicole shuts her up to leave Wendy alone stating that it's bad enough Bebe couldn't show some backbone against Shiro when intimidated her and the rest of them, the girls keep on arguing Wendy while sorrowing in despair deep down inside believes the boy he misses Stan will come for her emitting in her mind, "...Oh Stan, don't loose hope like I had, I have faith in you..." Meanwhile in the main hall Shiro makes his offer to his special hitman for Stan Marsh after already letting him know that the rest of four he's been wanting to kill are dead except for Stan (supposedly Kenny) who is on his way back to Colorado right now which will give the new recruit a one final chance at revenge, Shiro gave him any weapon he chooses and tells him the whole reason why he's letting him do this on full story _from his point of view_ , after he learns about the dark natures this sorcerer had been doing he dreadfully doesn't care replying that nothing matters to him more than just wanting to get back at his sworn enemies, only this time he too want's him dead! Flattered by his motive Shiro asks if they have a bargain on bringing back Stan's head if he ever finds him, and the new assassin revealing to be the extremely vengeful Trent Boyett gets off kneeling replying, "...Consider it done." he accepts the job.

Ever since the incident US army massacre had occurred and after tons of meetings from Washington DC, the United States President Donald Trump didn't want to turn this whole country into another world war, he had made his decision, instead of like _negotiating_ with Shiro and his army of deathless mutants his only solution is the most insane one he could ever think of taking down a powerful dictator's empire, bombing the whole state with Shiro and his unstoppable minions in it using one powerful destructive nuclear missile to land on the whole county's current position in Colorado in hopes this will help destroy him alerting everyone who lives in Colorado with all there belongings and every animal from every zoo and from every national forest they could find all to evacuate at all cost because by tomorrow evening around 6pm, the missile will be launched as soon as possible without questions from the press or the vice presidents about looking that over!

Meanwhile Stan and the others kept on walking and walking as it turned to 7am but they weren't there yet as keep following the tracks but later stop for a few seconds and decide to hitchhike for a ride on the road instead "We cannot stop while the state of Colorado is right now five days dead ahead!" argued Puscchi "Which is exacally why we need to wait and hitch another ride!" replied Stan, "We been walking and walking and we still haven't seen any truck or car to hitch on, they'll probably not gonna let us on, it's hopless we'll never get back to save our parents in time, and I'm hungry and thirsty!" whined Clyde while crying annoyingly " _Will someone shut him up_." bothered Raph as Pusshi slaps him to get a hold of himself, "Quit whining like a mule you fool nows not the time to whimper when we are..." finally a couple of trucks show up on the road giving them a chance to hitch a ride, it took a minute but the last vehicle pulls over after the group had to get the diver's attention with Raph hoping over the hood without getting hit revealing to be a mini van, "What the hell!" surprised the driver, Stan knocks on the window rolling up and humbly asks the driver for a lift, the driver refuses and tries to drive away until Leo and Don jump on to the hood and stop him, Raph comes up to the open window and threatens him with his sai after pulling him out, "Now give us a lift up to Colorado and act natural about it, and give us your phones too!" Raph commanded, now the driver had no choice but to drive eight carjackers to wherever they wanted to go right after Stan and Clyde take a short quick break at the gas station for a few drinks on Mikey's little spare money from his shell with non of his brothers bothering to argue why he could've used some of that before but " _for my guess_ " until the kids got very thirsty. Stan guides the way using the same mystic medallion he still kept around him the whole time to which direction up to South Park Colorado the car needed to take but is stunned by the image shown to him with Colorado full of more US army troops with a traffic load of people in cars and trucks leaving the state! Stan knows it had something to do with the whole incident going on in his and Clyde's town, "What you didn't heard?" the driver says, "President Trump decided to bomb the whole state to the ground!" "WHAT!" jumped Stan "WHY?!" "Because of all the attacks going on in South Park Colorado with those unstoppable monsters the President suggested the whole state should be disposed with them in it, he's already convinced and persuaded every single people and every animal to evacuate the whole state at once, tomorrow evening President Trump will launch the nuclear missile and it will land on South Park's current position blowing the whole region up until there's nothing left!" Everyone in the car become stunned after hearing this even after the radio news reports this, "Our whole town and state is gonna blow up?! How the hell are we gonna fix that!?" cried Clyde "... ... ...I... don't know..." replied Stan with hopelessness just as they made it up to Colorado driving down through Big Springs after 2 hours before stopping at a thousand mile long heavy duty border fence blocking off the road in a closed area! " _Oh boy, like we're fucked now_." said Mikey.

The prison door entrance opened with General Chaos returned as second in command sends down two of his guards to unchain Wendy from the pillar who does not know what's going on, but he with a disturbing neanderthal like smirk on his face tells Wendy after waking her up from her delusion that Shiro want's to have a little private conversation with her but she first has to get out of her old torn kimono dress and put on a more special kind. Shiro waits in his private living room where he raped Craig's Mom in bed, after 10 minutes Wendy eventually comes in all dressed in a more beautiful lime green colored kimono with pink rose worn on the right side of her bride stylized hair along with kushi maki wearing slight geisha makeup while carrying an unopened umbrella and an open fan just the way Shiro (who's wearing a more cleansed and fixed up robe and kimono) likes it as they both kneel down in separate sides of a short legged table filled with glass shampaine and water bottles, one flower vase, one candelabrum, two bowls of rice with chopsticks, cups of hot tea, both face each other with Shiro explaining "You probably wonder why I call you here, because I not angry with you anymore for I find your attitude quite _amusing_ , pure striking to my heart, not to say what you think I say, _but_ if I were to give you anything what it be, _hhmm_?" Wendy keeps a little scowl at Shiro and replies, "... _What the hell do you think_." "... ... ... _Gee_ is it setting _you and your mama and papa free_?" (Wendy then double flips him off) "Everyone else in your _so called palace_." "...I not like your attitude, but yet I still do, I just not think we get carried away with such conclusion... ...You still not think what I say _correct_?" " _Hmm_ , how do I put this, your proposal is quite flattering but I think you say is what I try not to think you say so in other cases _I try not to say what you think now_." "... ... ... _ **Oh ho ho ho**_... _hhhh_... huhhh, _oh you sly kitsune_. If Stanl _eeey_ or _Stannn_ whatever were here, _would you miss him_?" "A lot more than _you_." "Charming though I wonder if you had plans to travel somewhere _before I came along_." "I was suppose to go with my family to a wedding up in Las Angeles out on Big Bear Lake, not that it's any of your business." "Correct painfully correct, and no doubt it were around this _particular_ holiday, this _Valentiinnnes_ Day one of my subjects mention about for tomorrow, something _this_ holiday make me think about _love_ , me I not have love, at least not after years and years before I now trap in 10 year old body, but knowing... _little_ attraction between you and him quite good _kappuru_ , which why I think what you think what I think now." Shiro flirts while turning while Wendy quietly picks up a cup of hot tea to splash at his face replying, "I think... ... ...you're a child molesting hog!" Shiro turns around and gets splashed in the face before Wendy tries to escape " _fat chance_ " Shiro then teleports close to her from the door, then chokes her while levitating "You quite _sly_ , but not good enough!" he says, but Wendy grabs on to his strangling old wrinkled hand which causes him to hesitate again screeching as he lets go dropping her to the carpet floor near the table barely on conscious but comes down to her grabbing her by the arms and picks her up half knocked out and partly dreaded with fear, "You more trouble maker than I thought, _but I fix that_." he cunningly said while staring into her eyes with his menacing ones glowing red.

Things became a lot more complicated with Stan and his group when they needed to get a hold of President Donald Trump telling him there's absolutely no excuse for him to distinguish the whole state of Colorado just because of one fatal incident, while Tadpole and the Turtles _who held their weapons on the driver so he doesn't try anything funny_ waited in the car Stan, Pusshi, and Clyde try asking one of the security soldiers why this 20 foot high border fence was put up over this area, the guard tells him it's one of President Trumps orders to set up a whole tight security fence on the county line all around the state in order to keep everyone out so they won't be paralyzed by the nuclear blast wave, also mentioning that more of the construction teams will be here any minute to put up the 50 feet tall concrete bremer walls behind the security fences to make sure the whole perimeter is secure and tells them to move the vehicle aside, "You don't understand my family's out there in South Park trapped with those villains imprisoning them and I have to get them out!" Stan explains after Clyde and Pusshi rush to get something out of the of the car, the soldier replies "Sorry kid but nobody's getting across this electrical fence, your family should have evacuated like the rest of the state citizens are from the gateway on the other road far, far, far, far out left, but this road is closed so no one's getting across this border not for any excuses." "Not even for this!?" interrupted Clyde holding up the kappa's bottom aiming at the guards as Pusshi throws one of the Turtles' smoking flash bombs towards their positions blinding them until... "BOOM" the bomb went off again knocking most of the guards out while the boys hold their breaths until the gas fades away. This alerts the other guards from far out right to check where that big dark green gas was coming from leaving Pusshi to rush Stan and Clyde up to the high voltage powered fence figuring out how to get through it, Clyde admitting it aint like they can use their katanas to cut through such high power which leads Pusshi to think otherwise not unless they use a high powered katana as he unthinkably uses Kami on the heavy metal wires, and so unexpectedly cut worked Pusshi sliced up a big hole through the fence without getting electrocuted and leads Stan, Clyde, and Tadpole out into the restricted state perimeter with the Turtles on their back before the rest of the military troops drove up to the incident and try loosing them while running like hell down the short grassland highway through Julesburg with their weapons and stuff but not after passing the Colorado welcome sign. The guards eventually wake up with the other troops not only discover eight intruders broken through border fence but the it's high voltage electricity _ironically_ wasn't turned on the whole time, some one forgot turn on the switch "GOD, we are the most shitty security guards in all American history." _no shit_.

The whole gang kept on running throughout the highway but it wasn't enough for them run as far as up to South Park for it seem that they're still in need of one more transportation, they do eventually reach a town not too far but all the citizens in this region were already fled out by US army looking almost like a ghost town, speaking of which one of the border patrol trucks come driving by to make sure every region's secured with nobody or anything around, so wouldn't you know it, the Turtles carjack him (with a little help from Tadpole) removing his gun, his radio pouch, everything to make sure the only driver guard didn't call for back up about his stolen vehicle as they tied him up to a street light pole and took off with the truck with one of the Turtles driving now! It took while but they've manage to drive the truck perfectly which shell shocked Stan and Clyde at this miracle, " _Woah_ , dude I didn't know you guys could drive so good at wheels like this, unless is this your first time?" questioned Clyde, "Oh hell no we've learn to take tons of driving lessons from Hollywood, why do think we had the turtle van!" replied Don driving the truck, "... _Makes sense_?" "As long as there's no more delays then we might be able to reach your town before dark." "Yeah and so much trying to get a hold of the president about the goddamn missile." Stan argues with Pusshi, "We worry about that later," Leo interrupts, "What does your _magical thinger magig_ say, which direction to take to your town now?!" Stan couldn't believe what he's doing now after knowing about the heavy nuclear missile that's going to land on Colorado tomorrow in the afternoon but he still keeps on focusing with his and Pusshi's quest to back to South Park in hopes he might think of some way to avoid that conclusion with help from his medallion to lead the way.

Meanwhile a call from President Trump becomes displeasing when he hears about few parts of his electrical border fence ruined by eight meddling intruders who snuck without his dumbass men turning on the power switch to keep them out, so he humbly persuades them go after them and bring back from where they came in order to not leave any innocent person out there to perish in the explosion by his careless nature, but one of his senior advisers still question why he's really doing this, he explains "I told you Paul, because I need to keep my people safe." "But sir it really wouldn't hurt to do a negotiation with this mysterious dictator would it?" "And what happens after that... he'll still continue with his horrible rampage like all the other scums out there, we already have eye witnesses on how unstoppable his freaky giant man eating monsters are out there so I suggest we bomb them down with him in it if it means keeping our country safe then we get every living thing off the perimeter before tomorrow after we fill up all the 50 feet tall walls around the border, once the bomb targets on the current position of Colorado the enemy will be destroyed once and for all and we start all over rebuilding new homes and new cities! End of story! _Now fix me up some of that perm lotion for my hair_." This corrupted president seems to carry some other twisted plans for Colorado aside from trying to protect his country's people, especially when he keeps ignoring the press who find his decision to be as devilish considering he couldn't think of a better way to fix this problem.

But after the next few hours they've made it up to the city of Brighton near Denver without getting caught where it too appears to be getting evacuated with most of the citizens shown driving away with all their belongings, every truck and vehicles out and with more of the military enforcers driving by to make sure they're ready to leave because of tomorrow's explosion "This is big time bullshit!" shouted one of the citizens packing all his things frustrated about living somewhere else, Don mistakenly stops the truck next to the corner left side of the sidewalk where the parking lot of the City Hall building is with the other three Turtles hiding down out in the back of the truck while Clyde, Pusshi, and Tadpole squeezed in the back space with Stan sitting in the front as they both quietly get out without any guard seeing until _ironically_ one troop spots the stolen border patrol pickup truck from across the street as been reported, the whole eight now try to make a run for it but other enforcers are about to come from the other way from the right side street, they had to keep running while carrying all their heavy equipments, however after passing parking lot entrance to City Hall where ten more are coming Mikey runs into something that might possibly their only way out, "You're not possibly saying we should..." bothered Pusshi until " _Stop_! _Illegal immigrants_!" "We're not illegal immigrants I was born here!" bothered Stan what one of the authorities confused him for, the whole group huddles together near the middle of the road and immediately make their escape using another flashing smoke bomb to hold the ones who see them off before they could fire their guns on them though one shot went off, the troops checked the whole area where they were at and saw no trace of them except nothing but some foul old man hole cover leading down into the sewers where enforcers didn't bother wanting to check down there and decided to let the construction workers handle that. So Turtles bring the boys down counting the kappa down into the deep dark sewer system of Brighton, Colorado where they're now have to walk through raw sewage which heavily disgusts Pusshi " _Oh yeah this oughta make a wise hiding place_ walking through a stream of feces urine!" "Dude chill out we walk through sewers all the time!" "At least your sewers were not this foul like here in Colorado, _Michelangelo_." "Welcome to my state Pusshi because is what me and my friends had to deal with." Stan convinces, but even Tadpole can't take it down here not to mention Clyde throws up a twice down here near Stan, "Dude don't vomit behind me!" "...Well sorry if I can't help it while walking through feces and urine." "Shuki, shuki, shuki, warui shuki! ( Stink, stink, stink, bad stink!)" While the eight keep arguing about how they're going to get back up there without getting caught by the military sudden light flashes at them from the path they were gonna walk through but who's flashing the light and coming their way, could one of the construction workers or could it be more of Shiro's ninja minions? It's neither of them, " _Howwwwdy Hoooo_!" "Mr. Hankey!?" surprised both Stan, Clyde, _and the Turtles_ , it's non other than Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo approaching in some kind of large airboat made of crap, " _Auuhh boyōki_! ( _Auuhh sick_! )" disgusted Pusshi, "Mr. Hankey is that you?" "Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael? What are you four green crime fighters doin down here in Colorado?" "You guys know Mr. Hankey?" "Why of coarse we know him Stan, he always brings presents to us from out of our big sewage pipe in our lair back in New York whenever we're asleep around Christmas when we were your age!" "Stan is that you?!" "... _Yeah_ , it's me Mr. Hankey, good afternoon." "Why Stan... why are you white dress with a sword, and were's your blue red puff ball hat?" "It's complicated but my friends and I are trying to find another way out of this city so we can get back up to South Park." "...Gosh Stan, you know I would like to help ya but seeing what's been happenin up there was too horrifying to watch well I wouldn't dare repeat, that's why my family and I had to move here where it safer." "I know but that's why me and Pusshi here will together stop the evil that's wrecking the whole town, I mean I may die up there that doesn't mean... I tried at least I got... some balls." "... ... ... _Oh_... good luck with that! ...However I can't turn back on all the things you, Chef, Eric, Kenny, and Kyle did for me where ever they are... oh screw it, hop aboard everybody there's plenty of room on the Shitty Roger for nine passengers if yall count me to sail you up to South Park from sewer to sewer!" "Oh like hell I'm going in th..." " _Pusshi if you and I save the town you need to get this one over with first_..." "Oh GOD can't believe we're going in that!" "Neither can this turd Clyde neither can this turd, alright hop on all of you, _I do hope my wife don't go batshit on the kids while I'm gone_!" "...I swear to GOD if I don't take a shower from up there...!" complained Pusshi as he, Stan and everyone got on board but after Stan kept convincing his kappa over and over to get on, so Mr. Hankey drives the big Shitty Roger with both the Turtles excited ride it _for some reason_ while Pusshi and the little kappa try holding their breaths from such stench as the shit made boat blasts it's way from sewer to sewer, all tons of big tunnel like passage ways Mr. Hankey himself constructed years ago when it came to delivering presents from each house in every city like that one fat guy in red suit you all know but different. While this has been going one Shiro tried keeping a look out for Stan and his group while meditating sensing them not too far from where he lives until the last bombing flash was thrown he cannot sense them now as it turns out he can't sense anyone from underground which technically bothers Shiro every time but this time he has sent his new assassin to go fourth and kill Stan Marsh and his other recruits from approaching his empire I has the chance.

It took about 45 minutes until they finally reached their complete stop as Mr. Hankey tells Stan that he can't exactly take him up to South Park let alone they might be killed by whatever is forging around town down there so this is where he thought would be a safer spot to let them off on that's not too far from South Park, Stan thanks Mr. Hankey for the quick fast trasnportation as he rides off with his shitty boat in reverse, now Stan and the rest use the straight path from the same spot Hankey left them on by following a big round light up ahead leading them outside to the woods through a man size sewer culvert passed under a hillside next to a highway road. While everyone besides Stan are relief to make it out okay while Pusshi is still desperate on taking a good cleansed bath _after all that shit_ , but Stan right tries to figure out which rout they are at now, because Mr. hankey did mention before he left that they're not in South Park just yet _but close_ , "I think I remember this route." said Stan after he walks up to the quiet road with not one single car coming by, "Yeah I think I do remember walking by here when my sister and I fled out of town about 10 days ago!" Stan leads Pusshi along with Clyde, Tadpole, and the Turtles up to the nearest part of the forest where he knew his Uncle's old Cabin was at, the same area where he, his sister, and his mother found way out of South Park in peace, all they had to do was go down the south road leading up to trail on the right side of the forest. The group makes it to Jimbo Marsh's old cabin where Pusshi was not quite amused because it looks all dusty and gloomy for them to stay in for the night since it's getting dark soon, the Turtles themselves decided they should take a little rest too and make camp for tomorrow before they go out to face Shiro. But Pusshi could not stand being covered with feces all over his jacket and jeans so he decides find a thick waterfall nearby to clean off both clothes and the scabbard and handle of his sword from all that crap that went on it if the water hasn't turn to ice by now due to the cold wheather, the Turtles decide to go follow him and make sure he doesn't get lost while Leonardo tries to recover the bullet wound on his right shoulder from earlier when they tried espcaping into the sewers from the security military guards hour and a half ago leaving Stan and Clyde at Jimbo's old cabin while Tadpole tries having a fun time playing in the little piles of snow with Clyde mentioning how capable this kappa he knocked down those ninjas from on the train and that border troop for them to carjack he couldn't believe what he saw but neither could Stan for he can never tell what his new friend does else, but he walks up to Stan and joyfully asks "Nani wa kono howaito sutaffu? (What is this white stuff?) " _Kimi wa heiken ni denwa watashi you kimi wa kesshite mita matawa kiita no yuki mae_? ( _You mean to tell me you never seen of heard of snow before_? ) Stan humors him, "Gee Stan I never thought you knew how to speak japanese." amused Clyde, "Well, it was difficult at first but I've manage to get the hang of it af..." but then a crash sound came from one of the cabin windows alerting Stan to investigate after he tells the two to wait out here in the front, he bursts through the front door and finds the fireplace on in the living room for some reason but has to do with the intruder louring him in as Stan turns around to see if Tadpole and Clyde are alright only to find another ambush involving a smoke bomb fallen on top of them and down came two yokai ninja soldiers by surprise to capture them both, Stan rushes to the doorway out but someone heavily shuts the wide open front door from behind for a much bigger suprise revealing who Stan's new rival is... Trent Boyett " _Afternoon Stan_ , _hasashiburi_. ( _long time no see_. )" "... ... ...Trent Boyett!?" stunned Stan. That's right Trent Boyett who Shiro broke out of Juvenile Hall to take on Stan Marsh to the death and is shown with some chonmage hairstyle wearing a black and red kimono and hakama, "...No way... did he...?" "Oh yeah he did Stan and gave me the pleasure of taking care of you, Shiro knows who I am and knows about how I felt wanting to get back at you and your other three friends, but because I've heard from him the other three already passed on well that just leaves you in last, this time I don't want like mangle you pull anymore childish pranks like I did with Butters a year ago, this time I gonna kill you, for real this time like taking your head as he commanded me to retrieve to him!" "Jesus, look I know I might have gone a little step too far when I stuck to the pllan with Cartman on blaming for something you didn't do but Trent you really had to bargain with that same lounatic who took over our town that's gonna be blown up soon by the president's orders just to literally kill me?!" "Sorry Stan but if it means getting back at you after last two years in prison then so be it, and don't worry about those guys, first you then them as he ordered." "You really lost it haven't you." "Oh I think you are gonna loose a lot more pieces when I'm finished with you!" shouted Trent as Stan draws out his katana on him, but Trent draws his own swords from the back of him weilding up two katanas, Stan gets shocked at first but he still needs to swallow that fear in him and face one of his worst threats yet, and so the duel begins with Trent taking the first charge against Stan who he charges as well then Trent takes his two slashing strikes against Stan who tries to block with his sword which becomes too complicated with two katanas and gets struck by one blade to the right arm and gets kicked to the logged wall nearly unconscious separated from his sword with Trent charging for him with his two katanas and pins him around by neck with the blades shaping an X near the skin "Any last words before I clip your head off like a pair of scissors?!" Trent threatens him, but from out of nowhere Stan then gets the upper hand by quickly jumping both legs up and kicks him back like a kangaroo avoiding the two katana blades from his neck, he then makes a tumbling over passed him before he could smite him down with one of his two swords as Stan reaches his in time, he gets back on his feet ready to fend him one more time after one more persuasion, "You have no idea what you're doing, I think he's corrupted you!" "I've been corrupted ever since you guys turned on me years ago." Stan Marsh stands his ground while memorizing the four lessons Sojobo taught him "... _Mind the sword, mind the opponent, mind the toes, and the first strike..."_ both of them make another charge only this time Stan manages to nearly slashing him by the ankle sliding passed him but manages to cut the upper left part of his left leg from beneath his hakama, next he turns back to his opponent and jumps front flips over him like last time and but turns around again and ducks before Trent does a swift splitting strike with his two swords, so Stan swings the blade of his sword to Trent in the middle and takes a vertical strike up through the left collar bone, slashing up through parts of his face, and through his left eye therefore agonizing him walking back with Stan running up to him and jumps up to strike his sword on top of him, his little screech warns Trent who instantly rises his two katana blades and blocks it but trips down as well! Stan takes a deep breath before the two make their next move, but in came a shuriken from the window with more of the ninjas who crash in and try to take on Stan themselves but thankfully Pusshi and the ninja turtles barge through the front door to the rescue and hold them off which causes another fire hazard after a toss of a chair to the fireplace during the fight, but while that's going on Trent puts his katanas away and makes an escape out the broken glass window and shouts for the yokai clan to help him up from outside and demands a retreat but vows to Stan that they're done yet and he'll finish them tomorrow. Pusshi helps Stan up with his wounded arm and takes him out the front while the ninja turtles along with Clyde and Tadpole who made it out okay from the clan put out the fire using water from a nearby pond.

Around the campfire Pusshi bandages Stan's right arm feeling sorry after what happened back in the burned down cabin, but Stan replies otherwise "What's too apologies about, It's really nothing, usually human samurai are use to cuts during battle." quoting what the great wise tengu Sojobo told him, "You have quite good skills back there, you are deeply full of courage and knowledge Stan and let no one tell you different." "No, I'm not smart or strong, but it makes no difference now, I already know deep down that I am bound to fail in the end, especially after what we heard about President Trump destroying the whole state of Colorado until there's nothing left, which makes me question myself why I even bother going through with this." "... ... ...You came so far to your home for a purpose, you wanted to save them and free them from Shiro's imprisonment, you could've back down before crossing the great border but you didn't because you still have feelings for them." "... ... ...Hi..." "So a nuclear bomb will extinguish all of Colorado by tomorrow evening but if your family falls, well, at least you will fall together reunited, something I would've wanted to do with my Aunt if it happened in my state in the same country." "... ... ...I... I guess I know what you mean." "If the end is near than on behave of my great grandfather's grave if the world ends... then... we end it with a bang, bigger than the one we'll get went it comes down!" "...Hi, yeah and keep going and going until the end is near!" cried Stan with pride leaving Clyde and the four Turtles to question "Okay uhm... what were you dudes talkin about again?" "...I think they're acting like true warriors Mikey." replied Leo with Tadpole trying to understand what they meant through english tongue. The heroic octet gathers around next to the bond fire discussing their plan on trying how to take down Shiro and his army and rescue all their friends and families before the sun sets tomorrow.

Meanwhile Shiro's patients wears thin with Trent Boyett who couldn't fulfill his mission stating he did not break him out of prison for nothing but Trent humbly begs him to give him a chance one to finish him off one last time by tomorrow and if he fails Shiro will have his head as a replacement for Stan's instead, then Shiro stares at him with a glare replying "... _Let this be the last time I ever show pity to filthy white skinned western rat_."

* * *

The next day came but unfortunately the boys had overslept when the time's at 11:33am in the morning, at least no other ambush occurred while they were asleep as they all remember the plan, Clyde, the Turtles and the kappa will sneak down the same well Stan and his family crawled out of before through a tunnel that will lead them all the way down beneath South Park and back up and out into the same basement of his house where they can find some special juice from in the kitchen if it hasn't been spoiled yet, while Stan and Pusshi gear themselves up and prepare for their last battle against evil. With help Pusshi, Stan and him made their own bows and arrows only as much as they before sunset soon for they keep following the same trail down the road passing by the right trail to Jimbo's cabin towards the main entrance passing a shrine and finds a view of South Park now renamed Isuto-Paku looking all disserted with so many dead US soldiers and wrecked up tanks while seeing three giant naked looking disfigured human like monsters and the fourth one with no skin is farther down guarding around the rest of the town, Stan and Pusshi didn't know what to do but they still keep on going no matter what, however they ironically do spot two ninja guards on horses which gives an idea using their arrows on them knocking them off to give them enough time highjack a ride while they're down, though the guards try to struggle the two ronins quickly make the horses go after Pusshi shouts "Iku" which was technically the proper way to command japanese horses to go, so they fled with their horses and begin their battle around Shiro's empire while making their fitting _samurai screech_. Not knowing what's going on outside the palace yet Shiro and General Chaos have one last conversation with each other thinking about what they should do now since his new empire has been discovered by basically the whole and feels quite tortured inside about how long he has to keep fighting all of this, but Butters convinces him, "Maybe you should take over Japan instead of America, just a little thought that's all master." Shiro puzzles at this but then replies, "... ...You know what Chaos, _you correct_ , there really _was_ no point of ruling over this western land, I really have should of moved back to Japan my true home many days ago now that I gain more power and strength and plenty of army enough to destroy any enemy that stands in my way I really have no pleasure on hitching a ride when I bring my heavy armed minions and monsters with you by my side we ... "Don't listen to him Butters he...!" ... _eeaahh_! ...Never mind... that, I think about it." "Ji bun no omo! ( My lord!)" called one of the young yokai ninjas who carries two big sharp sword blades like crutches with Shiro asking, "Nani wa sore ima kimyōna miemasu wan?! (What is it now odd looking one?!) " _Soko ni wa gairan ik-ik-ik-ik_...( _There's a disturbance go-go-g- goi_...)" "HANASU APPU KIMI WA OROKAMONO! (SPEAK UP YOU FOOL!)" " _Sono ronin arimasu torai masuta_! ( _The ronin are coming master_! )" "... ... ... _Ronin_?" confused Shiro storming out the palace and senses the intruders who turn out to be the same two boys who are on their way to overthrow him. Shiro finds it to be a joke until over thinking once again, he now realizes it's time to see what they can do now, now that they foolishly traveled all this way returning to stop him as he gets General Chaos to send the whole clan out there against Stan and the chosen one again, but this time for a final showdown... except for this one young odd head shaped ninja recruit who he does not think is that worthy to join the clan due to him moving in a wheel chair and keeps quoting Timmy every time he talks.

Stan and Pusshi spend most of their time riding their horses while sabotaging all stuff Shiro built over South Park with their swords slashing passed every ninja guard and try avoiding the big feet of one of the horrifying giant man eaters who try to snatch them and their horses but Pusshi tries fending them off the giant hands from coming down to grab one of them while trying to get away with the two of them making a turn dodging their attacks from above and beyond the buildings. "You know I will admit, this aint much of a battle we could win at here." "I hear you there, GOD this part's seriously fucked up right here, but not as fucked up as what's about to come down to South Park in a few hours and I still gotta find Wendy and the others and keep going and going, _remember_." "Hi. Let's see if we can take out..." But more of the ninja clan approaches surrounding both Stan and Pusshi to the wall who most of them are the young ninjas surrounding them with bows and arrows until up in the air comes the kappa Tadpole landing into the surrounding brings out his huge bomb spray knocking down not just every ninja surrounding them by the wall but the two samurai boys' horses somewhat pass out too " _so much for riding off to fight_ " with Stan and Pusshi holding their breaths while carrying them up to a safe ally one at a time, however after the huge gas fades away Stan tries to take huge look at one of the knocked out adult ninjas who were part of the rally next ninja kids and decides to take off the mask of one them and is once again shocked to find out what he couldn't admit before, the adult yokai ninjas were one of their parents and possibly other citizens of South Park when the unmasked yokai ninja soldier is shown to be Stan's father Randy Marsh the whole time! "DAD?!" "...Whua... Stan is that you, oh GOD the doctor's were right about my condition I really do have ROMnipathy... Oh Jesus Christ what's that stench, auhh!" "Don't freak out Dad it's me Stan." he says after taking his helmet and mask off, "Stan what the hell's going on out here, where are we, and why am I in some tight black ninja outfit?" "I'll explain after this is all but right we gotta get you and the rest of the brainwashed citizens out of here!" they get the rest of the four out cold adults unmasked revealing to be Richard Tweak, Mr. Testaburger, Mrs. Harrison, and... some other random guy! "All this time, all these ninjas we've been fighting the whole time were also our parents and every single citizen in town." shocked Stan, "I gotta warn Pusshi and the others before they end up killing someone we know and love!" Stan and Tadpole try to look for Pusshi but not after putting his father and the others who are slightly dozy at moment up to the safely blocked ally where those giants won't spot them while he goes out to find his group, he eventually runs into Clyde who shows up out from one of the allies hiding in the dumpster after the Turtles left him there while they fight rest of the clan where Stan rushes up to him warn him who all the yokai ninjas including the young ones really are, "Our parents!?" "That's right Clyde, don't you see, they've been under our noses the whole time throughout our journey." "How are we gonna snap all our parents and friends out of it without getting eaten by those unstoppable butt ugly giants!" "... ...I don't know, but somehow we got to try Clyde and we'll die trying!" cried Stan with dignity confusing Clyde until someone, or something surrounds Stan and Clyde from both exit paths of the alley, the dark figures reveal themselves to be officer Harrison Yates facing Stan on his path and Stephen Stotch facing Clyde on his path, the boys are relieved to see one of the people they know in South Park are not dead or mind controlled as ninjas, but that starts to change when one of the two adults speak about killing them "Jikan ni shuppatsu... (Time to departure...)" the false Harrison Yates says in a rather off sounded voice, suddenly out of nowhere his head horrifically exposes shattering into pieces with big long tentacles coming out with blades jumping Stan and stunning Clyde who had his back turned seeing this until Stephen walks up closer to Clyde who's too horrifically exposes the same way with tentacles coming out and slices off Clyde's head off decapitating him in from behind Stan "Oh my GOD they killed Clyde, _you bastards_!" shouted Stan who can hardly take both on from the front and back of him, luckily another flash smoking bomb is thrown over to the middle of the alley way distracting them, Stan gets pulled away from the trap sides and out of that alley by Leonardo. Stan thanks him for that no doubt he's disturbed after what just happened back there, but not much time has to be wasted for what's left of it by evening as Stan immediately tells Leo to warn the others not to kill the yokai clan letting them know right now all the ninja soldiers are the innocent people of South Park who are brainwashed leaving Leo to investigate with Stan around town. They eventually find more of the yokai ninjas fighting Pusshi who the two quickly stop him from taking more smites and tell him the real truth, "What!?" he shrieks the three run from them and try to find the other Turtles Raph, Don, and Mikey who were right now fighting some of the mind controlled citizens to the death from the other buildings nearby however Stan and Pusshi get snatched by hand of the giant deformed humanoid man eater with it's grinning jaws and is about ready to devour them both while Leo faces the returning of those same two parasite zombie like mutants with Shiro watching from outside on a balcony in a high view more satisfied to see the end of his so called pathetic excuses for warriors who think they can defeat his whole dictatorship! "JESUS CHRIST we're done for!"

However... just as all hope seems lost... two stray air-to-air missiles fly by and hit the left side head of the same giant who tried to gobble Stan and Pusshi up but let's them both go dropping them and loses it's balance while Stan and Pusshi fall from a 40 feet high view nearly hitting the ground but are easily caught on by canopy of a huge fully armed jet fighter plane with the pilot from beyond the window turning out to be surprisingly Motoko! " _Konnichiwa Stanleey_!" "Motoko!?" that's right Motoko who flew all the way from Japan to help Stan out after hearing the news from all around the world and brought ten more heavy armed fighter jets lead by Motoko's partner Batou to the rescue taking on the whole quartet! " _Motto gun hikoki_!? ( _More army planes_!? )" This does not please with Shiro who tries to take matters into his own hands but not after shunning Satan who forcefully appeared in his reflection from a mirror nagging about why he didn't call him last night or today leaving the frustrated sorcerer to reply " _Oh to Heaven with you_!" and broke the mirror disconnecting him from hell so he can focus on his real problem... "... _big mistake_...". The plane lands safely West on ground with more space near the hillside woods only 30 feet away from town without the boys slipping except Pusshi's helmet and mask and their swords that slipped off the plane when they fell and landed on it. Motoko opens up the canopy and greets him, "Motoko I don't understand, you're back and knew where we were?!" "I've heard about the news, about your state and people we're going to be eternally eliminated by the bomb, and, well I honestly and foolishly thought about helping you rescue your family and get them out whatever it takes before the bomb hits by 6:00pm, since those other idiotic US armies refuse to continue, then perhaps it's time some other armies from another nation should cut in, plus my partner and I had already put our differences aside and took most of these powerful armed jets without permission from the military General on this operation." "...I honestly don't know how to thank you more for this." said Stan with a bow "Then try not to, I'm quite the sucker for these things and pity myself leaving a defenseless kid like you out there on your own with no _adult supervision_." Motoko bows back "Uh... yeah, actually I..." "That's fine and all but how are we suppose to get to those people who are brainwashed as ninjas without our swords, they slipped out of our hands and they're now scattered somewhere in town!" persuaded Pusshi, "No worries I'll just keep the jet on perfect security shield defense while we try to hurry and your things and find your parents before Armageddon starts, just as long as my team are keeping those four monstrous tanks occupied enough to give us time." " _That's just what I fear_." worried Stan but tries to swallow in his fear during their battle, and so Stan, Pusshi, and Motoko forge their way back into town while most of the air force is keeping the four 50 feet tall creatures busy giving the our heroes enough time to retrieve the boys' swords and try to snap every South Park citizen out of Shiro's hypnosis control before the missile goes off! Stan explains to Motoko about all the people in town have been under Shiro's control the whole time which is why Stan doesn't want anyone to kill them when they only under mind control and he tries to point out to Motoko that if they see someone who aren't in ninja uniform and looks like an innocent everyday citizen will have to fire at them after telling her and Pusshi about that alien tentacle thing that happened down on the streets not too far, but wouldn't you know it they do happen to come across one that resembles a regular citizen woman disguising Linda Stotch in her corpse revealing to have tentacle shaped arms with spiked up blades approaching, Motoko takes a shot at it but it continues on blocking the bullets heavily shielding itself with the spiky tentacle arms leaving Motoko tell Stan and Pusshi go while she handles this, the two boys run over to the left street only to run into the same two parasite bladed tentacle heads who attend to kill them while unarmed the Turtles show up from behind and smite them down, the monster headed were quite capable of using their bladed tentacles but Leo and Raph manage to get each of them to wrap both tentacles in knot while dodging their thrust attacks leaving Leo to slice off each heads after 3 seconds and therefore the two parasites died out in the two smelly corpses falling to ground and rotting, " _Cowabunga motherfucka_." Raphael rasps, "Thank GOD you guys came." relieved Stan, "Yeah dude we did, _and so have they_." said Mikey showing him most the terrified citizens so far who woke up from their trance including Tadpole who kept them protected are guided by the Turtles after Leo explained to his brothers about what happened "Stan what the fuck's going on here?!" disturbed Token Black, "Stan where's your mother and sister, where are we!?" confused Randy, "I'm sorry Dad but I have to do what Pusshi and I need to do in order save you guys, if we can, the Turtles will guide you guys somewhere safe but we got a job to do right now so we no time to explain. Let's go Pusshi!" "Hi right behind you!" Stan and Pusshi run off to one of the streets to find their missing swords but not after Leo hands San a half jug of apple juice to carry with him with Tadpole at his side for defense, with almost all the towns people left worried and confused to what's been happening in South Park the Turtles then had to step in for Motoko's struggle against the heavy armed parasite infested woman corpse after taking the previous path the two boys ran from.

But little do they know that the sun is going to be setting soon and it's almost 6pm the time when the corrupted president launches the nuclear missile on to South Park! Up at the White House President Trump is pissed because the intruders were still not caught yet but instead of finding them around South Park, Colorado he decides to just fire the missile anyway in order to reclaim his goals... this time he decides to do it a little early until he pardoned by someone tries to keep him from giving the orders to launch the missile, Hillary the wife of previous US President Bill Clinton steps in to confront Trump about calling off the missile hit.

Stan and Pusshi had no choice but to split up with Pusshi admiring to Stan he'll be fine since he carries some discipline and other martial art skills to take on any ninja or machine killing beast that comes in his way, Stan and Tadpole take the other street down right south side of town believing one of the swords dropped here, it took about 5 minutes but he then sees the scabbard closed sword Kami Pusshi's sword hanging on the wires between the two damaged utility poles where Tadpole volunteers to fetch it for him, so he climbs up and gets the sword for him with a little toss, Stan catches it but more trouble comes when one of the huge planes drop down hitting the concrete road right after Stan and Tadpole ran as fast they could away from the crash as it becomes almost as difficult like before with almost all of the super jet fighter planes getting knocked down and torn apart by the 50 feet freaks, and the only planes still standing are four, five counting Batou who are still keeping them distracted as they can. Pusshi eventually runs into more of those sick revolting parasite corpse controlling aliens and tries to avoid them while avoiding most of the giant feet coming by down the roads, he too finds a katana lying in a right sidewalk separated from the scabbard which is located hang on the edge of a japanese stylized rooftop constructed over a hair salon building, he rushes over to get the sword and see if it's his or not but the creatures try using their bladed tentacle on him as he manages to dodge their swishing move with a few jumps and makes it to the sword to finish them off, runs up to them dodging their bladed tentacles with a few hits like dealing with thrown spears flying towards him, he leaps up between the two and decapitates them in a fan spinning slice, _just like that_. Though ironically the sword he holds isn't his, it's Stan's sword he has! But most of the buildings kept trembling which helped knock the katana scabbard down from the roof and caught by Pusshi who draws the sword back in and now has to find Stan to continue on with their battle. Stan and Tadpole try to find Pusshi while not trying to get squished and stumped by one of the giants still fighting the jets from up above, there isn't much of a safe spot but it seems he'd have to go back to the near end of town, too bad when they make it to a safer distance away from the jet fight Stan and Tadpole now run into a big army clan of the rest of the ninja mind controlled citizens blocking every road path surrounding the two in the middle of the street lead by Butters still known as General Chaos who shows himself to Stan on horse with his helmet no less with menacing laugh, "...Who are you?" "I am General Chaos fool, and I am sent by Shiro to eliminate you and the chosen one before you both try to destroy all that he's accomplished for, so it's time to end your life Stan!" "Okay Butters hear me out on this one okay if this had something to do with what me and the boys said about you than I'm pretty sure we were wrong but if you haven't notice by now there's an atomic nuclear bomb coming this way to South Park in half an hour and I'm really in need of getting everybody out of here which I'm talking about all these that Shiro has under a trance if haven't realized that yet..." "Silence worm! You guys thought I could never be a samurai, but I'm now way more samurai material than you think and plus Shiro's already thinking about moving away from this place and back to Japan where he'll conquer that country instead while bringing the rest of his army with him including _me_!" Stan finds to be quite understandable but yet indescribably insane too, but just as General Chaos gets the whole clan to annihilate Stan with his kappa friend this gives him right time to use a that jug of apple juice he's been carrying when he asks "Hey uh... _General Chaos_! Before your clan strikes me and my kappa friend down, might we deserve a last request?!" "... _Hhmmm_... ... ... _Why not_ , but make it quick ronin _whatever that means_." replied Chaos in his raspy voice, Stan convinces his little kappa friend Tadpole to drink down the whole entire jug of apple juice, he drinks it all down and gets a little stomach ache at first but when his bottom begins boosting up " _You guys might wanna retreat while you still can_." Stan humors them while holding his breath leaving Chaos to cowardly rushes off with his horse foolishly leaving the clan behind not bothering to find out what's gonna happen until... **"** **BOOM!** **"** a pure massive explosion hits the whole clan all around every corner almost like an atomic explosion knocking every yokai ninja soldier out except for Chaos who manages to escape from the large gas spreading almost all over town which alerts the Turtles and others from outside town where Stan is at.

Speaking of atomic explosion Hillary Clinton tries persuading Trump from blowing down Colorado replying "Trump blowing up Colorado with a nuclear missile will not fix anything with all the troubles going in one little redneck quiet mountain town." "Of coarse it will, I'm just trying not to create another World War in this country." "Well you know what Trump it just so happens that you are creating another World War by exposing one our most genuine western states in all of America all of something I believe you're trying to hide out in the public, so _do tell me Trump is another excuse or are you too much of a coward hide what the press are wanting to know about_?" Trump knew what his real plan on Colorado is but ultimately tries telling her off "... ...Look here Hillary, I don't have to take this crap from you, as an elected president I am bound to do what I want when I want and that's destroying every landmark around Colorado in order to build a more suiting state that will impress the mexicans to have their own immigrating land of their own besides moving into other states while crossing mexico and all that, besides it makes no difference now, because the military is setting the bomb to launch after programing it to land on the exact spot, my boys didn't built those high protection walls around the whole state for nothing, and hopefully that oughta kill those giant mutants out there for good including that one demon possessed child person or... who ever the dictator of South Park is, starting in about _10 minutes_." "... ...My GOD you are insane!" " _Yeah_ well if that's really what you think of me then I bid you good afternoon Hillary, like I said, _it makes no difference now_... oh now it's 9 minutes from now." ... Yup he's definitely lost it, it's almost about to turn 6:00pm and the missile will be launched into space and target on the exact current position as programed!

Stan is then awaken by the turtles who was only passed out for only five minutes due to the super atomic gas Tadpole made and is relieved to see Tadpole almost every South Park citizen here in the same safe spot from town where Motoko landed her ship including all the rest who got knocked out by the huge gas Tadpole made back there and are awaken from Shiro's wicked hypnotic trance, even Motoko's okay and manage to kill that one tentacle fending woman corpse possessed monster with some help from Leo and Raph again, "Gee son I don't what the hell's been happening but you sure manage to save most of us from the looks of it even though the ninja turtles did that." "Yeah, whatever Dad but we're still not safe just yet." replied Stan with everyone hearing the rest of South Park getting crumbled by the unstoppable monstrous giants who kept on beating down all the super powered aircrafts including Motoko's partner Batou who now tragically dies when one of the creatures specifically the freakishly odd looking one with no skin on his body nothing but all red human like meat " _no seriously what the fuck_ " tares up his jet, roughly pulling him out of it, and then bites off half of him and eats him as Motoko watches in horror through her binoculars and stays silent for a few minutes after just witnessing the loss of her partner, Stan tries didn't not to disturb her but just quietly says, "I'm sorry..." "...No." replied Motoko, "...I told before, try not to." but it wasn't just Batou who perished, so did all the flight troopers who gave their lives to save helpless americans kept in slavery even though there are still more that needed to be rescued from Shiro's lair and the whole army flight is dead except for Motoko which reminds Stan that he needs to find out what happened to his mother, was she under Shiro mind control as a ninja like all the citizens and might have been mistakenly by one of Stan's followers after not realizing who the adult ninjas were or was she already killed by Shiro after Stan and his sister left South Park last week, or is she still alive somewhere? Stan already checked the whole crowd and didn't see a square inch of her around even Randy's in need of finding his wife and daughter not bothering to question why Stan's in armor, which also him that he needs to find Pusshi and retrieve the Kami sword to him, "Wait what happen to Kami, the sword I had?!" "Chill dude it's right here!" Leo hands it back to Stan that he'll hope find Pusshi back in the torn city. Sadly that's not bigger problem they have to worry about... the clock has already struck 6:00pm, President Trump has just called and carried out the orders... The nuclear missile has just been launched! Stan and everyone else sees a tiny shaded rocket shaped dot in the evening sky, why even the mindless man eating giants who manage to destroy all the jets that attacked them ironically notice it too, most of the citizens wondered that's suppose to be "Stan," Craig asks, "do you have any idea what that far up rocket up in the sky's suppose to be?" "Yeah Stan wha-wha-what is that _sup-ppu-pupu-supp-pose_ to be?" asked Jimmy, Stan could not believe what he was gonna tell his people what's really happening, but he says it anyway "... ...It's what the fucked up president of the united states Trump decided when he found out South Park's being run by Shiro and his monstrous army... ...it's a missile! ...And it's gonna hit out town, the whole state, and we all die." Everyone panics not knowing what to do, Stan didn't how to break it delicately to them since he did the best he could to do except sit on a tree stump and wait for the missile to land now believing he's already ended his task so very very far but he can't do a thing about the radius missile that's going to hit Colorado and kill everyone _except possibly Shiro_ , he sulks for a while though his little kappa companion tries comforting him once again "Well... I may have failed, but at least I tried and never looked, maybe a few times before but that's different, I don't even know who I am anymore and now this had to happen." " _Stanleey_ , wa subete daijobu? ( _Stanleey_ , is everything alright?)" "Tadpole kono iryoku aru wareware no saishu dei no ribingu kara biggu bomu joi kuru daun to kiru beikoko subete, dakedo nara sore arimasen sonogo yoku, sonogo watashi gozan ureshi ni motteru a friend sukina you next to Kyle. (Tadpole this might be our last day of living since big bomb will come down and kill us all, but if it does than well, then I am glad to have a friend like you next to Kyle.)" "...Hi, you f-r-i-en-d too, _cool frriennd_." Tadpole carefully speaks the best he can in english slightly amusing Stan, "Then you guys won't have to die." admired Motoko letting them know right now that she might be able to intercept the missile from destroying Colorado. She quickly fires her hand gun in the air to calm everyone down and let's them know right now that she knows just how to destroy the bomb but it's going to take a sacrifice to conclude this event which will be her, this overwhelms Stan who walks up to Motoko curious to know why she's doing this and it's because after her loss she couldn't bear to watch another fall as she replied, but she says her caring goodbyes to Stan with a little peck on the cheek after he bows to her and before she sets off, except she not returning to Japan, she prapares to fly her plane off into space, this particular ginormous fighter jet like plane can not only be used for military base but it is also capable of flying above Earth's atmosphere for only 20 minutes and later it would have to levitate back down to earth. Her ship heavily rotates up facing up to the sky ready to launch while everyone backs up, and off she went vertically blasting all the way up into the depth of space and tries to get a signal on the up coming missile which happens to head right to her direction as puts her flight up to maximum overdrive speed and swifts exactly towards the missile with Motoko's last words " _Koko ni wareware iku futatabi_ ( _Here we go again_ )." and then, 3-2-1... gone! No more, a great nuclear explosion engulfs through space creating a red fiery light up in the sky amusing just both the Turtles, the previously hypnotized citizens, and _oddly enough_ the giant human feasting demons. The US military reports back to President Donald Trump from the White House telling him the nuclear missile was literally destroyed up in space which means the whole destruction over Colorado will have to decline by order from the US Congress Federal Government mostly due to what the military satellites had picked up the sightings of someone in some fighter jet plane who was hit by the missile therefore driving Trump to run a hissy fit throughout his office "Hillary I hope burn for this!" shouted Trump from his outdoor window, all because he won't get to change Colorado's image the way he wanted it be for the Mexicans, " _what a baby_ ".

In cheers and victory the whole crowd are relieved to see the nuclear bomb was finally dismantled and nobody got hurt (by the missile to be clear) except for the cost of Motoko's life who sacrificed herself to keep their home safe but their home isn't exactly safe since Shiro's still right now has the town infested with those other monsters which reminded Stan after saying a few words on behalf of Motoko to go after Pusshi who is still down south town. As the Turtles decide to guide " _almost_ " all the citizens up through the woods where they could find help while Stan sneaks out from behind the crowd with his Dad or a few of the Turtles knowing he was gone and runs back down to get Pusshi who's on the same block Stan and Tadpole were on when they found his sword that was hanging on the utility pole wire witnessed the explosion in the sky as well but is then startled when he meets an unexpected stranger and that stranger is Stan who is now wearing his regular average clothes he always wore except those clothes were left behind 3 days ago and looking _a little off_ , "Konnichiwa Pusshi." "Stan? What happen to all your vattle armor? And why are you in those clothes?" "Oh let just say I need some disguise from our enemies, oh and about Kami, it here _correct_?" "...Uh... no not really." "What!? I mean, what?" "No I don't and it just so happens that I have your sword and marely thought you found mine." "Oh, well I, never mind I just need full memories so I know you are chosen one correct?" "Yeah you told me before, here's your sword back." "Arigato Pusshi perhaps we fend off..." "Pusshi?" "...Stan?!" surprised Pusshi who turns around for a brief second and sees the real Stan who's wearing the samurai armor from down the next block, but just when Pusshi sees the real Stan Marsh as his head turned... a quick thrust from the sword strikes down through the bottom of his kurta to his kidneys under the fauld of the short leather movie prop made armor and pulls it out pushing him to the ground! "Pusshi!" wailed Stan who rushes up to him and the impostor who morphs back revealing to be Shiro in disguise who has wounded Pusshi while scorning him after tossing the sword out, Stan tries to comfort him as Shiro levitates above them willing to destroy them until Michelangelo who's been following Stan down the street tries to spring into action and jumps up to Shiro with his nunchakus scheeching "Cowabun...!" but Shiro quickly pulled out a glass vile of plain water he sips and gurgles it up before Mikey gets closer and then spits it at his face making him loose balance and lands tumbling at the same crashed broken down jet unconscious! Shiro has a little conversation pick with Stan now that he has easily defeated the so called chosen one with just two thrust to his kidney phasing him in the process as he sees Stan with the great powerful sword Kami, but there are other chases he needs to cut like about all the ninjas he hypnotized the people of South Park to be are free from his control, "Damn you! You're gonna pay for this!" " _Right_ , _right_ , _right_ same go with you for breaking one of my spells, waking every all your people from my control... well it not matter now even after the explosion that could've destroyed this land with my second in command Chaos and I were going to leave you all to perish, not without our minions, but anyway, do not think this change anything, you may have removed my whole ninja army from with vile tooting kappa horn, but no matter I still got one other powerful army enough to kill thousands of army soldiers... _I correct_!" Shiro whistles for them and up came the four giant monstrous man eaters along with only one parasite headed alien more fully armed than the previous ones with more bladed tentacles popped out of the corpse head with a big alligator shaped mouth growing out now stand facing him from across the street almost ready to kill him! "Now you see _Stanleey_ , Shiro always has spare weapons just in case!" he chuckles once more. Then asks Stan for any last words when all of a sudden from out of nowhere, the one horrifying parasite mutant he sees across the street started turning _see through_ , Stan sees this to be odd if this is another one of Shiro's tricks but Shiro himself turned around to what made Stan that face and surprisingly it happens the same way to the titan like giants while standing perfectly still doing nothing as Shiro watches in confusion to what's going on since he isn't doing any of this, but as it turns out, Shiro's whole army of human killing monsters are now disappearing into thin air fading away including that one last living headless corpse now resting in peace falling to the ground after the controlling parasite fades away too! Now there's no more, not one single giant or parasite to be found rampaging in town, "They've all disappeared." uttered Stan, "...No...no... _NnoooOOooo_!" cried Shiro in shame, "How could this be, Satan gave me those gifts, unless..." "...Well... Gaiken sukina anata wa subete ran'ningu auto no opushon! ( Looks like you're running out of options!)" "...Tasu shinai bujoku ga purezento taainai ningen gaki, (Do not insult my presents foolish human brat,) unless you want the rest to rot up in my domain, we finish it there! ... _Except, maybe perhaps I use some sporting chances though_." disclosed Shiro vanishing himself into a flaming ball blasting off away to the right North East direction like shooting star to his new home _or shall it not be soon_ , Stan comes back to check on Pusshi after picking up his sword from the sidewalk who is shown to be only half alive with dying breath, "Take it, take both swords, including Kami, it's... all up... to you now... _Stannleeey_..." "... ...No, Pusshi you can't die you are the chosen one!" "...If I... were the chosen one... would I have met... my demise... so quic-k-kly...?" "...Pusshi I cannot do this alone, and this sword can only be opened from the scabbard by the one who's worthy according to Tastu." "...Dude did you ever bother... opening it yourself...? ...Cause I highly doubt it matters who is wor...worthy or not... what really matters is who...ever has the fucking balls... to fight for who they trust or care... even... if it means death to that hero who tried so very... very... far..." Stan deeply understands his dying speech but then asks him to help him up noting as a samurai who could not stand defeat he humbly asks Stan Marsh to help end his life by pulling off a fate called _**seppuku**_ where the samurai has to commit suicide by jamming the sword in through their stomach so they can die with honor rather than die by the hands of their enemies, Stan knew about this defeat but absolutely couldn't go through with this even when Pusshi kept begging and begging until he shed a little tear into his eye, Stan cannot believe what he's doing but if Pusshi wanted this than so be it, Stan struggled in despair to not take an innocent person's life away... but judging some of brain washed ninja people he fought, what's their to loose aside from Wendy and his Mother and his dog, with Stan admiring " _I'll miss our conversations_." he prepares the seppuku but before he did Pusshi wanted to hand him his white headband to wear on his forehead for just something to remember him by "Arigato tame ni kimi no tasukete doshi. ( Thanks for your help comrade.) Stan said his last words to him _in Japanese_ , and now with Pusshi's do armor off Stan helps stab his sword through Pusshi's stomach as hard as he can and thrusts it all the way! Now with Pusshi's stunned face looking up in the sky picturing a cherry blossom tree with his Mother, his Father, his Aunt, and his great Grandfather Saito Hajime happy see him up there, "... ... ...Perfect..." whispered Pusshi's last words and then passes on, but not after shitting his trousers.

Stan tries so hard to hold in his tears after what he had to do to his dear partner, _his other friend_ , getting a sense of deja vu with Kyle and Motoko he just couldn't let it go, but his other companion who is still around Tadpole not knowing what just happened between him and the deceased Pusshi but in his eyes he sees is almost like he's giving up hope just now eventhough he's already extremely close to saving South Park and who ever is left alive, he get shocked when he sees the sword stuck inside Pusshi's stomach, "Nani okotta koko ni!? Shita sono warui o toko koroshimasu kare?! (What happened here!? Did the bad man kill him!?)" shocked Tadpole, "...Hi, hi Tadpole sono warui o toko shita koroshimasu kare! (Yeah, yes Tadpole the bad man did kill him!) And I'm gonna take his head off whatever it takes, especially if it has to be Kenny's in order to free his soul so neither of us we'll put up with this anymore, I still gotta swallow that fear and depression very tight and I gotta keep going and going until the end is near!" Stan says his farewells to Pusshi before he runs up to check on Michelangelo but another shock comes when they see what Shiro did to poor Mikey, he rises up awake and gets off the old damaged jet ship and is now terrified to look around himself, "Mike, is that you?" "... ... ...I... I... ...I been Michael Bayofied!" shrieked Mikey looking an awful lot like his Michael Bay counterpart appearance from the new TMNT movies! "Do you like have to rub it in, Mr. Narrator!" "What has he done to me?!" moaned Mikey "Now I'll never go back to my brothers, not like this! I look like shit!" Stan tries to get everything settled in with the two and later on begins his trip up to where Shiro was heading up to the nearest rout down the highway but this time Mikey after hearing about the loss of Pusshi thought he might use his old sword as well after crudely pulling it out of the corpse suggesting Stan to take it since most samurai including ronin always carry two swords, he handed him a little something before he left one of the turtles last smoke bomb, now Stan's on his way following the exact trail but not with Tadpole following him this time... or does he?

It took measly miles but Stan eventually makes it up to another shrine that's in road where he now sees the misshapen palace of Shiro's fortress about one mile down from here, Stan manages to get a closer look running up the mile as it turns out be the palace of Shiro built and redecorated over the sacred martial arts dojo where Saigo Mitsuyoshi and William Brunet use to live, and the whole building's incredibly moved to a different spot, it's moved to the middle of the road blocking it off, Stan so could not believe what he's seeing here but then again he's been through a lot of strange things throughout his life so this one technically makes no difference to Stan, even more when he sees someone coming from behind the left corner of the front wall, "Who goes there!" shouted Stan standing his ground, and it turns out to be none other than the faceless body of Stuart McCormick carrying a basketball with his mouth and eyes still attached to it "Where the hell am I now, hey, oh GOD tell me you're not more of them terrorist guys in black, I can't take it anymore with all these..." "Mr. McCormick?!" "...Wait are you one of my possessed son's friends?." "Yes sir it's me Stan Marsh." "...Why are you in that weird stage getup with the swords and all that?!" "Why is your face pasted on that fully pumped up basketball?!" "...hhhuh Well played, look is any way for me to get back to town I been trying to get back to my house ever since my son got possessed but this dumbass here keeps dropping me and I keep rolling over the field while bombs and guns kept going off and some crazy black wearing bandits were running about out here, I don't even know where the hell I'm at!" "...Yeah well town's all the way back down there where I walked but it's all been deserted, most of the citizens are way down up to the woods near Stark's Pond by now." "...But why... oh screw it if that's where I can get back home than whatever I aint gonna bother asking what you're doing _but_ to hell with it." Stan points him to town with the misshapen Stuart McCormick not giving a shit what's been going on leaving Stan to continue on, "Boy Kenny won't believe any of this, unless he already knows." weirded Stan, looking at the whole main gate front and looks as if he'll have to come through the opened gateway.

Stan walks up to pass the gateway while noticing something off about the giant foo dog statues, the statues come to life and try to blast fire above him from their mouths in between after turning their heads facing down on at Stan, but he immediately makes it out with one of his great jumps that took him to closer distance away from the fire and stumbles into the front entrance and carefully keeps his defense on for he's about to face inside walking up the stairs opening another two big door and finds the inside if Shiro's palace. Stan is now in the main hall where Shiro's throne room is in and finds the back of some ponytail wearing dude in a dark black and red kimono kneeling in front of the empty pillow throne of Shiro which is believe to be him, except it's not Shiro at all who turns around and revealed to Trent Boyett again who's half face is a little stitched up alongside his scared collar bone and has been waiting for Stan to come here so finish where they started at, "Okay look here Trent I'm not gonna keep fighting you anymore, I right now need to find Shiro and get this battle over with." "Oh I beg to differ Stan but if you wanna get to Shiro your gonna have to me first." "Did forgot to mention there was an apocalypse going on in South Park that nearly killed all of us half 40 minutes ago?" "Yeah so, we're here now, and even if that case had happened I wouldn't care if anyone dies, because if I then I take you with me, I mean after I'm done with you then I might do the same with your little so called kappa out there or whatever, I'm quite surprised you brought two swords with you, well so did I." "...I'm only using one sword." "...Bummer, well this is gonna be easy!" screeched Trent who then draws out his two swords from the back of him and begins to charge as Stan thought about what Pusshi said about opening the sword, and so he draws out Kami from scabbard just like that shocking Stan for a slight second but as Trent gets closer to Stan he raises his two swords up for a double smite, Stan quickly pulls out one of the last smoke bombs from the Turtles had and tosses it up to Trents face while his swords were up therefore blinding him as Stan delivers three incredible deadly slashes, a straight right clipping both blades of Trents swords off, a straight left down cutting through his waist with Trent painfully dropping his useless swords and calfs out blood until the final slash, Stan turns around back to facing Trent jumps with his finishing smite vertically slicing down in half and created a whole _cross cut_ which shatters him into four, dead where he stood and sprays out blood while Stan walks away when shit gushes out too! Stan eventually hears a screaming sound and it was coming that door on the right wall side of the throne, the door's and Stan follows it down stairs leading him down into a deep dark (granted the're a few torch lights on the walls) filthy rat infested dungeon room looking more like a large remodeled basement where he successfully finds all the other missing citizens of South Park, and even finds his mother Sharon very wrinkled up and chained to the wall shivering with a few of the other moms who have been chained up but are naked mostly stunned like stiffs! Stan quietly tries breaking them out but all he can do now is use his sword to cut the chains with Kami now that Stan is pretty amused the sword finding him to be worthy, however instead of using the sword he instead try one of those circle pocket keys hanging on the stairway wall giving him time to free them and wake up his mom and the others up but are still dozy after remaining down in the chamber a week with less food or water, but he still couldn't what that scream was coming from and then hears one of the soft voices of the girls who are found on the left side down the hall of the dungeon chained up as well, Stan comes to their rescue with Bebe, Nicole, Red, and Heidi very surprised and joy to see him come by but are a little shocked see him in blood, he them it's a long story and asks where Wendy's at and the girls point him up to the exact direction down another hall of the chamber on the right where she's getting raped by General Chaos while her wrists are chained to a dead end wall! Stan gets pissed and hands the keys to the girls to unchained themselves and unchain the rest of the helpless prisoners while Stan confronts Chaos, "Butters you get the fuck away from her!" but Chaos isn't taking this so kindly as he turns around facing Stan with their armors on, Chaos gets really angry seeing Stan back mocking him again "Kimi wa... **SHINU IMA**! ( You... **DIE NOW**! )" roared Chaos as he pulls out his double bladed sword while Stan drawing out his sword, the two charge to each other but Chaos then swings his sword over to Stan like boomerang but misses when Stan front flips jumping over the fan swinging blades and charges up to Chaos who tries to fight him with his bear hands but Stan swings sword knocking out Butter's helmet and recieves another shock when his head and face is shown more monsterous looking with sharp teeth bluish paled skin, eyes glowing green, and horns on his forehead with the same bump in the middle! Butters corrupted as Chaos still continues to pounce on Stan before he could get to Wendy, Stan quickly does another jump front flip over and slashes parts of his forehead landing passed him "Sorry Butters but that was for own good!" rushed Stan who tries to cut Wendy out of the chains, the blade of the sword Kami naturally worked dropping her to the ground with checking if she's okay, "...Stan?" "Don't worry babe I'll get you out of here as quick as possible!" but their moment will have to wait when Chaos runs out to retrieve his double bladed sword stuck to the wall back down the hall to get out, the least Stan can do is grab Wendy's arm while they make a run down the hall and slide through the dusted floor out and rushes her in her torn kimono to leave with the other girls helping the other prisoners to wake up, and free them, and take them out through door upstairs while Stan fights Chaos who gets his double sword out but gets so pissed off that he forcefully tares off most of his armor showing the rest of his bluish skin, his horns start growing bigger and that huge bump in his forehead in the middle pops out a big round green eye as he's now shown to be an oni like creature due to his whole appearance, next he howls like a wolf while banging his chest like a gorilla, "... _Dude_..." disturbed Stan but his opponant doesn't bother hesitating when he charges up to Stan and stumbles him by the armor with his big ass horns hitting him down the near the the dead end wall where Wendy was chained but right when Chaos charges his horn again while screeching something runs up behind him and slides down to his right leg and bites leaving Chaos to trip before hecould get to Stan, it's Tadpole once again trying to help Stan one more time but Stan tries getting Tadpole out of the fight running over and pass Chaos to run out back to the other hall before he gets back up. The two get back to the other hall where the girls were still trying to get all the prisoners including Stan, Caig, Cartman, Bebe, and Wendy's Mom up to their feet to get out but most of them aren't waking up from their delutions, things get even more complicated when Chaos returns grabbing Stan from behind and strongly swings him to a pillar almost knocking him out senseless as he begins to smite him with his double sword until Stan fights back with Kami in his hand, " **ANATA WA NAI BUSHI**! ( **YOU'RE NOT SAMURAI**! )" Chaos rasply screeches, "... _Dochira mo no beikoku arimasu_. (... _Neither of us are_. )" replied Stan, but Tadpole gets so nervous at all this leading him to release another bomb with warning the girls to hold their breath tight as the kappa toots his horn again this time not like bafore but just small burst that sprays around both Stan and Chaos who finally gets knocked out by the smell. Stan helps get the girls back upstairs for fresh air without fainting and get everybody out of the dungeon who inconveniently recover from their dormant thanks to the kappa's fart that apparently woke them up... _okay_.

Stan helps his mother on her feet to get outside as it now turns to night but not after wiping the blood off his face, "Don't worry Mom we're getting you and everyone else out of here!" "I have such a brave boy, such... a brave little samurai boy." moaned Sharon with pride, Stan gets one of the girls to help his Mother and the other adults out of the palace and out through the big stone wall gateway they had to make a look out for flame firing foo dog statues after what happened when Stan ran into them while passing through the gateway with Tadpole guiding the way _after Stan told him he'll ketchup with him and the others_ on how to avoid the foo dog gargoyles from firing at them once they step, all he had to do was make a good high frog like leap across but other luck comes when Heidi just walks through the outdoor gateway instead of getting burnt, all the prisoners made a run for it including Tadpole who guides them the way back to town. Stan however stays behind because something else was off when Wendy wasn't with the crowd, he rushes back up into the building where he finds Wendy just standing by smiling at Stan with her torn up kimono, only to reveal that it isn't the real Wendy Testaburger, once again it's Shiro who shapeshifts back to surprise Stan except Stan's not too surprised even after the front door was forcefully closed behind him, "Oh just perfect more shit on my carpet, what next me shitting out of someone's ass, fat chance, well no matter, the next shit will be yours!" sneered Shiro with his cunning villainous grin. Face to face for the last time, Shiro's about ready to finish Stan off who draws the sword Kami and stands his ground until Stan demands to know why Shiro just let's his family and others go like that, "Well _Stanleey_ , it may seem odd I not do much or never _I correct_ but I admit I hardly been playing fair, _hell_ I been quite childish lately and less mature so I thought I let this one step aside for few hours, however once I finish with you, _then I go back to track down my escaping prisoners and other escaping citizens not far from my presents and kill them before they alert more help_ , it will be easy, I sense things from mind where anyone going, I quite surprised you made it this far to stop me, even though you already know how it gonna end, I still continue on with my next goals like conquering _Japan instead of this dusty western country_." Shiro answered, "Yeah, and what will you after that you know damn well that you can't keep this up forever!" Stan said otherwise, leaving Shiro a little silent to wonder about that, "...Chodo men sono jijitsu Shiro sore wa subete ijo soko ni wa nai a chansu no kipu kono appu eien ni, nani mo! (Just face the facts Shiro it is all over, there's not a chance of keeping this up forever, nothing!) "... ...Oh, Ni hantai no, watashi dekiru mada richi ji bun no unmei, so watashi shinai motteru mo guntai, watashi mada mitsukeru hono ( Oh, on contrary, I can still reach my destiny, I don't have anymore armies, I still find way!)" "Yoku watashi shitai shitte iru migi ima nani kimi wa shita tomo Wendy kimi wa kuso yaro! (Well I wanna know right now what you did with Wendy you bastard!)" "... ...Watashi nai shitte iru no kono Wendy nomi soko wa nomi amai meido. (...I not know of this Wendy, only my sweet maid.) " _Shiro koibito_! ( _Shiro sweetheart_! )" "... ... ... _Wendy_!" Wendy approaches Shiro in her beautiful kimono and roses on both sides between her geisha hair and ears without white makeup on her face trying to embrace Shiro shocking Stan at this, "Wendy is that you!" "Ha ha, Kimi wa arimasu nai ji bun no taipu, _watashi gozen tomo Shiro ima_! ( Ha ha, You are not my type, _I am with Shiro now_! )" said Wendy under Shiro's transe to love him instead of Stan, Shiro moves her away commanding her to move back up to the corner side of the hall while they were having their brief conversation. Stan who is not fooled by this after seeing the same red hypnotic eyes she had like his dad and the other citizens from before, "Kimi no torikku ishi nai kipu watashi kara seifuku suru kimi no o shiri bakku ni jigoku dokode kimi wa zokusuru, watashi chikau ni ji bun no kojin tomodachi Kyle, Motoko, soshite Pusshi, watashi ishi... (Your tricks will not keep me from vanquishing your ass back to hell where you belong, I swear by my deceased friends Kyle, Motoko, and Pusshi, I will...)" "Stop! ...Can we please just do english cause this getting really complicated through these subtitles so... _shall we_?" asked Shiro in English, "...I will do whatever it takes to defeat you and destroy your foul power like freeing Wendy and Kenny from your control, especially Kenny who you are possessing inside!" "Hi true but this body different, this body _is_ very powerful it has something inside that keeps my powers _unique_." "Like what more polishing on those long nails?" " _No little rude ignorant swine_ , immortality, the gift of strength and _intelligence_ , I feel almost complete _inside_ , _hhm hmm hm hm_." "... ... ...Kenny! If you can hear me keep fighting inside don't keep let him conquer you!" "You dare shout at..."... _Stan! Kill me! The head! I need you to_..."..." "...Kenny?!" surprised Stan, the body's face keeps morphing back and forth Shiro's and Kenny's who tries to communicate with his body while Shiro keeps struggling stomping down multiple times on the floor causing big chunks of the ceiling to fall almost hitting the two of them, he then tumbles and rolls over banging his forehead with his fists a few times while agonizing, but then shuns for one second! Shiro then gets back up on his feet breathing in and out, he turns back around facing Stan a lot more agitated and frustrated with this argument, now done playing games "... _You know that really furiously drive me bonkers_... but enough this talk... DIE YOU WORM!" hollered Shiro as he engages levitating straight to Stan in speed with his two fingers pointed straight to his target! Stan luckily stood his ground and dodges the hit once again flipping over with a high jump above passing Shiro's first blow who ends up hitting a pillar which collapses down with nearly hitting Stan who dodges the falling shattered pieces! Shiro turns around, Stan now draws one of his two carried swords wielding the mighty Kami against Shiro, "... ... ...My... impressive, no one can ever dodge _my_ full speed, _but yet still can't wonder if that was just a lucky jump_." "I have experienced great things, a few given by the grand wise Tengu Sojubo and the great mighty Tatsu dragon." "Tatsu... _no_... no boy like you could, no I can still finish you!" "We should put it outside then!" "Hhmm... Done!" " _Ikimasu tame ni kare nodo shin'aina kabocha_! ( _Go for his throat pumpkin_! ) chuckled Wendy in her trance, "Nandemo kimi wa _mosu_ , _ju bun no sukoshi sakura no hana_. ( Anything you _say_ , _my little cherry blossom_. )" replied Shiro irratating Stan as he magically teleports outside the building and opens the front door waiting for their confrontation, Stan rushes out and finds Shiro standing in the middle of the outdoor entrance with surrounding main gate walls where Stan comes down forth, both step back a little, they both bow, and finally a one on one combat begins!

Stan wields his sword and charges towards Shiro who dodges in full levitation speed around him where Stan turns back and swings his sword on him but teleports behind him for a roundouse kick, Stan dodges the kick ducking down while jumping avoiding the next kick below with both opponents turning like two gears and as Stan vertically swings the sword down to Shiro's head cutting him down in half! Just as seems like it's over after Stan rises the blade out the sliced sides of his body horrendously reattaches itself healing Shiro, Stan is stunned by this! Shiro regains consciousness and heavily swings his left arm straight at Stan hitting him to the ground sliding back near the wall while holding on to the sword! He gets back up as Shiro slightly levitates towards him opposing "What I tell you Stan, I cannot die, there's no chance of killing me, I will live forever, face it no strong man can hold me off, especially a child." "... _Look who's talking ponytail_?" opposed Stan mocking him, but Shiro has had enough and immediately begins to finish him by using the same snapping finger trick on him! ...But nothing happened... Stan isn't hesitating in pain and nor did the inside of his throat split in half stunning Shiro by surprise after he kept on snapping his fingers from his left hand still perfectly targeting him until Stan manage to take a swing of his sword as he slices off Shiro's left hand and kicks him back off guard, he quickly teleports 10 feet away from Stan "... ... ...Yeah like I said, look who's talking ponytail... _I correct_." Stan mocks Shiro with smirk, but the agitated sorcerer summons the left hand hovering back to him reattaching the wrist, then he glares at Stan from his distance replying "... _CHIKUSHŌ_! ( _GOD DAMMIT_! ) ...You know what... fuck this world, and fuck those goals, ...I just want you dead!" "Then it begins!" hollered Stan as the two continue on! During the fight, up in the hallways Dougie who Shiro barely often gives orders to has had enough of all this dictatorship and everything he had to sit through ever since Butters became corrupted and begins to sabotage his whole palace now that he's occupied at the moment by pouring tons of gasoline throughout every hallway including the dining room and the main hall where the mesmerized Wendy's at splashing most on Shiro's throne and the red capret, then sets it all off with a lit match after uttering "Sayonara suckers..." the fight goes on with Stan dodging and wielding kami at Shiro who too dodges until after a slice to the right ear he does another big side kick at Stan up to the gateway halfway out the entrance where the foo dog statues try then breath fire with Stan quickly moving away from the upcoming flames again as the fiery waves secure the exit with Shiro letting him know there's no escape from the fiend's final goal only to be doubted by Stan who let's him no he wasn't gonna escape after getting back on his feet again standing his ground, but Shiro says he's a fool as he quickly morphs up a big green round orb shaped fireball from his right hand ready to swiftly toss it towards Stan like a cannon ball until, once again... Tadpole, Stan's little kappa friend returns to save Stan one last time, he springs into action from over the stoned walls and tries to pounce on top of Shiro while Stan shouts "Tadpole no!" tragedy occurs when Shiro uses the fireball at the kappa before he could land on him blasting the poor kappa to the corner all burnt up with Stan watching in despair, "No..." but he tries not to let his guard down when he angrily runs up to his unbeatable opponent for another slash but misses again, Shiro zaps him from behind hitting Stan to front outdoor staircase, then flips him over and tries to choke him until he rethinks that after what happened before leaving Stan to kick him back _again_ after slightly letting go and gets back up while seeing Shiro pampering his hand, " _Something hesitating you sorcerer_?!" scorned Stan, "Oh no worries I'm just getting warmed up!" shouted Shiro, "Kenny, I know you can hear me, and I know you can fight him from both inside and outside! Just..." " _Hahahahaha ha ha_! Quit wailing like a cat you cannot win at this... _iauhwareeauhh_!" Shiro starts struggling again as it might be the struggle of Kenny reaching out to Stan with the rival's head rising up facing him with a gloomy face "...Stan help me, end me, you must strike me with your sword, thrust Kami through my heart, or ch... chest and slay me, please, it's the only way!..." said the false Kenny voice, Stan want to do it to Kenny ( _even though Kenny McCormick ironically dies all the time_ ) but if means freeing his soul and getting the demon out and breaking the spell on Wendy, then so be it, Stan walks down facing him to the left and "Forgive me Kenny..." Stan thrusts the sword all the way through him... only to realize it's a trick the whole time when Shiro faked it changing back to his menacing expression as he forcefully pushes Stan all the way up to the right wall with a mighty tuishou, Stan gets down to the ground for three seconds until Shiro levitates up to him while the sword was still jammed in his chest grabbing him tightly by the hair picking him up to his face and smirks at Stan with dread now that he gets the upperhand on him by swiftly punching him multible times in the face with one fist until he bleeds, next he knee kicks him in both the mouth and stomach, after that he strongly grabs his left arm and flings him up to one of the old unlit stone toros near the outdoor fire seal doorway exit hitting it over knocking him unconscious! Shiro eventually senses the smell of smoke coming from the inside of his lair where Doukie set the whole building on fire and tries to escape out the front door but not when he sees Wendy still Shiro's control remains standing in the corner wall as he ordered waiting him to come back while gossiping to herself about how much she loves him more than Stan, but as much as Shiro scowls with frustration at this it didn't matter to him now that he already has a change of plans after pulling out the sword from his chest slightly feeling a pinch and heals. Stan eventually opens his eyes but could barely move while trying to get back up after spitting out two teeth from his bloody mouth, but he gets stomped in the chest by Shiro who now carries the sword Kami ready to perminantly finish him with it but before he concludes this he makes his finale speech to him "I have to hand it to you Stan, you put up quite a fight, _but not good enough_ , no white western boy like you has the right discipline to be a true samurai, or even a ronin, what fool you are to come all this way around the world and back here to oppose me, you're just like that one white skinned asshole I killed a week ago who foolishly did the same stunt but didn't had a chance years and years ago and I could have finished him if weren't that stupid that imprisoned me for so long until now, and things were almost as the way I wanted it to be, but now all this had to happen and because you've clearly pissed me off for the last time, ... _I'm going to end you nice and slow..._ what you say to that whimpering worm?" Stan tries speaking with his mouth damped in blood and replies "Do you think I care... ...what... you do to me? I... should have died... a long... time ago, you're right... I'm not a samurai, and do not have much discipline not even close, but I at least have got balls, a whole ton of them, I do not fear your ass, and I may have failed here but still kept on going and going until the end is near, so go ahead and make your move ponytail because this makes no difference whether I wind up heaven or hell, because lord knows I've been to hell, _twice_ , **I have no fear**!" with Stan's courage and honor telling him off, Shiro let's this sink into the mind of his soul as he slowly makes his decision on to do with his defeated challenger, "...You know what, you're right Stan, you do have balls, balls that I can quickly scrape out of your scrotum before removing your head!" scorned Shiro as he after removing the faulds covers of Stan's armor rises the sword up facing downward for his balls and shifts the blade! ... ... ..." _SCRAPE THIS_!" cried an unknown voice... ...A slash and screech was heard... except it wasn't from Stan who sees what's really happening in front of his eyes... Shiro has stabbed himself with the powerful katana jamming it through the abdomen with the pointed end of the blade bursting out of the back as turns out to be Kenny who looks down facing Stan hollering " _Now Stan now_! _The head_! _The Head_!" after backing away releasing Stan from the stomp of his foot while struggling with the demon inside him moving around and around swirling himself in the entrance walkway leaving Stan to strongly move back on his feet one last time drawing out his spare katana while trembling in pain, but after listening to one of Chef's advice from his head "... _ **YOU EITHER TAKE A STRIKE OR YOU'RE OUT**_..." Stan walks closer up to the unbridled body pointing his head left giving Stan the upper hand as he tightens his grip and all of a sudden he gets a chance to recover from his bruises, he takes a big jump from tippy toe rising with his katana up above him and delivers the final blow striking down with a loud screech!

Stan has slain Shiro decapitating his head with only one strike from the sword as the head rolls down leaving Stan to perfectly slide his sword back into the scabbard without a cut from any of his fingers replying " _Sayonara motherfucka._ "

The soul of Kenny approached Stan who thanked him for what he had to do for if it hadn't been for his skin getting touched by other mortals he wouldn't have been able to break through and help him expel Shiro's dreaded curse and said his goodbyes before flying back up to Heaven with Chef and Kyle, and Pusshi too. The fiery waves from the foo dog statues faded away and so did the statues turning back to their regular stiff selves. Stan ran up to the right front wall corner of the main gate to comfort the dying kappa badly burnt and can hardly breath. Stan tried to get a hand full of water to pour some on him including the top of his head, but none of it did the trick, he was so heavily barbecued that he couldn't move but looked up to his eyes and whispered "... _Goo_... _goo_... _go_ - _o_ - _od_... _bye_... _m_ - _m_ - _my_... _frreend_." "You did good out there Tadpole, rest in peace little bro..." sorrowed Stan with a smile now has lost Tadpole his second closest friend. Wendy Testaburger who's broken out of Shiro's trance is now back to her normal self and sees Stan who looked over at the loss of Tadpole down the walkway next to the gateway outside after Dougie helped her escape the burning building, she rushed down to him and embraced him with joy, "Stan, oh thank GOD! I thought I lost hope, I thought you were gone, wait a minute, my parents..." "...They're... fine Wendy... including mine." "...Oh my GOD your face! You're badly hurt!" "...Don't worry... I'm still alive and so are you... besides... you cannot believe what I've been through to get back here." "...I truly get the feeling Stan. You saved us, I don't care how but..." and with her tears of joy she gave Stan a special Valentines Day gift, ten big smooches comforting Stan while turning each other around having their moment together _even if Stan threw up on her like he always does usually whenever that occurs_ , but she didn't care. Dougie rushed back into the fiery building to find Butters who was already out of Shiro's trance by now too. However as everything seems to be ending on a happy note, there's one more conflict with Shiro's soul who had not disappeared just yet... after shamefully defeated on the floor by one average little white kid, Shiro was not going down just like that and because his soul was capable enough to grab things due to some magic left in him such as pulling out the Kami sword jamming it out from Kenny's corpse since this sword's built by ancient spirits tries to take one last chance at revenge by clearly flinging the sword flying towards the back of Stan as Wendy looked behind him and turned over... Stan stumbled down after the sword hit the back of Wendy who saved his life just when Shiro had a chance of killing him, "Wendy!" Cried Stan comforting her while Shiro gets stunned when the wind blows heavily and the sky started to swirl around above them, lightning flashes and the rooftops of the building got knocked over to the left side, the heavy wind eventually stopped out, then stood Satan, Yama, and Izanami who was shown wearing a white torn kimono with no eyes, all three approached with their heads up in the sky scowling down at Shiro surrounded "Homokusa Shiro, Tukisoda you have failed your task by not killing yourself in seppuku style allowing someone to cut off the head of the body you controlled!" hollered Satan, "Wait a minute! What did you do with all my monsters?!" whined Shiro, "Gee, after not calling me everyday like you promised and said to Heaven with me at my face in the mirror, I am damned from ever giving you those gifts Shiro, Saddam was right, you are just the same like all men!" "... ...You two back together already?" Suddenly Shiro gets pulled up to where the three underworld rulers faced him as his last words were, " _A KUSO WATASHI_!" they immediately gave him the penalty, and finally, Shiro is no more after the whole trio sucked him up splitting his whole soul up into three pieces devouring them, Satan, Yama, and Izanami's work were done and then they disappeared into the sky fading away along the fire in the building that swiftly got put out by a force of wind. Stan quickly pulled the sword out of Wendy's back that went through her heart killing her but was only half dead for two minutes, "...Wendy, why did you do it, you could've let me die instead?!" "No... I wouldn't wanna loose... you... you still gotta life, and so have I, and if I die... I at least shared my Valentine with you..." "...So have I..." "You at least saved everyone else in all of South Park and you did it with honor and courage which I believe makes you a true samurai after hearing those rumors you... and here I see you in that outfit proving it, I won't forget you Stan..." "...No, it's not over yet!" whimpered Stan as he shared his last kiss with Wendy Testsburger without vomiting on her this time before they both gave their last words, "Watashi jin'ai kimi wa. (...I love you.)." whispered Stan "... ... ...Soshite watashi jin'ai kimi wa amarini mo. (... ... ...And I love you too.)." replied Wendy's last dying words before passing on in Stan's arms after shitting from below her kimono. Stan now sobbing in deep despair after all he's done and achieved, this was not what he thought would end like as he looks up to all the stars "... ... ...Well, are you all happy now, ...is this who I am... ... ...IS THIS WHO I AM! ... ... ... _is this who I am_..." grieved Stan who could not live this kinda life, now that he's had enough, stating to himself that he may have completed his quest but in the end he failed, and so, because he couldn't suffer like this anymore, the completely depressed Stan Marsh picks up the sacred sword Kami and performs his own seppuku, in other cases he kills himself, he stabbed himself with the sword jamming it through his heart, then he shits his pants from under his hakama and dies lying next to Wendy while both faced up at all the stars in the sky with two more appearing aside them.


	3. Epilogue

And so Stan Marsh has ended his last adventure, Shiro's evil and spirit exist no more, after the fire was put out of the dojo by a source of wind before the underworld ruling demons departed Dougie finds Butters down in the dig dark corrupted cellar who is now changed back into his original peaceful self and could hardly remember any event after one week ago when the deceased sorcerer came to town, there were still a few more prisoners who were confined in Shiro's clutches by the form of dead animate objects such as Kenny's poor timid little sister Karen trapped in the form of a porcelain dish plate alongside her mother Carol in the form of a pile of sand in one of the clay pots who both changed back after the curse was lifted but Dougie and Butters helped them get out of the fire in peace only to be shocked and left wonder what happened to those tree children found slaughtered outside in the main gate, even Stuart McCormick was changed back with his face magically reattached to his human head no longer putting up with a basketball head, and to top it all off, all the citizens of South Park with the kids reunited with their mothers _except three or four_ manage to find help alerting all the authorities about all the incident that's been happening in their town to eventually show them all the monsters were gone nowhere to be seen they've all vanquished which this impeaches and convicts Donald Trump to be removed as President after nearly vaporizing a thousand innocent people leaving Hillary Clinton to be re-elected as new President of the United States, as for the turtles well they eventually return to New York and were no longer mocked at from their fans and reputation was saved since they've praised as the heroes for getting the towns people from South Park to safety, but that honor truly belongs to Stan Marsh a young average country white boy who struggled a whole lot to save his town from evil even though in the end he concluded his life to be up in heaven with all his friends including Chef and possibly Tadpole who have all died with courage, dignity, and most of all, honor. Stan may not have been a true samurai but after proving how much balls he had inside him is probably what made him stronger and loyal to the ones he cares the most... _except for Cartman he can rot in Hell_ , and in all hopes GOD will makes peace with him if he doesn't think about sending him down to the other place after killing himself.

... ... ... _So yeah_ about all of our main characters are dead, no more cotinuation, go fuck yourself, welcome to hell, game over, all done, and hope you all had a good Valentines Day and keep drinking on St. Patrick's Day, OWARI **終わり** _or in this case_ THE END.


End file.
